


密室逃脱之不两情相悦就无法离开的房间

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Attempted Murder, Bathroom Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breaking Up & Making Up, Breathplay, Bunny Girl, Butt Slapping, Cock Piercing, Coitus Interruptus, Confinement, Dogboys & Doggirls, Door Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Funny, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Incontinence, Living Together, Locked In, Love Bites, M/M, Maids, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Nekomusume - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Partial Mind Control, Piercings, Pillow Talk, Rape, Room Escape, Rough Body Play, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Shame, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Room, Sleepwalking, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, Sweet/Hot, Tongue Piercings, Urethral Play, Wall Sex, hunger strike
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 或许你们曾看过芒果台的密室大逃脱大神版？
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 23





	1. 第一道门

“无生……”

杀无生眼前漆黑、四肢乏力，头顶还有个熟悉的可恶嗓音在嗡嗡作响。

是梦吧？一定是梦，他痛不欲生地想，如果我有罪，法律会制裁我，而不是让我在梦里还要被前暗恋对象兼现仇杀对象骚扰。无量天尊，阿弥陀佛，Sancta Maria，让我就此一睡不醒吧，阿门。

梦魇还在不依不饶地叫魂。

“……杀无生，醒醒！”

焦急的声音越来越近，越来越近，温热的吐息洒在耳廓上，这一切都太有真实感了，简直不像是做梦——

杀无生啪地一下睁开眼睛。

一瞬间他什么也没看见。因为他的头被缠在一大团白花花的头发里，仔细一闻，还能嗅到浓郁的迷迭香型护发素的气味。哦，这熟悉的大手大脚，哦，这该死的做作品味。

“谢天谢地你总算醒了。”凛雪鸦松了口气，胸腔随之隆隆作响，“要是醒不过来，我的麻烦可就大了。”

怎么回事？他记得自己明明像往常一样一完成委托就回去补觉，怎么一觉醒来却是在前雇主现仇人的怀里？

杀无生眨眨眼，用力挣脱他的怀抱，发现他们正身处一间极逼仄的小房间，层高不足两米，他一站直身体就会撞到头，四面墙体密不透风，从旁边堆放的扫帚、水桶和桌椅板凳来看，极有可能是一间杂物间。最瞩目的是靠墙的一排多层架，架子上摆着几十个纸杯花盆，里面种着的植物都枯萎了，每个花盆上贴着不同植物的简笔画，好像家庭观赏型植物的木乃伊群。

“这是哪儿——”他挣扎着直起身来，在摸遍了全身都没有找到包括手机在内的任何工具后，突然顿住了。

手上的阻力有点奇怪。他们的姿势有点尴尬。

他难以置信地晃动手腕，发出丁零当啷的金属声响。凛雪鸦“嘶”地倒抽一口冷气。

“别乱动！”他往里缩着肚子，尽可能地远离这对硬邦邦的铁疙瘩。

——如果不是房间逼仄到连两个人紧紧贴在一起都嫌挤的话，那么他们应该是被面对面铐在了一起。

杀无生毫无歉意地道了声歉，开始打量四周。在他们决裂前的几次合作中，受制于视野与身高，一般由他负责观察环境，而凛雪鸦则负责观察他。

“看出什么来了？”半分钟后，凛雪鸦问他。

他仍保持着翘首以盼的姿势，问出了一个十分经典的问题：

“虽然但是……我们到底在哪儿？”

他们面对面盘腿坐下，膝盖挨着膝盖。

“……大致就是这么回事。我醒来就发觉自己在这儿了，手上还铐着一个人，唯一可以确定的是我就算梦游也绝不会游到你家去。本以为你也许知道些什么，结果你也一无所知。”凛雪鸦说，“如你所见，这间房间的所有出入口都上了锁。如果没有猜错的话，我们正在玩一种叫做密室的东西。密室，你知道的吧？”

当然不知道。

他叹了口气。“那我长话短说。密室，”他两手一摊，“全称密室逃脱，是一种据说烧脑到令人头秃的真人逃脱类游戏，当代潮流小青年聚会、把妹、消耗因性生活不睦而无处排解的精力的首选，虽然往往信心满满去，丢盔弃甲回，但是架不住人菜瘾还大，外加不信邪，年年都为装修不到位的无良商家提供了一大笔可观的收入……”

“说重点。”杀无生警告。

“我还没说完呢。你就是改不了这个毛病，原先还肯坐下来听我说完（虽然必须提前支付加班费，面额从抱抱到亲亲不等），现在连基本的尊重都没有了……刚刚我说到哪儿了？哦，闯关。”他顿了顿，不知道为什么，从刚才起他就有一种背后发毛的感觉，好像被人盯上了，“规则一般是在规定时间内收集线索打开密室的门，否则视为闯关失败。有时候会出现NPC，主要负责吓人，副职提供线索以及解救心理素质不高、困在场景内举步维艰的玩家——”

“——懂了。”杀无生打断他，“意思就是，只要我们从这里逃出去就可以了，对吧？”

他腾地一下站了起来，果不其然撞到了头。凛雪鸦还来不及反应，就被从手腕传来的蛮力拖向门口。

“等一等！不能破坏道具！”

“怎么？难道你还怕游戏犯规？”杀无生冷冷一笑，他把凛雪鸦拉到身前，对着铁门跃跃欲试，“我竟从来不知道掠风窃尘还是个墨守成规的人。”

“一般来说这种机关无法被轻易破坏，而且难道你没有注意到门把上还有个密码锁吗？嘶……手放低一点，手铐勒到我了。”

杀无生把手垂到腰部以下。与其说是一扇门，不如说是什么大型电器的通风口。通风口三尺见方，能容一个体型正常的成年男人通过，门板约三寸厚，严丝合缝嵌在门框里，门框花里胡哨的，镂刻着一堆复杂而不必要的图案，焊死在墙上。他估算了一下重量，不得不承认凛雪鸦是对的，暴力拆除确实有些困难。

但归根结底，还是因为有个人挡在他面前，碍手碍脚。

如果能先把手铐解开，那就不一样了……

“我们得先想办法把手铐解开。”凛雪鸦活动了一下手腕，“否则像个连体婴一样没法行动。”

“好办。”杀无生说，“我先把你干掉，然后拧断你的手腕。或者先拧断手腕再把你干掉，我不介意顺序。”

“没必要这么粗暴，”凛雪鸦说，“我们都知道我活着对你更有用处。这样吧，我们先分工：我来解密，你来——我想想——你来帮我寻找特殊线索。”

“特殊线索？”

“一堆打了马赛克的物品中间唯一可以辨识的广告商，综艺中嘉宾对着镜头录的口播，片头片尾的‘由某某品牌独家冠名播出’，以及暂停时占据屏幕中央、关闭键比原子还要小的弹窗广告……总而言之，那就是金主爸爸，没有它就没有这档节目，更没有我们今天的处境。凡是发现了这类线索，都要第一时间提醒我，你明白了吗？”

“不明白。”杀无生说，“比起这些我更关心的是，我为什么会和你关在一起？”

“好问题。我也想知道，如果是有人想要录制一段素人真人秀，为什么偏偏选中你这个傻子。”

杀无生想打他，随即发现自己施展不开。兵荒马乱中，凛雪鸦左脚绊右脚，一个趔趄，后腰撞上桌角，上半身重心不稳倒在桌子上，连带着杀无生也站不稳，朝他扑去。两个手长脚长的大男人面对面滚在一块儿，撞倒了一片家具，嘭的一声巨响，架子一歪，纸杯花盆哗啦啦盖了他们一身。

死寂了半晌，从横七竖八的杂物堆里斜伸出一条腿。杀无生踢开花盆，灰头土脸地从凛雪鸦身上爬起来。刚刚他压在凛雪鸦身上，挡下了大部分砸落的花盆。

凛雪鸦还躺在废墟里，满脸的生无可恋。

“等我出去就杀了你。”杀无生咬牙切齿地说。

在他头顶的半拉土堆里，一根枯枝摇摇欲坠。

凛雪鸦用废墟里扒拉出的一枚钥匙解开了手铐，应该是从某个花盆里掉出来的。

清脆的咔哒一声，两个人不约而同地长舒一口气。

“你有没有注意到？”凛雪鸦揉着手腕，“这里没有摄像头。”

“注意到了。”杀无生说，“但这只是一间杂物间，一般人也不会特意在家里装摄像头的吧。有什么问题吗？”

“这 **就是** 问题。如果把我们关在这儿是为了录播节目，那么为什么连一个摄像头都找不到？”

见杀无生一脸莫名其妙，显然从没看过真人秀，凛雪鸦又叹了口气。

“算了，”他摆摆手，“当务之急还是要先从这里出去。你刚刚检查过门了，有什么特殊之处吗？”

一提起老本行，杀无生立刻来了精神。

“虽然没办法强拆，但是爆破的话，我可以。”他信心满满地说。

“不，你不可以。”凛雪鸦心累地说，“第一，这里没有炸药。第二，在这么狭小的空间爆破，门是炸开了，我们俩也没了。第三，”他顿了顿，“你有没有发现，其实有不需要大动干戈的更优解？”

“如果你是指那个密码锁——我的专长不是撬锁。”

凛雪鸦微微一笑。“巧了，我的是。”

看着他撅着屁股研究密码锁的样子，杀无生突然想起一件事：

“如果失败了，会有惩罚吗？”

“一般没有。但不排除设计者心理变态的可能。”他头也不回地说，“做好被关一辈子，老死在这儿的准备。”

“那也不错……”他嘟囔。

“什么？”凛雪鸦没听清。

“我说，那就夭寿了。有你在的地方，我一秒钟都待不下去。”

不知想起什么，凛雪鸦打了个哆嗦：“同感。”

杀无生抱着胳膊在屋里晃来晃去。

对于目前的处境，他依旧没什么实感。尤其是竟然还能再见到……

他有些希望这不是做梦了。

晃到第三圈，凛雪鸦突然叫他。

“无生，”他说，“你来。”

“什么？”

“这个，”他指着门框上那圈雕花，“你有没有在哪里见过类似的图案？”

“见过。”杀无生说。

凛雪鸦一呆。“你见过？我怎么没看见？”

“就在花盆上，贴了满满一架子，难道你没看见？是刚才摔坏了脑袋？还是说掠风窃尘的传说早已成明日黄花了？”

凛雪鸦没好气地打了他一下。“还不是因为你又高又沉，挡住了我的视线，我又搬不动你……花盆上还有别的信息吗？比如数字或者字母之类的？”

杀无生折回去，捡起一个花盆翻来覆去看了看：“有……在盆底，是数字。”又拿起一个倒过来，“这个也有。每个花盆底下的数字都不一样，应该是编号。”

“几位数？”

“两位。”杀无生大致数了数，“大概有五十盆花。目前看到的最大数字是46，对得上。”

凛雪鸦长出一口气。“我来说说我发现了什么。花纹很复杂，而且没有规律，一看就让人失去耐心，对不对？但是你看这儿、这儿，还有这儿、这儿。”他指着门框的四个角落，“像不像加减乘除四则运算的符号？”

他一说杀无生才觉出像来。

凛雪鸦继续说：“一般来说，如果是为了美观，门框上雕刻的花形应该力求一致或者对称，但是你也看到了，四条边每一条上面的花都不一样。于是我猜，每种花要么分别对应一个数，要么对应代表某个数的符号，所以才问你花盆上有没有数字或者字母。好了，你就待在那儿别动，我说花名，你报编号。鸢尾。”

杀无生手随眼动，眼随心动：“17。”

“大丽花。”

“大丽花……13。”

“向日葵。”

“5。”

“月季。”

“月季，月季……这里有两盆，哪个是——”

“——就是花店里最常见的那种玫瑰。”

“原来那是月季……”幸好没买，“23。”

凛雪鸦在垃圾堆里一通找，翻出纸笔，写了个式子：

÷ 17 +

13 5

\- 23 ×

但是，还有一个问题……

他右手握拳抵在下巴上，皱起了眉。“我们不知道运算的顺序，到底哪个才是第一步？是逆时针还是顺时针？再加上优先级，一共有……”他迅速心算了一下，“16种解法，全都算出来的话太浪费时间了。稍等一下……”他低头在纸上写了几笔，一气呵成。

“无生你过来。”

虽然不知道短短几秒内凛雪鸦的思路发生了什么千奇百怪的变化，杀无生还是乖乖过去了。

“你看这个。”凛雪鸦把纸递给他。上面除了一开始的数阵，还列了四个式子：

17+5×23-13 ~~÷17~~ =

（17+5）×23-13 ~~÷17~~ =

13-23×5+17 ~~÷13~~ =

（13-23）×5+17 ~~÷13~~ =

杀无生越看神色越严峻。凛雪鸦观察着他。

“看出来了？”

杀无生的眉头皱得更紧了。“没有。”

凛雪鸦长出一口气。“四角游戏玩过没有？为什么发现有鬼？因为有一个角上的人多了出来。同样的道理，无论怎么算，都会有一个数多算一次。只要找出多算的那个数或符号，就可以将范围缩小到四种算法。因为密码锁是三位整数，而这四个数都是质数，所以我推测，多出来的是除号。那么，答案很明显了。”他在纸上迅速演算，笔迹潦草得可以飞上天，“119，493，-85或-33。”

杀无生依次输入。才输完第二个数，锁啪嗒一下打开了。

凛雪鸦冲他得意一笑，小模样活像偷到鸡的狐狸。杀无生正要习惯性地亲上去，突然意识到了什么，紧紧抿住嘴唇，板起面孔，率先钻进了那个一人宽的通风口。


	2. 第二道门

短暂的失重感。

杀无生掉进了齐腰深的海洋球中。

落地后他借势一滚，两秒钟后，一坨重物砸在他原先的位置。

“你都不接住我。”凛雪鸦哼哼唧唧。周围黑得伸手不见五指，他扶着墙上下摸索了一阵，啪地一下摁亮了灯。

现在，他们能看清自己的处境了。

房间不大，但是高得吓人，三面墙壁一面玻璃，天花板上镶着幽蓝昏暗的顶灯，只勉强照出室内，却看不清外面，使人产生一种微妙的被窥视感，仿佛水族箱中的观赏鱼。杀无生猜测这里原本是一座游泳池，或者深潜训练基地之类的，但是显然很久不用了。他们刚刚从天花板左上角的一个口子里掉出来，正好掉进了装满海洋球的浴缸里，这才没有摔伤。

玻璃很厚，想要打穿它至少得用巴特雷。房间的隔音效果很好，就算他在这里杀人放火外面也听不见。角落里有个衣柜，放得下至少三具尸体。凛雪鸦的屁股真该死的翘、露出的腰身真该死的细，他以前为什么没有发现……

在他想入非非的时候，凛雪鸦已将海洋球全部舀出了浴缸，并在缸底找到了两支防水手电筒。

“有什么发现？”凛雪鸦把其中一支递给他。

“发现我们变成了两条鱼。”

“别打岔。你知道这很重要。”

“没什么发现，你应该都看见了。玻璃打不碎，破墙而出这条路行不通。”杀无生说，“房间里除了浴缸就只剩一个柜子，仿佛在说‘我有问题快来打开我’，虽然上了锁，但是目测不难开。”

他原想袖手旁观，但是凛雪鸦星星眼瞧他。他深吸一口气，扒住柜顶，徒手把两扇一人高的木板拆了下来。

柜子里只有一套潜水服和一套水肺，呼吸面罩倒是有两个。他不死心地把柜底也拆了，从暗格里扯出了一条颜色恶俗的美人鱼尾巴。

“看来这里确实曾是一个游泳池，”凛雪鸦摸着下巴，“或者什么废弃的海洋公园，总之和水有关——”说到一半，他突然从浴缸里跳了出来。

“怎么了——”杀无生顿住了。因为他也听到了那个声音。

“浴缸的龙头在出水。但我没有碰过开关。”

杀无生大步走过去，使劲拧上水龙头。龙头吱呀尖叫一声，直接弹飞，重重砸在他脚边。水压更大了，一根白色的水柱从水管中喷射出来，短短几秒，浴缸底已经铺上了浅浅一层水。不止浴缸里的龙头，排气孔、砖头缝、天花板，四面八方的隐蔽的小孔同时开始进水。他们仿佛被关在了一艘漏水的潜艇中。

杀无生抬起头。“是故障吗？”

“不可能。道具里有潜水服，显然蓄谋已久。”

“但只有一套。是要我们自相残杀吗？那可真是歪打正着。”

“也不可能，只有一套说明只用得上一套。这些先放一放，首先我们要找到门在哪儿。门，门……”

他们不约而同看向了天花板。

天花板正中央影影绰绰，好像有一道阀门。

“哦——”凛雪鸦意味深长地感叹了一声，“知道我想到了什么吗？”

“只有一套的潜水服、漏水的龙头、天花板上的阀门，答案呼之欲出了——以为我会这么回答？”杀无生冷笑，“要说快说，否则等会儿就没机会了。”

凛雪鸦耸肩。“你已经说到了关键，但为了防止会错意，我还是再解释一遍。正如我先前揣测的那样，密室的设计者不会如此粗心大意，只有一套潜水服说明只用得上一套，虽然这个创意有些铺张浪费，但是结合高到不可能攀爬的天花板和不要钱一样的水来看，真相只有一个。”他本打算卖个关子，但杀无生的眼神像一对小刀子，冷飕飕地戳着他的心窝，“这是一个联动机关，需要一个人浮到天花板上开门，另一个人穿着潜水服破解水底的机关。”

水还在哗哗地流着，他们之间的空气结了冰。

“那么……”凛雪鸦说，“告诉我你是怎么想的？”

“不管设计者目的为何，他一定高看了我们的关系。”杀无生说，“生死攸关、独处一室……想不到竟有人能把你逼到这个地步。这样的机会千载难逢，无论结果如何，我绝不可能错过。”

“那么从现在开始，换我不惜一切代价劝服你喽？”凛雪鸦柔声说。

杀无生心中警铃大作，凛雪鸦已经像一块牛皮糖一样贴了上来。他的头发湿漉漉地贴着头皮，带着浓烈的香味直往杀无生鼻子里钻。

他连连后退。“你到底想干什——”

——哗，凛雪鸦在他面前扯下了外套。

杀无生瞠目结舌。

接着，凛雪鸦手脚麻溜地甩掉上衣、褪掉鞋袜，把自己脱得只剩背心裤衩。“反正都是要弄湿的。”他一边把马尾束得更高，一边咬着皮筋含糊不清地说，“我建议你也脱掉，省得一会儿下水后碍手碍脚。”发梢噼里啪啦扫在屁股上，两瓣白肉在宽大的裤腿底下一颤一颤。

杀无生呆若木鸡。

见他毫无反应，凛雪鸦直接动手扒他的衣服。

杀无生虽然理智清零，但是本能反应还在，想也不想就和他扭打作一处。而就在他们纠纠缠缠的时候，水已经盖过了脚踝。

“听着，”凛雪鸦气喘吁吁地把潜水服往他身上套，“我没有时间用来和你苦口婆心，这些话我只说一次，你要记好。一会儿你就在浴缸边上守着，线索很有可能当水淹没半个房间后才会显现出来。无论是谁，找到任何线索就用手电筒联系，短亮一点，长亮一划，为了节省时间，一秒短停，两秒中停，三秒长停……你都记住了吗？”

……就这？不用他说，明眼人都看得出来。所以到底有什么必要把气氛弄得这么紧张暧昧，可恶的掠风窃尘，可恶的色心作祟。

凛雪鸦摇着他的肩膀。“你记住了吗？”

杀无生勉强点头。“那你呢？我不是在担心你，只不过你死了我也——”

“——放心，一定会有备用方案的，比如触发警戒水位线或者防渗水系统，这是密室逃脱，不是密室杀人，设计者不可能那么反人类。”凛雪鸦打断他，“再说了，实在不行我就原路返回上一个房间，至少还能多撑几分钟。”

说话间，水已经漫过了胸口。杀无生刚拧开氧气瓶的阀门，就感觉腰眼被什么硬物撞了一下，回头一看，浴缸不知什么时候浮起来了。凛雪鸦也发觉了，他踩着水绕浴缸边缘游了一圈，一个猛子扎进了水底。

水池波光粼粼，像一块被勺子挖过的果冻，而凛雪鸦就像一粒纯白的椰果一样灵活穿梭其中。大约过了两分钟，他从水里探出头。

“发现了什么？”杀无生问。

“缸底有一个水压表，不知道干什么用的。”凛雪鸦气喘吁吁地说，“我猜是要达到某个水压才能打开天花板上的阀门，但是水压表上了锁，解开还需要花一点时间。”他呛咳一声，继续说，“趁现在还能说话，我们来对一下暗号。密码锁是三位数，这里有……三种颜色的海洋球，红色代表百位，黄色代表十位，蓝色代表个位。一会儿我浮上去找线索，你就在下面按我的提示解锁。”

“知道了。”杀无生戴上了面罩。

水已经没过了他的脖子。凛雪鸦本来已经漂远了，又折回来，踮起脚努力站稳身子，拉下他的呼吸面罩在他脸上吧唧了一口，留下一个湿漉漉的嘴印子。

“我会没事的。”震耳欲聋的水声和回音里，他信誓旦旦地说，“这个是定金，剩下的等脱身后再支付，钱货两讫前你不会让雇主涉险的，对吧？”

“是前雇主。”杀无生嘀咕，“……哼，不用你说我也会的。”

冷水从旁灌入，除了从耳朵里听见的心跳声外，四周静寂无声，他在水下看着凛雪鸦越浮越高、越浮越高，终于如一只自由的海蝶扇着小翅膀游走，这才反应过来自己又被套路了——这个混蛋，嘴上说得比谁都好听，实际上却在摸鱼。

收钱办事，杀无生认命地沉到最底下。他眼前一片蔚蓝色，凛雪鸦的翘屁股在头顶晃来晃去，灯光把影子放大再放大，他整个人都被笼罩在那个情色的形状之中。

等我上去之后……他恶狠狠地想。

浴缸的材质特殊，只用一根水管连在地板上，在水中随波起伏，像一朵巨型海葵。确定不会被撞到之后，他把头伸进了缸底。

凛雪鸦观察得很仔细，要不是他提前打了预防针，杀无生根本不会发现密码锁下别有洞天。那何止是一只水压表，几乎是把整栋楼的水管搬过来了。他就像一个第一次接触益智游戏的老古董，在一排密密麻麻的水管中迷失了方向。

话说回来，如果他真是个水管工，第一个就要通一通凛雪鸦下面那根水管……

一束手电光打在他手边——凛雪鸦在提示他。他身边浮着几个海洋球，杀无生一探头才发现光线太暗了，根本无法分辨颜色。凛雪鸦显然也意识到了，他把球一个一个收起来，按百、十、个的顺序分别抛出。3、5、1，杀无生默数，嗒的一声轻响，密码锁轻巧落地。

瓷砖下露出一只老式水压表，压力指数从1分布到10，他猜测着是一个同步装置，需要同时按下十个泵以达到足够的压力打开阀门，但是浴缸底下只有六个手按式压力泵，其余四个很有可能需要有人在上面按下。他试着按了一下，一股气泡从他脚底升起，水压表的指针弹动了一下，稳稳指向1；当他按下第二个时，水压又上升一格；但是当他放开时，流速却并没有因此变慢。

他用手电光将情况反馈给凛雪鸦。凛雪鸦很快就找到了那四个压力泵，但随即他们发现——时间不够了。凛雪鸦正在以一个惊人的速度往上浮，要不了多久就会撞上天花板，他们没有额外的试错机会，只能选择同时按下。可是同时按下也意味着水位的疯狂上涨……他有些担心。

凛雪鸦给他发来了一段信号，比普通的摩斯密码要短，这是他们之前研究出的暗号，意思是：

“别他妈的磨叽了，是男人就上！”

……行吧，他自找的。

灯光闪烁三下，倒计时结束，杀无生用他手边够得着的所有工具死死抵在六个压力泵上，水压表的指针瞬间飙升到10。虽然他看不见上面的情况，但他知道压力泵有四个，所以凛雪鸦只能选择双手双脚按住压力泵，而手电筒并没有掉下来，所以他是用嘴咬着手电筒，可是水已经超过了最高水位线，一张嘴就会窒息……

他听到水花泼溅声。凛雪鸦的手脚开始扑腾，这是溺水的前兆。他知道他的肺一定憋得快要爆炸了，气管顶着空气往鼻腔里泵，形成一个小真空，这个时候如果能吸进一口空气或是别的什么，人什么都可以做，但是只要一吸气他就完蛋了……世卫组织只会告诉你全世界每年有三十八万人死于溺水，却不会告诉你有多少幸存者是因为肺部进水引起的呼吸衰竭而在一天或半天内终结生命。杀无生确信水压表没有变动一分一毫，所以他还是安全的……暂时。

但如果他们猜错了，如果三分钟后门还没有打开，如果……那就说不准了。

他感到自己的太阳穴在突突跳动。

不知过了多久，水压表的指针突然跳到6，他心里一悸，几乎咬不住调节器，与此同时，一方白光斜照在他面前的地砖上。他几乎是翻滚着从浴缸下爬出来，一抬头，看见凛雪鸦四肢摊开，面朝下，一动不动地悬浮在距离他十米的水面下，脸色像死人一样苍白。

在他的右手边，一扇圆形的舱门敞开着。

杀无生松了一口气。

哼，淹死了才好。

杀无生手脚并用，把他推了上去。


	3. 第三道门

凛雪鸦悠悠转醒，一睁眼就看到一张湿淋淋的放大的脸，面色微红、眼神游移。杀无生本来在犹豫要不要给他做人工呼吸，见他醒来，看上去有些失望。

凛雪鸦头脑发蒙，并且怀疑自己脑子里多多少少有点进水，所幸心肺复苏做得很及时，现在他开始觉得胸口疼。他全身湿透，背心被卷到锁骨以上，露出的胸脯一片冰凉，连线中央被按出了一道浅浅的红痕。

在他忙着确认自己的肋骨是否完好的时候，杀无生还在回味刚才手掌下绵软的触感。

真想再摸一把……

“你该减肥了。”他残酷地说。

凛雪鸦无语凝噎了几秒钟，说：“这是胸肌。你自己也有。”还比我大。

“我不信。除非让我再摸一下。”

凛雪鸦觉得溺水可能真的对自己的大脑造成了不可逆转的损伤，因为他居然让杀无生得逞了。瞧他托着这两团软肉时爱不释手的痴汉样，他都能从中嗅出一条堕落的灵魂。杀无生压着他上下其手摸回了本，这才恋恋不舍地松开手。

“我后来想了想，”杀无生说，“其实你不需要孤军作战。虽然水肺只有一套，但是呼吸面罩有两个，记得吗？只要你把呼吸管插在我的面罩上——”

“——我知道。”凛雪鸦有气无力地说，“但是交换呼吸太恶心了。”

“那真是遗憾。”杀无生语气微妙，“毕竟你刚刚还亲了我。”

“拜托，成熟一点好吗？只是亲脸颊，在法国只能算作社交礼仪，连初吻都不可能夺走……等会儿，你不会初吻还在吧？”

杀无生嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，他没听清，但比起这个，当务之急是——从水里出来太久，他很冷，而且皮肤紧绷了。

看起来他们又被锁在了一个豪华卫生间里，到处都是欧式复古雕花和长翅膀的小屁孩，头顶居然还有一盏水晶吊灯，乡村会所风味十分浓郁。脱身的舱门连着热水器箱，热水器箱在浴缸上方，浴缸旁边摆着马桶，正对着的镜柜上了锁，镜柜下方的梳妆台上摆着一堆瓶瓶罐罐。

凛雪鸦仿佛被人下了降头一样飘过去，拿起一个罐子就往脸上抹。

杀无生忙拉住他：“当心有毒！”

凛雪鸦仔细阅读着包装，点头：“你说得对，平价护肤品确实对我的皮肤有毒，但现在也只能凑合了。毕竟设计者的预算全都花在了高额水费和装修费上，不能指望他们在用户体验方面有多上心。”

他给自己涂完，瞟了一眼杀无生的沙漠皮，于心不忍地挤出大半瓶保湿精华。

杀无生一边躲他的手，一边从抽屉里翻出两套衣服。一套是正常的男士西装，而另一套是……

“女仆装。”两人异口同声。

“看样子这是为一男一女定制的密室，为什么会放两个男人进来？”凛雪鸦说。

而杀无生已经抖开了那套女仆装，并对浮夸的荷叶边、蕾丝边和大蝴蝶结发出了恶心的赞叹声。

“你要穿吗？”凛雪鸦不忍直视地别开眼，“我让给你，看在你这么喜欢的份儿上。”

杀无生从他的荷叶边、蕾丝边和大蝴蝶结中抬起头。

“但是我穿不下。”他无辜地眨了眨眼。

杀无生说得对。经过漫长的磨合与拉锯，衣服的接缝处刺啦一下发出不堪重负的崩裂声。

……好吧，杀无生赢得了西装。

杀无生一手拉住一边裙摆，使劲往凛雪鸦身上套，他们就像两根面条人一样扭打在一起。终于拉上拉链后凛雪鸦倒抽一口冷气，束腰很紧，勒得他头晕眼花，他觉得自己就像一根被拦腰轧成两截的香肠，比溺水时还要痛苦。他扶着腰在一堆配饰中挑挑拣拣半天，最后捡起一双黑丝袜。他也不想这样，但是腿上光溜溜的真的很冷，而且他穿不了三角内裤，如果不穿丝袜，下面就真空了。

可穿上之后，大腿又被两束灼灼的视线扫射得发烫。

“很可爱。”杀无生不失公允地评价道，“但是你确定不戴这个吗？”他从地上捡起一根头箍或者发带——管它什么玩意儿。

“想都别想！”

杀无生遗憾地把它扔到一边去。

凛雪鸦的鼻尖贴在镜子上，玻璃很快就蒙上一层雾气。从镜子里，他看见虽然腰部的布料绷得仿佛下一秒就要断线，但胸前却一马平川，他引以为傲的胸肌竟掀不起任何风浪，泡泡袖又让人体比例看上去极不协调，真不知道杀无生是怎么睁着眼睛说出“可爱”二字的。

也许是因为他没怎么见过世面，不知道自己其实还可以更可爱。

正努力适应呼吸，眼角余光扫到玻璃上有几道指印。

“无生，你看这里是不是有字……”

杀无生凑过来。“确实有。写了什么？芝麻开门？魔镜魔镜告诉我？”并开始往玻璃上呵气。

凛雪鸦叹了口气，啪的一下打开了热水龙头。

水蒸气很快布满整面镜子，两行歪歪扭扭的字慢慢现形：

「三十三层天，离恨天最高；

吻至动情处，相思门自现。」

沉默。

“我知道了。”凛雪鸦干巴巴地说，“这是个恋爱主题的密室，相较于恐怖主题、盗墓○○主题、哆啦A梦主题……可我不明白的是，为什么要设计得这么刺激？”

“和有些人谈恋爱确实考验心脏。”杀无生苦涩地说。

凛雪鸦不自在地干咳一声。“既然你都看见了，不接吻就无法进行下一步，那么为了能尽早离开这鬼地方，你……要不要和我打个啵？”

“我的初吻还在。”杀无生幽幽道，凛雪鸦本以为他要拒绝，可他接着说道，“给你了。”

……这就是初恋的小男生吗？属实难顶。

凛雪鸦环住他的脖子，而杀无生搂着他的腰。他们之间的距离越来越近、越来越近，近到连呼吸都交缠在一起——

杀无生一偏头，躲开了。

砰——头顶炸开了一门礼花炮，四周下起了亮晶晶的缎带和纸拉花雨，洒了他们一身，搞得好像婚介所大堂。

“‘但是交换呼吸太恶心了’，嗯？”他戏谑地说。

“闭嘴吧你……”

凛雪鸦踮起脚尖，在掌声雷动、礼炮齐鸣的罐头音效里，堵住了他的嘴。

这个吻是由杀无生主导的。说实话他的技术真的很烂，但即便如此，也没能持续很久。因为缺氧，凛雪鸦的身体一直往下滑，杀无生干脆把他抱起来，放在台盆桌上。没过多久，他自己也软倒了。

第一次见到有人亲个嘴把对象和自己都亲缺氧的……但不管怎么说，锁总算是开了。杀无生没顾上看锁，忙着给凛雪鸦再做一轮心肺复苏。

松开时凛雪鸦脸色通红、眼神迷蒙，看上去非常可爱，一开口，杀无生就恨不得他刚才已经淹死了。

他说：“我还以为你临时起意，借亲吻之名，行谋杀之实。”

“等我出去就杀了你。”杀无生恨恨地说。为了掩饰心虚，他猛地掀开了镜柜门。

这回轮到凛雪鸦惊叹出声了。

只见镜柜里挤挤挨挨排满了润滑剂，够一对正当年的小情侣一辈子的用量。

他随手抄起一瓶看了看：“水基，草莓味儿。”又拿了两瓶，分别是苹果味的油基润滑剂和橙子味的硅基润滑剂。看起来每一瓶的大小、种类和香型都有所不同，而台盆上他原以为用来放肥皂等杂物的凹坑和瓶底的形状恰好吻合。

“可能是要按一定规律排列解锁吧，”他猜测，“你看看附近有没有什么提示——”

一回头，发现杀无生终年积雪的脸颊上浮现出一丝诡异的血色，仿佛有人试图在喜马拉雅山顶放火烧山。直到凛雪鸦伸手在他眼前挥了挥，他才猛然回神。

“你刚刚说什么？”

“这附近有没有什么提示？”凛雪鸦重复道。

“哦……”

也许是他的错觉，杀无生看上去有点魂不守舍的，刚刚碰到瓶身就像触电一样跳起来，一连碰倒了好几个，连线索近在眼前都没发现。凛雪鸦拍拍他的肩，让他闪远点，少在眼前碍手碍脚，揭下了镜子铭牌上的那张便利贴。

那张纸上写着：

「我们共有五个兄弟姐妹

只有一瓶水基和一瓶油基

最小的在最左边

草莓的是水基的

薄荷的邻居是蜜桃和葡萄

水基的不在油基的隔壁

蜜桃既不是硅基也不是水基

只有葡萄是小瓶，只有橙子是中瓶

中瓶都是硅基，水基和油基都是大瓶」

“逻辑题。”杀无生皱眉。

“有笔吗？”凛雪鸦四处寻找未果，从化妆品架上抽出一支口红，头部像肛塞，尾部像皇冠，还带拉环，管身上也没写牌子，杀无生也不知道他为什么一眼就认出这是口红。拧开后凛雪鸦嫌弃地“噫”了一声，接连便是难懂的话，什么“珊瑚粉橘”，什么“荧光调”之类，而除了红色以外杀无生根本什么都没看出来，出去以后他可能需要再检查一次红绿色盲。他只知道一些广告里明星用口红在镜子上写下爱语，而凛雪鸦却用口红在镜子上解题……啧。

只见凛雪鸦在镜子中央画了一个表格，口中兀自念念有词：“最小的在最左边，只有葡萄是小瓶……”

他在最左列写下“葡萄”、“小”。

| 

1

| 

2

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
香型

| 

葡萄

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
尺寸

| 

小

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
种类

| 

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
“薄荷的邻居是蜜桃和葡萄……”

他在“葡萄”右边写上“薄荷”和“蜜桃”。

| 

1

| 

2

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
香型

| 

葡萄

| 

薄荷

| 

蜜桃

| 

|   
  
尺寸

| 

小

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
种类

| 

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
“蜜桃不是硅基也不是水基，那么只能是油基……只有一瓶水基和一瓶油基，水基的不在油基的隔壁……油基在中间，那么水基有两种可能，不是第一个就是最后一个……”

从左到右，他在每一列分别写上“水/硅”、“硅”、“油”、“硅”、“水/硅”。

| 

1

| 

2

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
香型

| 

葡萄

| 

薄荷

| 

蜜桃

| 

|   
  
尺寸

| 

小

| 

| 

| 

|   
  
种类

| 

水/硅

| 

硅

| 

油

| 

硅

| 

水/硅  
  
“中瓶都是硅基，水基和油基都是大瓶……”而葡萄已经确定是小瓶了。

他把最左列的“水”和最右列的“硅”擦掉，第二行从左到右依次写下“大”、“大”、“中”、“大”。现在，只剩最后两瓶的香型尚不能确定。

| 

1

| 

2

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
香型

| 

葡萄

| 

薄荷

| 

蜜桃

| 

|   
  
尺寸

| 

小

| 

大

| 

大

| 

中

| 

大  
  
种类

| 

硅

| 

硅

| 

油

| 

硅

| 

水  
  
“只有橙子是中瓶，剩下的就是草莓，那么……当当当当！”

他口红一挥，一张完整的表格水落石出：

| 

1

| 

2

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
香型

| 

葡萄

| 

薄荷

| 

蜜桃

| 

橙子

| 

草莓  
  
尺寸

| 

小

| 

大

| 

大

| 

中

| 

大  
  
种类

| 

硅

| 

硅

| 

油

| 

硅

| 

水  
  
……这就完了？连解题带画表，凛雪鸦只花了不到三分钟，而杀无生甚至还在懵逼。他一头雾水地从架子上把对应的润滑剂一一拿下来。

五个大小、口味不一的瓶子摆在他们眼前。

“那么，”凛雪鸦假意鼓掌，“见证奇迹的时刻到了。”他隆重地把它们依次放进桌上的凹坑内。

杀无生屏住了呼吸。

门口传来咔哒一声脆响，通往客厅的门应声而开。


	4. 第四道门

他们一从卫生间出来就直奔玄关。大门十分气派，难开程度也与形象成正比——不如说根本就是一堵门形的墙。他们用尽手段，无果，只能返回客厅商量下一步的对策。

对于无法离开，杀无生竟感到有些庆幸，而凛雪鸦始终一言不发，不知想些什么。

沉默了一路，直到走到沙发跟前，看清墙上的挂画，两人才异口同声地惊呼：

“浪巫谣？！”

只见沙发背后的整面墙上挂满了大大小小、不同角度的浪巫谣肖像，粗略一数，大约有二三十张，有的是照片，有的是油画，或直面镜头，或上下左右四处张望，唯一相同的是，眼神都十分正气凛然，让人一看就肃然起敬。杀无生不禁怀疑户主其实是浪巫谣的骨灰级私生饭，为解决偶像的心头大患不惜冒着违法的风险把他们带到此处灭口。

看起来凛雪鸦对此也很抵触。他犹豫了一下，还是选择在沙发上坐定。裙子太短，他把自己拗成了一个极尽扭曲的姿势才勉强避免走光。

“聊聊？”他拍拍身侧。

谁料杀无生一坐下就直扑上来，还得寸进尺地把他按倒在沙发上，为了防止他挣脱，竟然丧心病狂地骑在他身上。凛雪鸦本就呼吸困难，被他这么一压，一口气差点上不来。

杀无生于是略松了松桎梏，跪在他的两腿中间，将他从头到脚视奸了一圈，像是掂量着要从哪里下口，温热吐息侵略性地喷在他的咽喉处。

凛雪鸦静静仰视着他。“你要干什么？”

“你说呢？别告诉我这么显而易见的事情你都想不通。”

“当然，”他点头，“你想 **干掉** 我。结合目前的情形来看，更有可能是想 **干** 我。”

“原来你知道。”

“知道什么？知道你早就对我心怀不轨？还是知道这一年来你一直借口杀我，其实只想趁机泡我？我倒是不知道你这么不挑嘴，面对仇人居然还能硬得起来。”他挖苦地用膝盖顶了顶杀无生的胯下。

平心而论，杀无生的作案工具很不错，和他睡一觉不亏，他只担心睡完后会让对方误解什么；更何况比起切切实实地做爱，他更喜欢欣赏杀无生明明欲火焚身却不得不在自己面前压抑欲望时备受折磨的样子。

果然，杀无生动摇了。

“我花了很长时间说服自己，逼迫自己承认过去的三年都是镜花水月。我好不容易才接受了现实，可现在，”他气息不稳地说，“你为什么又要给我希望？”

“我什么时候给过你希望？”

“你让我触摸了你的胸部。”

“是被迫给你占了便宜。”凛雪鸦纠正。

“你穿成这样勾引我。”

“设计者的恶趣味。而且，难道在你面前裸奔就是更好的选择吗？”

“我们、我们还接了吻——”

“——接吻而已。你不会真以为这能代表什么吧？”

“如果非要确实发生点什么，你才愿意承认的话，那好……我成全你。”他把手伸进了凛雪鸦的丝袜里。

从水里出来没多久，凛雪鸦的大腿还是凉的，但是摸起来柔软而有弹性，暗示性的肉色在网眼下若隐若现。半透明的袜底撑起一层骨节分明的轮廓，一股掀开裙底的风、一只煽风点火的手、一阵酥痒的战栗……比布料更亲密地游走在他的肌肤上。

隔着一层丝袜，凛雪鸦按住了他的手。

“你的自制力去了哪里？”他冷冷地说。

“我就是太有自制力才会放任你一次又一次从我身边逃跑！”杀无生低吼。

“所以这一次，你便打算一不做二不休？”

“正有此意。”

“知道你现在像什么吗？像新闻里求爱不成伺机强奸的变态。”凛雪鸦稍微和缓了一下语气，“无生，其实我很欣赏你的自尊心，别让我讨厌你。”

“你讨不讨厌我有什么区别吗？”

“够了，现在的你就像一个蛮不讲理的爱情劫匪。难道发生关系之前你不需要征得对方的同意吗？”

“我求你别走的时候你也没考虑过我的意愿。”杀无生反唇相讥，“现在，我们总算扯平了。”

凛雪鸦拔高了声音：“你这是在犯法！”

杀无生冷笑：“你大可以取证报警，看在做完笔录后先被逮捕的是谁。”

他以为自己吓住了他，正要好言哄劝，采用打一个巴掌给一个甜枣的方针，没想到凛雪鸦一把拽过他的领带，把他扯到自己面前。

“好，我答应和你睡。”他果断地说，“那么睡了我之后呢？你打算怎么做？”

这个局面完全出乎意料。杀无生结结巴巴地说：“当当当然是求婚、订婚、结婚，然后金盆洗手、领养一大堆小孩……我说错什么了吗？”

凛雪鸦的表情好像在说你这个无可救药的傻白甜，活该被人骗。“想不到你还挺深谋远虑的。”他讽刺地说，“可你有没有考虑过……假如我只是想玩玩儿？”

杀无生糊涂了。“……那你为什么要答应我？”

“大概是……”他想了想，恶劣地笑了，“因为玩弄你比玩弄其他人更有意思吧。”

杀无生绝望地发现自己的下身因为这个笑容完全勃起了。虽然不肯承认，但也许他痴迷的，正是凛雪鸦这副狼心狗肺的样子。

“闭嘴！”他底气不足地吼道。

凛雪鸦还待继续嘲笑，突然察觉到了异样。他低头瞄了一眼杀无生的裤裆，立刻闭上了嘴巴。

开玩笑，被那种东西操进来，只怕肚子都要被顶破，而杀无生双眼血红，一副鱼死网破、拼着鸡飞蛋打也要让他穴开肉绽的样子。他有些后悔之前撩过了头，决定临时转变战略，采用怀柔政策。

“真的不能网开一面吗？”他可怜巴巴地撒娇，“看在我让你亲亲摸摸这么多年的份儿上，你就放我走嘛……”

杀无生解下领带，把他的双手捆在背后，任他如何求情都充耳不闻。他本打算先解开女仆装背后的拉链，谁知衣服太紧一时半会儿拉不下来，只能把丝袜褪到膝盖以下。

下手前，他最后一次恳求：“说真的，你就不能试着爱上我吗？”

答案已经很明显了。

杀无生深吸一口气。“那就没办法了，”他把凛雪鸦的腿架在腰侧，尽量心平气和地说，“我只能这么做了。疼了就叫，我会很温柔的。”

就在他忍无可忍即将兽性大发的千钧一发之际，凛雪鸦灵机一动：

“当着这么多浪巫谣的面办了我，你的良心就不会痛吗？”

杀无生四下看了一圈，萎了。

凛雪鸦如获新生。

杀无生就像一只做错事的小狗一样从他身上爬起来。身体才抬到一半，突然轰隆一声巨响——

沙发塌了。

凛雪鸦正以一种十分尴尬的姿势仰面躺在一堆海绵、木头和弹簧里。因为杀无生太过熟悉他的套路，所以在绑他的时候特意打了一个十分复杂的死结，他至今尚未解开，双手仍然反剪在身后。沙发塌掉的一瞬杀无生下意识护住了他的后脑勺，却忘了他的双腿仍大张着挂在自己臂弯里，导致他的身体以一种近乎对折的角度压在杀无生身下。

管他是什么导致了眼下戏剧性的一幕，凛雪鸦现在只想抽一口烟，什么牌子的都好，只求让他暂时忘记这二十分钟不堪回首的人生。他甚至已经做好了被霸王硬上弓的准备，正在努力思考如何才能让自己少受伤害。

然而杀无生只是帮他把丝袜穿好，然后解开了他的束缚。

“等我出去就杀了你。”他难掩落寞地说。

凛雪鸦从沙发的废墟里翻到了一把钥匙。客厅是个中枢，连通了除杂物间和废弃游泳池以外的所有房间，既然大门打不开，那就只能从剩下的几个房间入手了。

而在剩下的几个房间中，书房是密码锁，卧室根本没锁，只有厨房的门锁能用钥匙打开。

“无生！快过来！”他喊了两声，没人回应，只能小跑着到处去找，跑了没两步又慢慢停下来，双手扶住膝盖，面露痛苦之色。

杀无生从走廊的阴影里弯出来，默不作声地扶了他一把。

凛雪鸦一把攥住了他的手腕。

“抓到你了！”他狡黠地说。

杀无生低头看了眼他紧抓不放的手：“哦。”

凛雪鸦：“……”

“我知道你表白被拒心情不好，但这也是没有办法的事情。”说到这里他有些心虚，毕竟办法还是有的，只不过杀无生拒绝了，因为不想伤到自己，“可是你也不能因此直接放弃吧？”

“我知道。”杀无生兴趣缺缺地说，“因为你需要帮手而我还有利用价值。等被彻底榨干了，就会被毫不留情地抛弃——是这个道理吧？”

凛雪鸦：“……”

“但你要往好处想。”他循循善诱，“越快解开这个密室你就越早摆脱我，这不是互利共赢的事儿吗？难道你想一辈子困死在这里？”

“你说得没错。”杀无生从他手中接过钥匙，抛接两下，藏到了背后，“现在密室随时可能打开，以后我就再也没有机会见到你了，所以和你多待一秒钟都是好的，现在问题来了：我为什么要帮你解开它？”

凛雪鸦：“……”

他豁出去了：“不如这样，只要你接下来努力配合我，不捣乱，不故意拖延，等出去以后，我就和你交往一个月。”

杀无生终于看了他一眼。“一个月？”

“……三个月？半年，交往半年！”

“嘴上说得好听，我凭什么相信你？”

“凭什么相信我……”凛雪鸦低头思索了一番，朝杀无生招招手。

杀无生不明所以地凑过去。

凛雪鸦攀在他的肩头耳语了一番。杀无生眼睛越睁越大，越睁越大，终于不可置信地回过头来。

“现在，你相信了吗？”

杀无生把钥匙插进锁眼里使劲一拧，随后一脚踹开了门。


	5. 第五道门

虽然他们已经逐渐接受密室的不合理之处了，但面对此情此景，还是免不了目瞪口呆。

“他们是把整座仓库搬进来了吗？”凛雪鸦呻吟。

这个房间里堆满了蔬菜瓜果，就像一个小型生鲜超市。房间中央有一张料理台，大得过分，砧板几乎铺满了整个桌面，而在角落里，除了一台打不开的冰箱外，还分门别类放了三个垃圾箱，标着“湿垃圾”、“干垃圾”和“有害垃圾。”

“倒是挺环保的……”他嘀咕，而杀无生已经大步上前，拉开一个陈列架翻找起来。

“你在干什么？”凛雪鸦问。

“还用问吗？冰箱里有线索，而砧板上和垃圾箱里都空无一物，显然唯一解开冰箱的方法只可能在这堆食材里。”

受到打击之后杀无生好像变聪明了，但更聪明的是凛雪鸦。见杀无生一心一意为自己干活，他趁机摸起鱼，在放水果的架子上挑挑拣拣一阵后，剥了根香蕉吃。“你要吗？”他好心递过去一根。

杀无生正在成群结队的土豆里畅游，努力找出不一样的那一颗，闻言头也不回地接过来，习惯性地重重一捏——

他把香蕉捏爆了，乳白色的果肉从指缝里漏出来。

“……”

“别弄得这么恶心。”凛雪鸦劝阻，“说不定等下出不去，我们还得拿这些做晚饭。”

杀无生大为意外：“你还会做饭？”

“不会。”凛雪鸦把香蕉皮扔进湿垃圾箱，“但我会配迷药，通过迷惑味蕾迷惑大脑和直接迷惑大脑有什么区别？”

这时候从地底发出一阵令人牙酸的齿轮绞动和物体粉碎声，是从湿垃圾箱底下传来的。看起来垃圾从上面扔下后就自动被卷入机器粉碎，绝无被运输出门的可能性，设计者竟连这道出口都堵死了，如果刚才他们毫不怀疑地爬了进去就像爬进前面几道关卡……凛雪鸦打了个哆嗦。

“我有一个大胆的想法。”看着有害垃圾箱，杀无生目露凶光。

“不，你不想。”凛雪鸦说，“来帮我把上面架子的东西拿下来。唔……”他托着胳膊肘绕着一盘高矮胖瘦的胡萝卜走了一圈，眼睛一眯，“那根。”他用下巴指着一根矮胖的萝卜。

杀无生不明所以地拿起来，马上就反应过来。

软的。硅胶。如果不是有人恰好在做手捏硅胶又恰好做成了肛塞的形状，那么它百分之一百是一根胡萝卜外形的肛塞。

他又捏又掐地把玩了一番，突然问：“你爱吃胡萝卜吗？”

凛雪鸦不明所以：“不爱吃。怎么了？”

杀无生脑补了一下他戴着兔耳小口小口嘬胡萝卜的样子，很可惜地把它放到一边。

凛雪鸦犹豫了一下。

“你是不是有一些……难以启齿的小爱好？”他尽量委婉地问。

“什么意思？”

“就是会被特殊物品勾起性冲动，比如女仆装、兔女郎……什么的。还有一些……嗯，你知道……常见或者不太常见的——”

“——你是想问我的性癖吧？”杀无生打断他，“没错，是有一个。”

“方便告诉我是——”

“你。”

“——什么吗……”他的尾音就像雨天的汽车轮胎一样直打飘。

……现在的小年轻都喜欢打直球吗？一点闪避余地都不留。如果年轻五岁，凛雪鸦还可能中招，可他是一根在锅里沉浮多年的老油条，要是还能轻易被挑动情丝，那才是脑子进水……

他后知后觉地想起自己的脑子确实进过水。

杀无生已经回到架子前继续翻找了，留凛雪鸦一个人五味杂陈。

经过十分钟的地毯式搜索，他们共收获围裙一件、眼罩一条、榴莲口枷一枚、奶糖乳夹一对、樱桃尿道珠一串、茄子按摩棒一根、胡萝卜肛塞一根和用途不明的草莓形玩具一颗，放在一个铁制托盘里。

凛雪鸦看着这堆人间凶器，脸色精彩纷呈。

杀无生可能不太清楚这些东西的用途，所以泰然自若，见他沉默，露出虚心请教的表情。在被简单科普了什么是性玩具之后，杀无生也沉默了。

“也就是说，”他尽量组织语言，“我们必须把这些，呃，小玩意儿，戴在某个人的身上？”

嘴上说着“某个人”，弦外之音已昭然若揭。

凛雪鸦立刻后退一步，不慎撞到了砧板，杀无生闻声看过来，福至心灵：

“你看这砧板又大又长，是不是能躺下一个人？”

不得不说命运真是弄人，才把小处男惹急了眼，紧接着就被安排了一场厨房play，凛雪鸦屈辱地躺在料理台上，头下枕着一个南瓜，身体呈“大”字型被魔术贴缚在砧板上，一根皮带从膝弯绕上腹股沟，在会阴扣紧，防止他下意识并拢双腿。与其说是协商后的最佳方案，不如说他根本没有选择，当杀无生态度诚恳地指着桌上限重70KG的铭牌时。

而杀无生虽侥幸逃过一劫，却被报复性地指派了活儿，还在焦头烂额地研究一份长达二十五页的说明书。

说明书上说这是一台生物电阻秤，健身房里常见的那种，用以检测实验体不同部位的电阻抗——简单来说，用来检测那些小玩具是不是被放在了正确的位置。生物电阻秤需要与皮肤直接接触，凛雪鸦脱下女仆装，换上布料更少的围裙，本意是遮羞，结果适得其反——围裙极短，遮了下面露上面，勉强盖住关键部位，一对白花花的胸脯又从领口的荷叶边下跳出来，看上去更加不可描述了。屏幕巨细靡遗地显示了他的身高体重、肌肉含量和体脂率，虽然数字都很漂亮，但他还是感觉自己像一块肉，摆在秤上任人挑肥拣瘦、称斤约两。

四肢动弹不得，最多只能无所适从地扭动脚趾，倒不是因为围裙呼呼透风，只是不喜欢这种身不由己的感觉，即便知道杀无生根本没空看他，每一寸裸露出来的皮肤还是起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，仿佛有一道目光正将他细细爱抚。

“君为刀俎，我为鱼肉呵。”他感慨。

杀无生头也不抬。“如果你再打搅我看说明书，一会儿可不要哭。”

“就算我哭也是因为有些人不好好履行情人的职责，故意使坏。”他讽刺地说。

杀无生把说明书扔到一边。“想不到你还挺饥渴的。”他语气古怪地说。

真不知道他是怎么得出这个结论的，被扒开围裙时凛雪鸦心力交瘁地想。他还没想好怎么应对，杀无生已经把手放在了他的胸前。

“虽然但是，没必要这么急色吧？”他忍不住反驳，“饥渴的到底是谁啊？”

“我乐意。”杀无生冷哼。

凛雪鸦的皮肤很白，乳头也是一种生涩的淡粉，小小的乳头夹在暗红的指甲中间，显得弱小无助又可怜。凛雪鸦找他的那段时间他其实是去卫生间补了指甲油，还没干透，蹭了一点在乳晕上，就像奶油小方上缀着的半颗糖渍樱桃。

也许是周围众多食材的衬托，凛雪鸦看上去非常香甜。他就像一只正在断奶的小狗一样被激起了食欲，眼馋地围着他团团打转。

“听说戴上这玩意儿就会流奶。”杀无生恐吓。

凛雪鸦竭力忍住翻白眼的冲动。他都不忍心告诉他市面上百分之八十的乳夹除了激怒使用者之外别无它用，更别提让男人分泌乳汁了。别问他是怎么知道的，他的性经验比杀无生的杀人经验还要丰富，奶子上挂过的东西比手枪的型号还要琳琅满目。但他已经掌握了杀无生吃软不吃硬的弱点，装出一副被吓得不轻的样子，嘤嘤嘤求放过。

杀无生毫无出息地被萌化了。

他拈起一枚乳夹轻轻往上套。凛雪鸦的乳头软硬适中，捏起来很有弹性，但还不够挺立，他试了几次都没能夹住。他学着片子里看来的技巧，用拇指绕着乳晕打圈，慢慢缩小范围，指甲若有若无地搔刮着乳尖。他这么做的时候凛雪鸦隐忍地喘了几声，听起来非常舒服。

“这样会舒服？那……这样呢？”他用食指和中指夹起乳头，一边来回拨弄，一边往上提拉。乳晕的皮肤被牵扯着，显出流畅紧绷的纹理。

凛雪鸦喘得更加厉害了。

他的乳头已经完全勃起，像两座小山丘，颤巍巍地立在鼓鼓囊囊的胸脯上，乳晕充血，比平时大了一倍，形状浑圆，颜色是一种有光泽的深粉，像伤口下新长出的嫩肉。因为害怕，凛雪鸦一直绷得很紧，当他抓起整个胸脯用力掐揉时，他甚至从砧板上弹了起来。丰实的乳肉一跳一跳撞在手里，乳头被挤扁缩回乳晕，好像圆珠笔的弹簧钮，任人捏扁揉圆，这让杀无生觉得非常可爱。

他戳戳点点地玩了会儿，拿起搁置许久的乳夹。

乳夹的设计很奇特，做成了捕兽夹的样子，而非市面上常见的包胶蝴蝶夹，主体的奶糖也不是装饰，而是奶糖形状的跳蛋，让挑战者望而却步。

通常乳夹是可以调节松紧的，但杀无生对此一无所知。他啪的一下直接合上了乳夹，两排尖利的锯齿死死咬进了乳头。

凛雪鸦倒抽一口冷气。

是刑具吧？是刑具吧！因为充血，乳头敏感了不少，被夹住时的痛感也强烈许多，才戴上一个凛雪鸦已经痛得脸色煞白。杀无生很没有眼力见地又给他戴上一个。

他直接疼出了眼泪。

“快拿开！”他鼻音很重地喊。

杀无生手忙脚乱地把乳夹摘下来。

幸好没有出血。只有几道血痕鲜明地点在乳晕上。奶油小方成了被咬过的奶油小方，糖渍樱桃成了破皮的糖渍樱桃。

杀无生犹豫了一下。“疼吗？”

“你说呢？”凛雪鸦没好气地回道，“不如试试在装着小狗的纸箱上开两个洞，然后把奶子伸进去，要不了半分钟你就能理解——嗯……”他突然说不出话来了，因为杀无生含住了他的乳头。

凛雪鸦简直不知道是该夸他无师自通还是骂他趁机耍流氓：他没有直接趴在他的胸口，而是掀开围裙，从裙底钻进去，从领口钻出来，嗷嗷待哺地拱在凛雪鸦面前，湿热的呼吸拂过锁骨，粗糙的衣料刮着他的皮肤。胸口被口水沾得亮晶晶，杀无生逮哪儿亲哪儿，照着胸脯一通乱啃，把两个乳头拢在一起叼住，就像他刚才说的、纸箱里的小狗。他能感到乳房被牙齿咬痛、被口腔的吸力挤压变形，一条灵活的舌头推着乳珠滚来滚去，一个劲儿地顶着乳缝，把乳头顶得凹陷下去。杀无生吧唧吧唧吃得有滋有味，他倒好，活像一头被牵住鼻子的奶牛，四仰八叉地绑在桌上，被迫给口唇期的变态嘬奶头。虽然不想承认，仅是被玩弄乳头他就来了感觉，杀无生咬他的时候，他爽得差点叫出声。而在看不见的地方，有个热乎乎的东西不老实地蹭来蹭去……

他硬了。

完了，他绝望地想。如果杀无生现在欲行不轨，那他一定不会认真拒绝，顶多半推半就。必要时性也是一种武器，他还不想这么快就亮出底牌。但也许比起害怕杀无生做什么，他更应该害怕的，是他不做什么。

可是狗狗哪有什么坏心眼呢。

他按凛雪鸦的指示调节了乳夹。凛雪鸦对这种乳头刑具心有余悸，所以给他戴上时杀无生贴心地蒙住了他的眼睛，结果起到了反作用——他更害怕了，冰凉的金属贴在肉上时他全身都在发抖，液晶屏上体重的数据像潮汐一样来回波动。

杀无生亲了亲他的额头，与此同时，两边的乳头一阵刺痛。

“好了。”

他好心把围裙往上提了提。裙底已是狼藉一片，奶糖在空荡荡的布料下撑起一对棱角分明的形状，看上去更加色情了。他上下打量一番，发出被蛊惑到的惊叹声。

还是很疼，但没到不能忍受的程度。乳头微肿，被衣服摩擦得酥痒，轻微的受虐加重了耻感，让身体兴奋到流水。凛雪鸦想他脑子里的水一定还没控干净，因为自己居然有点喜欢这种将脆弱暴露在杀无生面前的感觉，并且期待真的被他玩坏。

然而当杀无生拿出那串三十厘米长的尿道珠后，他瞬间变了脸色。

“绝对不行！”他徒劳地夹着双腿，却根本并不拢，“会弄出人命的！”

“紧张了？”杀无生一边按住他一边沉声劝说，“没事的，放心把身体交给我。”

杀无生说对了，他他妈的紧张得要命！把身体交给他？开玩笑！天底下还有比被一个刚失去初吻的小处男调教身体更不靠谱的事儿吗？

说实话，杀无生自己也十分忐忑。过去他只听说过这种玩法：从尿道通入的异物在深入到前列腺甚至膀胱时会激发更深层次的快感，但真正操作起来还是很没底。凛雪鸦之前就已经勃起了，省去了帮他打飞机的麻烦，他甚至还欣赏了一下——修长、干净、没他大；但是马眼太小，而他又在发抖，根本没法对准。

“放松，放松……”他嘘嘘安抚。

“我放松了，是你的手在抖。”凛雪鸦指出。

培训时杀无生从没打出过十环以外的成绩，现在却手抖得没法让拉珠对准一个马眼，简直奇耻大辱。他半跪下来，闭上一只眼睛。

才进去一颗，凛雪鸦就大叫不行。

“不用润滑，你是想杀了我吗？”他咬牙切齿地说。

这回杀无生总算开窍了。他着急忙慌地朝卫生间飞奔而去，跑到一半又折回来。

“油基、硅基还是水基？”不等凛雪鸦回答，他又自言自语，“都拿一瓶好了……你喜欢什么口味？”

看这副打破砂锅问到底的架势，凛雪鸦一时竟分辨不出他是认真的还是故意捉弄自己。而等到杀无生把淋满薄荷味润滑剂的尿道珠塞进来，他又立刻后悔了。他早该料到薄荷味的东西都有一个在清洁时令人安心、在亲密接触时令人难以启齿的共通点。插在阴茎里的颗粒物凉飕飕的，钻进来时带来火辣辣的摩擦感，刺激得他分泌出更多体液。他像发情的女人一样淌着水，一股黏腻的、动物身上独有的辛香在清爽的薄荷味里蔓延开来。

杀无生抽动着鼻子。“你闻到了吗？”

拉珠已经进去了十厘米，越是深入越是艰涩，充血的海绵体膨胀淤塞，阻止异物继续前进，才刚刚说完，就卡住了。

凛雪鸦仰起脖子，发出难耐的气音。

如果说一开始他还能理解为什么有些人沉迷尿道调教，随着痛感一点点叠加，他越来越怀疑这只是一项打着性虐旗号的酷刑。试想有人用一根又细又长的签子帮你掏耳朵，一开始耳道里沙沙作响，酥酥痒痒的感觉让头皮都阵阵发麻，但很快它越挖越深、越挖越深，最后捅破了你的鼓膜、凿穿了你的颅骨，把你的脑髓一勺一勺掏出来……现在他差不多就是这种感觉。

杀无生还在拼命分辨空气里令人血脉偾张的幽香。他记得自己在哪儿闻到过这种味道，可能是手帕、内衣一类的贴身物件，味道很淡，几乎可以忽略不计，却仿佛无处不在，过去只要闻到这股香味，就让他感到身心愉悦，但是后来有一天，它突然消失了。

直到今天它又再次出现。

他调动着每一根嗅觉神经，像排查犯罪现场的侦探一样，搜查空气中的每一个分子。好像是这里……他把头埋到凛雪鸦胯下。

他们前不久还在水里泡过，所以身上很干净，他并不担心。他看到那根漂亮的阴茎已经涨成了紫红色，柱身青筋毕露，仿佛一张窒息的面孔，顶端被钢珠撑大、撑满、汩汩流泪，而香气就是从这里发出的。没有人能抗拒这种带着腥臊和体温的味道，凛雪鸦就是香气的来源这个事实更为之平添了一分诱惑……他不受控地尝了一口。

他尝到了甜味。

凛雪鸦一下子绷紧了。他的性器又酸又胀，充盈着疼痛和莫名的快感，轻轻一碰就产生释放的冲动。一粒粒增加的拉珠让快感一层层累积又阻止他发泄，他好不容易才将快感和排泄欲维持在一个微妙的平衡，杀无生这么一搅和，瞬间溃不成军。

阴茎阵阵收缩，射精的前兆，但此时他连脊髓控制的低级反射都做不到。他想夹起腿，但是杀无生掐着他的腿根，还变本加厉地将阴茎整根含进嘴里。混乱中他将留在体外的小半截拉珠尽数吞入，只剩一枚樱桃形的拉环缀在湿漉漉的龟头上，看上去既纯情又色情。杀无生舔了舔嘴唇，忍住了咬一口的渴望。凛雪鸦小心翼翼地动了一下，让钢珠滑到体内某一处，一头蛰伏多时的猛兽被唤醒了，难以言喻的快感从下腹阵阵涌上。

大事不妙。

“怎么了？”杀无生以为他难受，试图将拉珠拔出来，结果让它再次戳到了前列腺。

凛雪鸦发出一声绵软而高亢的呻吟。

杀无生的心灵受到了冲击。他原以为男人是不可能发出这种叫床声的。

“慢着……”他捡起碎了一地的世界观，忽然意识到一件事，“所以，你没有不舒服？

他捻着樱桃拉环，慢慢转了一圈。

凛雪鸦猛地弹起来，又被皮带牢牢固定在原地。杀无生掌握了要害，令他浑身的肌肉都不由自主地绷紧，弓起的身体像一根上翘的阳具。他从喉咙里挤出一声尖叫。

“别碰！”

他没理会，自顾自将拉珠抽出一截。小小的孔洞泫然欲泣，一点殷红的肉附着在珠子上扯出来，又被狠狠戳回去。

凛雪鸦像是被人打了七寸，激动地挺着腰，阴茎甩来甩去，更多前液和润滑剂从顶端的小孔溢出来，黏黏糊糊地溅了自己一身。杀无生越是卖力，那股他所钟爱的、醉人的动物脂香就越是浓郁，盖过了薄荷润滑剂、盖过了一屋子的蔬菜水果，用不着在门把手上悬挂领带，任何靠近这个房间的人都会心照不宣地默默退开以免打扰到里面的人发情。他听见凛雪鸦叫着自己的名字，就像刚出生的、还没有睁开眼睛的小猫；但心软和心痒并不冲突，反助长了内心的欲火。他重复着抽插的动作——看片时通常会被跳过的那些动作，不同的是，里面的演员用鸡巴操人，而他在操一根鸡巴。

凛雪鸦感到屈辱，但酸痛、饱胀和欣快像潮水交替冲刷他的感官，使他头脑空空，遑论表达。他甚至分不清这种感觉是喜欢还是讨厌，自己是想要逃离还是渴望更多，只知道一个劲地扭着腰，方便那根侵入尿道的细棍子进进出出，捅着他的前列腺。他感觉自己快要到了，但那根细棍子同样也阻止他到达高潮。过多的快感使人疼痛，好处是疼痛多多少少捞回了一部分理智。樱桃还嵌在他的精孔里，像一盏禁欲的红灯，阻止杀无生的欲望改造他，也阻止他为欲望向杀无生敞开……

杀无生浅尝辄止，看过瘾他欲求不满时淫荡的姿态之后，扯了一把厨房卫生纸，擦了擦手。

“这里是敏感点，藏得挺深的。”他点点头，“我记住了。”

凛雪鸦的身体被这句话激起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“行了，”他有气无力地说，“赶紧开始下一项吧，趁我还没有后悔。”

尽管他比任何人都清楚，事到如今，早已由不得自己后悔了。

“你还有什么惊喜是我不知道的？”凛雪鸦自暴自弃地问。

他手脚被绑，乳头上咬着两副锋利的小牙齿，阴茎里插着一串三十厘米长的钢珠，还有一把手指在屁股里进进出出。他自问这辈子不会有比现在更崩溃的时候了，可他万万没有想到，杀无生的状况层出不穷，带给他前列腺高潮一般连绵不绝的惊吓。

原先只知道他吻技烂，刚才又无意间发现了他的口活也烂，没想到更烂的是指交。他能感觉到杀无生在很卖力地讨好自己，结果反而越搞越砸——他的身体里像是爬进了一尾横冲直撞的章鱼，哪里有洞就往哪里钻，毫无技巧可言，虽然不能说是离题万里吧，但永远差一口气，永远触不到那个位置，永远在标准答案附近徘徊，就像在倒车入库时压线的车轮一样令人绝望。

身体里痒得厉害，不由自主地吞吐着手指，润滑剂咕叽咕叽，一股一股泵出来，弄得屁股上黏糊糊。乳头被夹得发麻，已经失去了知觉。阴茎适应了异物，除了时不时抽痛一下之外别无异常，但尿意却越发强烈……为什么杀无生还没搞定？

因为杀无生有点舍不得这么快就把手指抽出去。

凛雪鸦的身体里湿润、柔滑，就像一层厚厚的慕斯，穴肉欲盖弥彰地推挤着他的手指，一有退出的迹象又热情地吸上来，带给他发掘的乐趣。臀肉堆在手心，很有分量，手感好得像流着汁的桃肉，光是托着凛雪鸦的屁股用手指抚弄他，就几乎让他把持不住。他得拼命抑制身体里那头小恶魔，才能忍住不当场要了他。

他一直在观察凛雪鸦的脸色，试图找到传说中让男人最接近天堂的那一点，试图让自己的邪恶念头变得顺理成章。但从凛雪鸦的生无可恋的表情来看，他非但没有找到，而且做得非常糟糕。

“我知道你在找什么。”凛雪鸦冷漠地说，“别白费力气了，我不会假装高潮的。”

杀无生气馁地把手指退出来。

“不过也别灰心，”他又接着说，“你不是我见过活儿最烂的。”

“哦？”杀无生把整只手伸了进去，“你还知道谁的活儿比我更烂？”

……男人该死的胜负欲。他只得改口：“是你！你就是活儿最烂的！没人比你更烂！行了吧？”

气氛更加微妙了。

“道理我都懂，”他转移话题，“可是为什么又有按摩棒又有肛塞？这种高难度动作可不是人人都能承受得住的。”

“你说得对。”杀无生慢慢转了一圈手腕，让凸起的指骨一节一节碾过穴肉。

凛雪鸦一声尖叫堵在嗓子眼，叫不出，咽不下。他的腰像无骨的软体动物一样扭曲着、纠葛着，好似忍受莫大的煎熬。

“哈哈，我知道了……”他的声音不住发颤，“因为这本来是给女人用的，女人有两个洞。但问题是——”

杀无生接口：“——问题是，你的身上只有一个。”他把手拿了出去。

凛雪鸦脱力地摊平四肢，大口大口喘着粗气。

太危险了，差一点就暴露了把柄。虽然这是迟早的事儿，但瞒过一天算一天，杀无生早发现一分钟，他就少一分钟的太平日子。

“但是……”一根冷冰冰的手指如捕猎的毒蛇一样猛地窜入，准确地咬在令他差点尖叫出声的那个位置。凛雪鸦猝不及防，被逼出一声带着哭腔的惊呼。

“努力一下还是做得到的，你说是吗， **掠** ？”

他倒抽一口冷气。

杀无生用两个拇指掰开他。他把鼻子贴在流水的穴上，痒丝丝的鼻息吹进甬道。

“找到了。”他的声音很平静，有一种势在必得的暴戾。

空气里好大一股醋味儿。

凛雪鸦不懂他为什么生气。不就是暴露了自己跟很多人睡过吗？夺新鲜哪——这种人尽皆知的陈谷子烂芝麻到底有什么值得为之动气的？

但是杀无生根本不听他狡辩，他把榴莲口枷塞到了他的嘴里。

榴莲多刺，虽然材质是柔软的硅胶，但还是扎得他连连干呕，生理性眼泪和口水流了一脸。

杀无生默默把口枷调松了一档，从上捋到下地帮他顺了会儿气，全程虎着脸，任凭他如何用眼神撒娇都不为所动。

他解开了凛雪鸦腿上的束缚，仍然固定住上半身，将他举着腿倒提起来。

穴口紧张得不住翕动，松软而多汁，口感类似口腔，夹住他的舌头阵阵收缩，淫糜得一塌糊涂，也许是因为再铁石心肠的男人肛门也是柔软的，也许是因为它已经被很多人使用过，结束之后他也要试试这个洞，让发痛的小兄弟好好爽爽。那些男人也愿意给他舔肛吗？他不知道他们是不是也像他一样爱他爱得要死，但他们干翻他时一定爽得要死。他越想越气，忽然扬起巴掌，照着臀尖狠狠扇下去。

凛雪鸦发出一串叽里咕噜的闷哼。

他没料到杀无生真敢动手，每一下都精准地落在同一个位置，每一下都疼到肉里，脆生生的巴掌接连不断。从没有人敢这样羞辱性地按着他打好像丈夫惩罚不忠的妻子、父亲惩罚说谎的小孩，他也从没有像这样挨过打，连愤怒的声讨都像无助的呜咽。在打他时杀无生也没有停止吻他，亲吻和巴掌，他猜不到哪一个会先落下。

另一方面，被践踏的感觉令他更加兴奋了。

杀无生架着他的腿，像嗦冰淇淋上滴下的奶油一样嗦着润滑剂和肠液，水声听得人面红耳赤。他使劲夹紧屁股，两条腿盘在杀无生的脖子上，锁得他差点窒息。柔软的大腿内侧被颧骨硌得生疼，穴里的舌头还在一个劲儿地顶着前列腺。发现这处宝地后杀无生就像发现了新大陆一样穷追猛打、披荆斩棘，恨不得用舌头在那里开个洞，这副穷凶极恶的样子，要不是已经舒服地快要融化了，凛雪鸦肯定会笑场。

现在，他只发得出含混的呻吟。

趁他意乱情迷，杀无生侧过头，吭的一口咬在他的屁股上。

“！”

他一下子弹起来，被轻而易举按住。他吃痛地乱踢乱蹬，结果反而激怒了杀无生。他死死咬住他不放，发了疯似的撕扯，恨不得从上面叨下一块肉来。早在为凛雪鸦戴上奶糖乳夹时他就想这么做了。皮肤微咸，没有他想象中的香甜，却更令人兽性大发。绷紧时皮下的肌肉隆起，不仅看起来漂亮，咬起来也十分劲道。凛雪鸦从喉咙里发出哀叫，于是他松了口。他安抚地舔了舔自己咬出的牙印，然后对准那圈红痕咬了下去。

凛雪鸦痛得眼泪汪汪，可是口枷阻止他讨饶，含不住的津液从嘴角流到下巴，在颈边聚成一摊，他只能胡乱扭动身子，指望捕食者大发慈悲。杀无生不断加深牙印，不断开辟新的战场，在阴囊、奶子、喉咙、耳垂——所有最敏感的部位——反复咀嚼，好像标记一块土地，甚至还在脸颊上咬了一口——这疯狗！凛雪鸦弓起身子又被抻直，像手绷上的一帕绣布，每一丝褶皱都被熨平，由他亲手刺上自己的图案。就在他放弃了挣扎、以为自己会被撕碎吃掉时，杀无生停了下来。

他一松手凛雪鸦就像一摊糖稀一样软下来，双腿大敞，胸口剧烈起伏，浑身上下都是他咬出来的印子。他满意地察觉到凛雪鸦变乖了，一动不动地任他拨开穴肉检查，在他抚摸小腹时忍着不躲开直到肌肉痉挛，在他把手指插进口枷与嘴唇的缝隙时一边呜咽一边主动含住。他摘下了口枷，但凛雪鸦已经忘记了要说什么，只是泪眼朦胧地乜着他，在杀无生拿出按摩棒时才气若游丝地嘟哝了一句。

“我自己来……”

杀无生解开他的束缚。他半坐起来，张开腿，把按摩棒抵在入口，在杀无生的盯视下，一边抽气一边旋转着慢慢顶入。

茄子顶端做成了龟头的形状，进入时有些费劲儿，除此以外都很顺利。按摩棒又粗又长，几乎顶到了直肠，完全进入后肚脐以下都被撑出了形状。杀无生在肚脐上一指的地方按了按，觉得自己至少能到这儿。

困难的是肛塞。凛雪鸦吞一半吐一半地嘬了好久也没吃进去多少，鲜红的里肉在拉拉扯扯中裸露出来，杀无生看得心痒难耐，忍不住想帮他一把，被一下喝止。

“让你来也可以。”他冷冷地说，“弄坏了以后可就吃不着了。”

杀无生讪讪缩回手。原来这种粗细就会把他弄坏？他低头瞄了眼裤裆，有点拿不准。

这时候凛雪鸦喘了一声，听上去非常难受。

肛塞的设计故意折腾人，接近底部的地方有一个结，做成蒂的样子，他被撑得涨痛不已，抽出又带来酸涩的摩擦感，就这么卡在中间不上不下，手指还老打滑……他出了一身的汗。

“帮帮我，”他小声央求，“我下不去手……”

奇怪，之前百般折磨他杀无生都没有害羞，手指捏住肛塞时耳朵却在发烫。凛雪鸦一条腿搭在自己肩上，自己掰开臀瓣。他看见所有肉褶都被撑平撑开，洞口鼓起一圈不规则的肉环，如同所有使用过度的肌肉一样抽搐不已。他一边按摩那圈肉环，一边小心翼翼地往里推，离得很近，他都能听见肌肉被撕开时咯吱咯吱的声音……他也出了一身的汗。

“要不然算了？”杀无生于心不忍地说，“这里有水有吃的，也不急于一时，改天再试也——”

凛雪鸦滑了一跤，一屁股跌坐在他手上。他发出一声绝望的哽咽。

肛塞一下子插到了底，橘色的圆胖根茎完全看不见了，几片粉绿的硅胶叶子从臀缝里冒出头，像戒托一样托着烂红的腔子。杀无生忽然有种拔出来的冲动。

不过真这样做凛雪鸦一定会弄死他。现在他双手环着自己的脖子，半挂着倚在他身上，浑身湿得像从水里捞出来的一样，还在不住发抖。杀无生很享受这种被依赖的感觉，可惜这种机会可遇不可求。他安抚地捏了捏凛雪鸦的后脖子，从颈后抚到尾椎。

“还剩下一个。”他拿出那颗草莓。

据凛雪鸦分析，如果这套装置原定的适用对象是女性，那么它极有可能是一个阴蒂按摩仪。

“可是男人没那玩意儿。”

“好办。”杀无生把他绑回去，“你把其他的戴好，我一处处试，然后我们就知道它到底是用来干什么的了。”不顾抗议，他把口枷塞进凛雪鸦嘴里，然后给他戴上了眼罩。

蒙住眼睛的凛雪鸦看上去柔弱可欺，像一块装盘的点心一样引人犯罪。他把草莓当做B超探头，贴在几个性感带滑动。凛雪鸦又被刺激得流了水，像一朵湿漉漉的丝绒玫瑰。当他摸索着把草莓按在阴囊上时，仪器的绿灯唰的一下亮了。

凛雪鸦听到冰箱门打开的声音。里面有什么？他想问，可是嘴巴被塞着，只流得出口水，和引人遐想的呜呜声。

杀无生在冰箱里发现了肉类和鱼类，甚至还有一盘口吐白沫的螃蟹，全都绑得和凛雪鸦似的。他在里面摸了一圈，暴力拆开一道密码锁，找到了一个遥控器和一张便签。

遥控器是粉红色的，做成了人体的形状，所有放着玩具的部位对应一盏小灯，绿黄红三色，档位依次升高。他不假思索地按下了开关。

不远处，凛雪鸦发出可怜的呜咽。

“还适应吗？”杀无生问，“是不是不够刺激，要再高一档？”

他把所有开关直接拨到最高。

凛雪鸦猛地弹起，像一条鱼一样在砧板上扑腾，料理台不堪承受地震动着，发出嘎吱嘎吱的呻吟。他几乎是在惨叫，没人听得懂他在叫些什么，甚至连他自己也不明白，只是单纯觉得叫出来会好受些。杀无生以前只在片里听到过这么凄惨的叫床声，当时还以为是演员的演技太浮夸。

“别装了，”他心虚地说，“哪有这么爽？”话虽如此，他还是很怂地关掉了遥控器。

然后他发现，开关失灵了，任他如何鼓捣，灯的颜色都岿然不动。他这才想起还有一张附赠的便签，手忙脚乱地展开来看，凛雪鸦叫得他魂飞魄散，虽然每一个字都认识，连在一起却读都读不顺。情急之下，他大声念了出来：

「请玩家遵循以下规范，谨记安全第一，避免发生事故：

一、驾驶车辆驶入隧道前应减速降档，进入隧道后不可以变换档位。」

这都什么跟什么？他接着念道：

「二、小火焖煮，大火收汁，避免因火候不稳导致食材炖烂或未熟透。」

怎么又变成了烹饪？这打的什么哑谜？

「三、本节关卡为：人体寿司宴。需严格按标准摆放，若在食用过程中掉落或电量耗尽，则判为不合格。」

这回他总算看懂了。只要搞定那什么劳什子的人体寿司宴，就可以把那堆鬼东西从凛雪鸦身体里拿出来了吧？便签反面是一张人体穴位图，有十五个红点，他猜测这代表了寿司的位置。

可是要到哪儿去找寿司呢？

他想起刚才找线索时看到角落里四散分布着一些小盒子。因为里面是真的食物所以他就没管，但是凛雪鸦在他找东西的时候嘴里就没停过，他不会刚好吃了盒子里的寿司吧？

他从未如此痛恨凛雪鸦顺手牵羊的破习惯。他决定再晾他一会儿，让他吃点苦头，长长记性。

而始作俑者对此一无所知，正被接踵而至的高潮折磨得死去活来。

乳夹上的跳蛋、震动肛塞、抽插式按摩棒、在嘴里滚动的带刺口枷……还有什么？他万万没有想到，连尿道珠也是电击的！本来这点刺激不在话下，可他刚才被杀无生撩过了头，才调到最小档，就已经高潮了。

杀无生好像在说话，念一大段冗长的、不像他小脑瓜子里能想出的东西，他听得见却无法理解。嗓子已经叫不出声儿了，嘴巴却仍旧大张，好像下一秒就要背过气去。他觉得肚子要被里面不断搅动的东西顶破了，大腿绷得快要抽筋，膝盖不自觉地内扣，皮带已经勒进了娇嫩的会阴，可他仿佛察觉不到。电流不断从前面扎着前列腺，后穴又被塞得满满当当，前后两处夹击，像一根串着他的竹签子，将他浸在欲海中全方位地蹂躏。

身体里波涛汹涌，快感和疼痛交叉占领意识高地，使他意识模糊。朦朦胧胧中，他感觉到杀无生好像正把什么东西放在自己身上。可能是闯关的必要道具吧，他迷迷糊糊地想，抽出最后一丝神智，尽量保持身形稳定，以免身上的东西掉下去。然后，他感到杀无生开始吻他的身体。

才吃到第五个杀无生就噎住了，他没想到这玩意儿这么干。他想先找点水，可凛雪鸦已经开始抽搐了，他担心他会把身上的寿司掀下去。有一块放在腹股沟中间，而那根插着樱桃的阴茎在不断跳动，像某种活着时食用的刺身，稠白的浊液满溢出来，滴滴答答顺着茎身流下，像甜蜜的佐料，他忽然想尝尝它的味道。都这种时候了，他怎么还在想这些有的没的……鬼使神差地，他伸出筷子夹了一下。

一夹之下，凛雪鸦又到了。

剧烈的高潮推着他拼命摆腰，杀无生跪在他的腿上才勉强按住。他不敢再拖延，狼吞虎咽地叼走了剩下的寿司，仪器的第二个绿灯也唰的一下亮了，周围开始响起嘉宾牵手成功的音效，凛雪鸦已经喘得上气不接下气了，他不假思索地捏住尿道珠的把手，用力往外一抽——

凛雪鸦从嗓子眼里挤出一声绵长的春叫。

精液一股接一股地射出来，积压已久的冲动混杂在射精的快感中，就像开闸的洪水一样，磅礴地冲垮括约肌的堤坝，而他神魂颠倒，一心沉浸快感，等回神的时候已经晚了，一股清澈的热液随后喷出，不受控制地淋了自己一身。

——他就像一只受惊的蛤蜊，当着杀无生的面潮吹了。

杀无生愣愣地看着眼前香艳的一幕。他觉得自己没救了，因为看到凛雪鸦浑身脏兮兮的样子，自己竟然更喜欢他了。

有了刚才的经验教训，他先解开了凛雪鸦手脚的束缚。他左边的屁股上有一个通红的巴掌印，右边的屁股上有一圈齿痕，全身都是自己咬出来的印子，一副被欺负惨了的模样。肛塞拔出体外时发出啵的一声轻响，一大股温热的润滑剂和肠液流了他一手。

其间凛雪鸦一直一声不吭，等全部小玩具都被拿下后，他才转过身去，慢慢蜷成一团。从肩膀抽动的幅度来看，可能是哭了。

杀无生不知所措地绕着料理台顺时针转了两圈，逆时针也转了两圈，终于鼓足勇气，扣扣凛雪鸦头边的砧板。

“你一会儿还要用它切菜吗？”他哪壶不开提哪壶地问。

凛雪鸦把自己缩得更紧了。

他挠了挠头，原地转了几圈，扯了半卷卫生纸给他擦干净，又脱下西装外套，将他包着抱出了厨房。


	6. 第六道门

他把凛雪鸦安顿在没有塌的沙发上，自己去卫生间放了一缸热水，然后把他们落在废弃游泳池里的衣物捞出来，扔进烘干机里，顺便让自己躁动不安的下半身冷静了一下。刚才凛雪鸦哭的时候他满心想的是让他哭得更惨，在他徒劳地用少得可怜的布料遮挡身体的时候自己竟想着将他彻底扒光，然后按在膝盖上用西装裤的皮带抽……真是疯了。

冷静下来之后，他重新回到客厅。

凛雪鸦背对他卧着，看不出喜怒。杀无生蹑手蹑脚走过去，犹豫再三，试探着碰了碰他的肩。

凛雪鸦往沙发里侧缩了缩。

他蹲下来，让自己平视凛雪鸦的后脑勺。

“洗个澡吧，身上会舒服一点。”怕吓着对方，连说话都只敢轻声细语。

“书房的密码是‘521’。”那声音闷闷地说。

“……什么？”

凛雪鸦伸出一根手指，指了指墙上的浪巫谣肖像，惜字如金：“眼神，连起来。”

他没听懂，但凛雪鸦一副爱答不理的样子，看起来不打算解释更多，他只好盲猜。

肖像共二十二张，其中只有九张是正面的，剩下十三张都没有正视镜头。他把这些肖像按视线方向依次连接，得到三个数字：

← → ↓

↓ ↓

→ ← ↓

↓ ↓

← → ↓

……这都能给他发现，他都不知道该佩服他的智慧还是佩服他的心理素质了。

“好好好，我知道了。那我们先去洗个澡，一会儿再解锁，好不好？”

“先解锁。”

杀无生没办法，只能一手绕过他的肩，一手穿过他的膝弯下，把他抱去书房门口开锁。期间凛雪鸦一直闷声不响地缩在他怀里，一只手还死死捉着他的前襟，生怕一不小心把自己摔了。

要是他一直这么乖该有多好，杀无生心酸地想。

凛雪鸦手指都抬不起来，试了几下才终于输对。锁头啪嗒一下砸在他们脚边。

他看上去心情好一点儿了。

凛雪鸦其实早就走出心理阴影了，但是看到杀无生因自己的一颦一促如临大敌，让他觉得非常有趣。

“你有没有一种被算计的感觉？”他忽然问。

这话问得云里雾里。但只要肯说话就是好事，杀无生忙不迭地表示赞同。

“不管是谁，我会让他们付出代价的。”他恨恨地说。

“但在那之前，”杀无生说，“你要先洗澡。一身……怎么报仇雪恨？”

凛雪鸦又把自己缩成了一团。

他们已经进了卫生间。杀无生单手搂着他，另一只手试了试水温，刚好，就把他慢慢放进水中。皮肤的滑腻触感还印在指尖，杀无生不舍地搓了搓手指。

一下水凛雪鸦就把自己沉进缸底，试图将自己淹死。

……这是在干什么？杀无生迷惑地拉上浴帘。过了大约三十秒，一点黑影从浴缸边缘冉冉冒出头。

水声哗哗响着，浴帘背后影影绰绰，杀无生的眼睛不自觉地瞟向那流畅的下颔线、胸肌的弧度、凸起的……他感觉自己又需要冷静了。

明明刚才该看的、不该看的都被看光了，都没有此刻一点朦胧的侧影来得让人怦然心动，光是观赏，都令他感到自己的眼睛犯下了重罪。

“对不起。”他忽然说。

黑影停了停。

“为什么道歉？”凛雪鸦的声音很平淡，在浴室的混响中轰隆隆的。

“我不该舔你的奶子、鸡儿和屁眼。不该玩你的前列腺。不该咬你、打你。不该强迫你自慰。不该故意延长你的高潮时间。不该突然拔出尿道珠害你失禁。”杀无生老老实实地说，“还有现在，我不该偷看你洗澡。”说完他也并没有转过身去。

……够了。

凛雪鸦的语气仍听不出波澜。“你就想说这些？”

杀无生想了想。“还有。”他真诚地说，“别太难过了，至少我不会嫌弃你。有些人玩得太大导致尿道括约肌松弛，所以会漏尿，我懂的。这不是什么大毛病，没事多练练提肛就行了。”

……不，你还是没懂。

凛雪鸦张口欲辩，转念一想，觉得向他解释什么是男性潮吹还不如干脆承认自己漏尿。杀无生表了一通白，巴巴地等他回应，见他一声不吭，失落地垂下了头。

浴帘扒开一道缝，从中间露出个脑袋。凛雪鸦懒洋洋地趴在浴缸边缘。他浑身湿漉漉，头顶氤氲着水汽，一边的脸颊上还有一圈牙印。

“一起洗吧。”

从他趴着的地方淌下一摊晶莹的水迹。

杀无生窘迫地并着腿，试图掩盖两腿中间朝凛雪鸦起立敬礼的那根东西，可就像压不平的书页折角一样，刚按下它又翘了起来，十分顽固。

浴缸很大，三个人共浴都绰绰有余。凛雪鸦坐在他对面，斜眼看他折腾了一会儿，盘起腿，用脚掌拢住杀无生的性器。这个姿势让后穴完全暴露在杀无生面前，可他丝毫不以为意。

从杀无生的角度，刚好可以看见尚未完全合拢的穴肉，和大腿根层层叠叠的齿痕。他咽了咽口水，身下的东西又精神了些。

“好看吗？”凛雪鸦冷不丁问。

他连忙移开视线，可无论视线落到哪儿都显得色眯眯的，只能看自己，一低头，凛雪鸦的脚在胯下轻踩，显得自己像个恋足癖。

凛雪鸦用脚帮他撸了一会儿，把头埋进水底，张口含住了他。

一瞬间杀无生爽得只想一口气插到底，顶到喉咙口、顶进食道、顶进胃里——管他的！但是凛雪鸦吞得很艰难，脸颊凹进去一块，阴茎撑得口角欲裂，他舍不得用力。他的腮边好大一圈牙印，微微泛着红。破相了。杀无生忍不住伸出手去，抚上那圈红痕。凛雪鸦在水下对他笑了一下，被水折射过后变了形，像一只蛰伏的海妖。

即便是在最夸张的性幻想里，杀无生也只敢稍稍肖想一下使用他的后门，不敢过分逾矩。凛雪鸦在吃他的鸡巴？现实竟比性幻想还要夸张，凛雪鸦的奔放程度远超他的预想。但是好喜欢……想要将他的全部姿态尽收囊中。

适应之后凛雪鸦试着吞吐。胸脯上的肉晃来晃去，啪嗒啪嗒打在膝上，透过水纹，他能看到乳峰间有道深深的沟壑，像女人一样。柔软的舌头舔舐着冠状沟，牙齿不时擦过柱身，紧致的喉咙有节奏地收缩……杀无生以为自己提前见到了天堂。

在给他做深喉时凛雪鸦的臀部也在一扭一扭，看得他十分心动。他悄悄把手搭在软烂的穴口，手指挤进去，滑唧唧的润滑剂溢出来。凛雪鸦十分自然地坐在他的手上，上上下下使用他的手指，等到实在憋得受不了才浮上来透口气，就像一尾鱼搁浅在自己怀中。杀无生和他接吻，他把他们的性器抵在一起磨蹭，然后又潜下去。

浮浮沉沉好几轮，最后一次，不知是谁撞到了淋蓬头开关，咔哒一声轻响，漫天水珠喷洒而下，将他们笼罩在一片细密的雾中。一开始淋下的水是冷的，凛雪鸦冻了个激灵，像一叶弱不禁风的小白帆，杀无生很有男友力地弯下腰，将他挡在双臂围成的港湾中。浴霸在他们头顶划过一道虹彩。在这如梦似幻的氛围下，他射在了凛雪鸦的嘴里。

凛雪鸦被浓精呛住了，低下头咳个不停。杀无生愧疚地帮他拍背。咳完他张开嘴，向杀无生展示通红的喉管和舌面上乳白色的精液。

“好苦啊。”他大着舌头说，喉头咕嘟一耸，将精液尽数咽下。

杀无生一瞬间心动过速到几乎骤停。

“你、你——”

凛雪鸦歪着头，等他说下去。

他激动得语无伦次，“你”了半天也没“你”出个所以然来，最后笨拙地抱着凛雪鸦索吻，吃了满嘴自己的精液。

凛雪鸦被他逗笑了。

“我之前答应过你，等出去后就跟你交往半年，有这回事吧？”

杀无生竖起耳朵。

“你……介不介意提前开始？但是先说好，”他干咳一声，“就算交往我也不会满足你的异装癖的。”

说得好像自己还能因此狠下心拒绝一样。

快乐像一道闪电，劈在杀无生头顶，使他热血澎湃。凛雪鸦一低头，顿时惊呆：这才过了三分钟，杀无生竟然又硬了。这两个小时他就像根永动的旗杆一样不停升旗、降旗、升半旗、降半旗，还跃跃欲试地贴上来，恨不得拉着他就地来一发。

他严词拒绝：“我里面还痛着呢！今天不行。”

杀无生乖巧坐好，给他按摩腰腹。

水已经凉得差不多了，浮着来不及咽下的、悬浮的珍珠一般的精液。他抱着凛雪鸦冲了把澡，抱着他擦干身体，抱着他吹了头发，直到穿衣服才将他们短暂分开，穿完立刻重新黏上来，犹如一个超大号背部挂件，要不了多久他们就会因为互相渗透而变成连体婴。

乳夹取下后他的乳头一直没有消肿，为了减少摩擦，他贴了两个创可贴。同样经不得碰的还有前茎和后穴，于是他同样也没穿裤子，只套了一件遮过膝盖的宽大外套。一想到外套底下是真空的，杀无生就感到口干舌燥，并怀疑凛雪鸦只是在打击报复。

凛雪鸦问他要来最后一关的关键物品，发现那不过是书房密码的提示，而他不用提示就已经解锁了书房，大感受骗，很没劲地扔到一旁。

“所以，”他抓了把头发，“还剩最后一间房间，我们就能离开这鬼地方了吧？”

杀无生注意到他用的是“我们”，备受鼓舞。无论这密室的设计师是谁，他由衷地想，感谢你们，祝你们好运。

他们走进倒数第二间房间。


	7. 第七道门

墙墙墙墙墙墙墙墙墙墙墙墙墙墙墙墙

墙 架子 架子 架子 架子 架子 墙

墙书书书书书书书书书书书书书书墙

墙书书书书书书书书书书书书书书墙

墙书书书书书书书书书书书书书书墙

墙书书书书杀无生凛雪鸦书书书书墙

墙墙墙墙墙墙墙 门 墙墙墙墙墙墙墙

以上就是他们目前的处境。

杀无生联想起读书等身的学生时代，开始头痛，而凛雪鸦扶着腰上前，从满地散落的书中捡起一册，脸色微妙地变了。

“有什么不对吗？”杀无生关切地问。

“没什么。”凛雪鸦把书往背后一藏，“我大概明白了，这一关应该是要我们把这些书分门别类放在这五个书架上，有可能是按类别，有可能是按字母顺序，最后书脊的形状或者花纹会连成我们需要的线索。等会儿你就负责一三五，我负责二四。别跟我要公平，你刚才做了什么自己心里再清楚不过。”

“行。”杀无生说，“是什么书？”

“一个无聊的文豪写的无聊的名著而已。怎么？你还对文学感兴趣？”

“给我看看。”他靠过来。

凛雪鸦后退一步。“都说了，没什么好看的。”

杀无生不死心地瞟着凛雪鸦背在身后的双手。“那给我看一眼也不要紧。”

“你不信我？”

“我没有这个意思，只是总感觉有哪里不对。”

“说白了你还是不信我。”

“跟这没有关系。让我看一眼，我保证马上就去干活儿。”

“我说你这人怎么不讲道理？”

杀无生莫名其妙：“我只是想看一眼书名，怎么就不讲道理了？”

“你一点都不尊重我！”

“一本书而已，不至于吧？”

“不至于？”凛雪鸦气呼呼地说，“我们才刚刚交往半小时，你就和我对着干，以后混熟了，我还怎么降得住你？”

杀无生举手投降：“好好好，我不看了，这下总行了吧？”

凛雪鸦松了口气。还没等他完全放下心来，杀无生猛地暴起，将他按在怀里，一只手捏住他背在身后的双腕，另一只手趁机将书一把抽出。他一边抱住使劲扑腾试图跳起来抢书的凛雪鸦，一边大声念道：

“《房中秘术》，著者吕纯阳，古代房中术的高潮宝典，九、九浅一深与八浅二深……仅供夫妻性生活模仿参考……”

他越念越小声，终于全然听不见了。一低头，正好和凛雪鸦面面相觑。

“……”

“……”

“随便看吧。”凛雪鸦泄气地趴在他的胸前，懒得再扑腾，“反正总要被发现的。”

杀无生掂了掂书。“所以，你是担心我用这些来对付你。”

“担心？我有什么好担心的？”他嘴硬，“你又看不懂古文。”

杀无生翻了两页，从书后露出上半张脸。

“有译文。”

最后并没有用上，因为书里写的是男女房中术，不适用于男男。

但这并不意味着自己的屁股就安全了。只要还有双色令智昏的眼睛在背后虎视眈眈，就谈不上安全。

他们徜徉书海，发现房间里几乎清一色的小黄书，偶尔有几本名著，也自问世以来就饱受争议。杀无生还从角落里翻出了全系列的《母婴周刊》，顿时心花怒放。也许他们还要在这里待上个几年，他乐观地想。

现在他觉得凛雪鸦可爱得要命，够不着书架最顶层时踮起的脚尖也可爱，一只手努力伸长一只手扯住下摆时不小心露出的屁股蛋子也可爱，意识到走光后冲自己发火的样子也可爱……不管做什么他都只想亲亲他。

如果他们是在拍vlog，那么此刻镜头里应该有一张放大放大再放大的脸，随后屏幕一花，视角落在地上，并发出碎裂的音效，屏幕彻底黑掉。但杀无生不是DV，他一个战术性后仰，撞到了什么东西。

他撞开了私人影院的投影仪。

灯啪地一下全暗了，墙上蓝光一闪，开始公放小电影。一对男女以一种不堪入目的姿势交缠在一起，不时发出不堪入耳的啧啧亲吻声。

在场的两位男同性恋脸绿了。

杀无生扑上去，试图关掉投影仪，结果一脚踢翻了一箱录像带。他的耳朵开始发烫，所幸黑暗中瞧不出自己通红的脸色。等他手忙脚乱地把地上收拾干净，一抬头，发现凛雪鸦正很无语地瞧着自己。

“我算是明白为什么后来没有人雇你暗杀了。”

投影光把他的脸照得五彩缤纷。他一边使劲儿往下拽着衣摆，护住屁股，一边弯下腰，从箱子里挑出一盘录像带。

“放这个。”

之后他们便在GV的背景音下，归完了一房间的小黄书。期间凛雪鸦口若悬河，大谈色情文学与情色文学的区别及两种文学在中外的演变史，顺便点评了一番背景音里的叫床声。

“太假了。”他辛辣地说，“现实中要有人这么叫，恐怕医院里又得多出几例阳痿患者。”

“可是你刚才叫成那样的时候，我反而更加兴奋了。”杀无生说。

回想起刚才的一切，凛雪鸦一头撞向书架。“让我们给彼此留下最后一点体面吧……”他痛苦地说。

“害羞了？”杀无生说，“没关系，以后在我面前你大可以直接叫出来，我不会笑你的。就像我在说出‘漏尿’这种傻话时，也一定不会希望你取笑我。对，我已经知道那是潮吹了，刚才有本书上写了：在射精后持续刺激阴茎就能使男性潮吹。我原来一直以为只有女人才会喷水。但是话又说回来，你喷得也太多了吧？一般人喷出500CC已经是极限了，你真的没有不舒服吗？需要我给你倒杯水吗？”

“不对……”凛雪鸦喃喃自语。

“哪里不对？”杀无生追问，“不舒服吗？肚脐以上还是肚脐以下？是脱水还是——”

凛雪鸦比了个噤声的手势。

他对着满架的书比划了一阵，手指挨册拂过，在一本精装的大部头上停了停。

“无生，”他回过头，“你见过这本书吗？”

“见过。我们进来时架子上只有这本书。怎么了？”

他捏着书脊前后扳了扳，没扳动。仔细一看，这本书竟是嵌在书架里的，只能沿两根轨道左右移动。杀无生刚才只顾按字母顺序理书，没发现其中蹊跷。

他微调书的位置，指尖对准烫金的书名用力一按——

精装本的封面严丝合缝地契在突出的砖石上，推动着墙面逆时针转了半圈。墙后露出一个大洞。

书架背后还藏着一道暗门。

看清新环境后，两人不约而同地开始呻吟。

“又来了，”凛雪鸦说，“我们到底是在玩密室逃脱还是在给废旧房间大扫除？”

他们面前有一张单人床，一张小书桌，以及满地——毫不夸张地讲——摞成小山的粉红色的信封。

凛雪鸦还在怀疑人生，杀无生已经捡起一封，拆了起来。

“既然你把我的心已经弄乱了，”他念道，“那你打算什么时候来弄乱我的床？”

凛雪鸦哆嗦了一下。“这也太土了，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

“每天只想和你做四件事：一日三餐。”

“够了，打住！再说就烦了。”

“不是我说的，”杀无生扬了扬手中的信纸，“信上写的。没有署名，日期分别是4月2日和11月9日。”

“日期？”凛雪鸦打起精神，“那我们按日期排列一下试试？”

“知道了。”杀无生说，“有些事不用在一晚内做完的，我们又不赶时间，可以每晚都做一做。3月4日。”

“够了，你一定要这么——”

“——我发现昨天很喜欢你，今天也很喜欢你，而且有预感明天也会喜欢你。8月19日。”

“停止你的试探，我不会因为区区——”

“——你问我多喜欢你，我说不出来。但是我心里明白，我宁愿和你吵架，也不愿意去爱别人。8月20日。”

“杀无生！你是不是觉得这样很好玩儿？我再说一次——”

“——你最可爱了！我说的时候来不及思索，我仔细想过之后，还是会这么说。10月11日。”

凛雪鸦忍无可忍，直接动手抢信。杀无生蓦地从信纸后抬起头来。

“情话都是学来的，但爱你是真的。8月21日。”

有一瞬间他竟然不敢和他对视。

那双眼睛明亮、澄澈，仿佛与之对视就会被看透一切。他忽然有一种做贼心虚的感觉。

太奇怪了，他不就是个贼吗？何况他有什么好心虚的？是杀无生在向自己求爱，心虚的应该是他才对！

见他默不作声，杀无生又拆开一封。“人生最美好的两件事，就是睡你——睡觉，和你。1月8日。人总是会变的，从一开始的喜欢你，到后来的更喜欢你。9月22日。我有笔好几亿的生意，想和你谈谈……这是什么意思？”

凛雪鸦叹了口气。“你总是喜欢做一些令我尴尬的事。”他无可奈何地说。

“彼此彼此。”杀无生回敬。

信一共有365封，一封不多，一封不少。他们花了半个小时，将信按日期先后，排成一块沉甸甸的纸砖。每封信的边缘都被涂了几点墨痕，拼在一起，一面写着“520”，一面写着“1314”。杀无生将密码输入，通往卧室的门锁也解开了。

“最后一间房间了。”他四下望了望，目光依依落在凛雪鸦身上，“我都有点舍不得走了。”

“别说傻话了。”凛雪鸦侧过头，避开杀无生的目光，“别忘了出去后，我们还得找背后主使算账。”

他不肯承认自己其实也有些动摇。

“好了。打起精神来，越是到了最后关头，越不能掉以轻心。”

他深吸一口气，推开了最后一扇房门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 土味情话来自杜蕾斯&杰士邦文案


	8. 第八道门

还没进去，房间里就响起如雷的掌声。凛雪鸦探进半个脑袋，再缩回来时被纸条彩带糊了满头满脸。

“做好心理准备。”他言简意赅。

杀无生深吸一口气，硬着头皮闯了进去。

他发出一声少见多怪的惊叹。

凛雪鸦啧了一声。“情趣酒店而已，”他嫌弃地说，“至于么？”

灯光昏黄一片，一进屋暧昧的香氛就扑鼻而来。这间屋子的墙壁居然是粉红色的，挂满全套的刑具，天花板是一面巨大的镜子，非常恶趣味。最显眼的正中央摆着一张king size大床，铺满玫瑰花瓣。杀无生在床上按了按，对于柔软度十分满意。比砧板好多了，即便用老汉推车的体位也不至于受伤。他期待地回过头去，希望凛雪鸦能感受到他发射的爱心光波。

凛雪鸦正在检查衣橱和床头柜。他唰地一下拉开橱门，发现了整整一橱柜的情趣内衣，见多识广如他，竟也一时认不全。见杀无生一心扒拉床单，他偷偷摸摸从里面掏出一副兔耳朵，比划了一下，戴在头顶。

“我是猫耳派。”杀无生的声音从头顶飘来，“不过兔耳也不错，很衬你。”

凛雪鸦砰的一声合上了橱门。

他又拉开床头柜，在里面发现了整整一抽屉的保险套。这一次用不着杀无生发表评价，他自己得出了结论：

“没有你的尺寸。所以，不准内射。”

“都听你的。”杀无生深情地说。

凛雪鸦认命地闭上眼睛，张开嘴，让杀无生把舌头伸进来。杀无生的吻技居然提升了不少，他被亲得腿软，杀无生顺势把他往怀里一捞。他们推推搡搡倒在床上，他的上衣已经被卷到了腰上，杀无生已经啃起了鸦脖子，身下突然发出纸张揉皱的声音。

凛雪鸦从玫瑰花瓣里扒拉出一红一蓝两封皱巴巴的信。

杀无生不满地从他手里夺过信，还想继续，凛雪鸦一偏头，躲开了。

“先念信。”

他委屈地拆开了蓝色的那封。

「你在不两情相悦就不能出去的房间一共待了15小时，」他大声念道，「成功解开了8个房间、32道机关，经历了湿身诱惑、英雄救美、厨房普雷和互诉衷肠等环节，其中接吻时间长达30秒，使用羞羞小道具时间长达2个小时。在湿身诱惑环节，你的心率最高达到每分钟170次，在厨房普雷环节，你的体温曾一度超过38摄氏度。你最常说的一句话是‘等我出去就杀了你’——什么鬼？经综合评价，你的好男友指数为★★★★★，好丈夫潜力为★★★★★， 结婚可能性为100%，恭喜你获得西幽财团旗下皇家歌剧院独家赞助的世纪婚礼新郎名额，祝二位百年好合。」

红色的那封内容大同小异。

“所以，”杀无生说，“这是一间‘不两情相悦就不能出去的房间’，最后一道门的解锁方法是两情相悦？”

……这么拗口的名词居然没把他绕进去，看来舌头变灵活后能提升的不止吻技。

“有可能。”凛雪鸦谨慎地说，“但我觉得没这么简单，保险起见，我们应该先上床，再从长计——”话未说完就被杀无生从床上一把扛起，朝门外一路狂奔。

“你要带我去哪儿？”他死命挣扎，“别被它骗了，感情这种东西又没有标准，是不是两情相悦怎么可能被检验出来？”

杀无生不管。他跑到门口，把凛雪鸦往地上一戳。

“开门吧，我们是真心相爱的。”他信心满满地说。

大门纹丝不动。

是不是要通过什么举动来证明？他反手揽住转身欲逃的凛雪鸦。

“你配合我一下！”杀无生催促道，倾身吻住他的嘴唇。

一秒钟过去了。

十秒钟过去了。

一分钟过去了。

大门稳如泰山。

杀无生的表情从信心满满变成疑惑，变成震惊，变成沮丧，变成愤怒。

凛雪鸦不敢和他对视，目光躲闪地望着他背后的墙壁。

“你又骗我。”

“我没有，”凛雪鸦狡辩，“是这门不准。难道你宁可相信一扇破门也不肯相信我？”他踮起脚尖，讨好地献上嘴唇，“再亲我一下，说不定门就开了。”

任他如何勾引，杀无生都牙关紧咬，像被施了石化咒一样一动不动。

“你是不是觉得我很好骗？”他从牙缝里挤出字来。

“是。”凛雪鸦诚实地说。

“是不是觉得只要跟我上床我就会不计前嫌地供你使唤？”

“……是。”

杀无生气疯了。

“你根本不爱我！”他怒不可遏地咆哮道，“你答应和我交往只是为了稳住我！”

“你吼什么？”凛雪鸦梗着脖子，“门打不开只能说明我们之中至少有一个不爱对方，如果是你不爱我呢？要我说你不过是馋我身子罢了，用不着解释，我懂——人不好色那还是人吗？”

杀无生暴跳如雷。“我爱你，就像呼吸一样自然！不呼吸我可以活五分钟，不爱你我连一秒钟都活不下去！爱你是我每天早晨睁眼后做的第一件事和晚上闭眼前做的最后一件事，要不是因为我不常做梦，连梦中都只会是你，你怎么敢这样污蔑我！”

“别激动，我完全没有贬低你人格的意图。”凛雪鸦息事宁人地说，“我的意思是，你对我只有呃……性欲，外加一点执念——反过来同样成立——足以催化出爱的错觉。”

这并没有为他的辩护增添说服力。

“‘只有性欲’——指的是每个礼拜都和不同的人出去找乐子吗？”杀无生反唇相讥，“亏你说得出口！”

“什么意思？”凛雪鸦警惕地问。

“上个礼拜你出差，住在玫瑰酒店402室，离开后垃圾桶里有一只用过的保险套，我刚刚确认过了，不是你的尺寸。上上个礼拜你去夜总会花天酒地，走廊监控拍到至少三个人进过你的包厢，每次时间不超过半个小时。上上上个礼拜……”

凛雪鸦瞠目结舌。“你跟踪我？！”

“是追杀。”杀无生纠正，“忘了吗？直到刚才我们都还是不死不休的仇敌。”他补充了一句，“现在又是了。所以，不想死的话就老老实实回答我的问题。你爱他们吗？”

“不。”

“却和他们上了床。”

“我和很多人上过床。”凛雪鸦抱着手臂，将杀无生从头到脚审视了一圈，“遗憾的是，这些人当中没有你。”

杀无生看上去很想将他徒手掐死。

他尽量保持心平气和：“既然不爱他们，那你为什么要和他们上床？”

“理论上来说，我有权利和任何想睡我的人上床。包括你。”

“你就不觉得自己像个、像个妓女吗？”

“就因为我随随便便和别人约炮？”

“原来你知道自己在做什么！”杀无生拔高了嗓门，“如果我没有选择先开门，刚才你是不是打算顺水推舟也和我上床？”

“没错。有什么不好吗？”

“好就好在如果今天站在这里的不是我，而是随便哪个人，你都会和他假戏真做！”

“是这个道理。”凛雪鸦冷笑，“假戏真做又怎么样？我的人虚虚实实，我的生活真真假假，凭什么换成性爱就得公私分明？”

杀无生脸涨得通红，一根根青筋绽在额角，看上去快要爆血管了。

他强迫自己冷静下来。“听着，我不在乎你每天晚上上哪儿鬼混，也不在乎你有过多少个情人和炮友——”

“——你在乎得要命。别对我撒谎，我又不是傻子。”

“把人当成傻子的难道不是你吗？自以为把所有人都蒙在鼓中，却没想到我远比你想象的更了解你，只是不愿过问，指望你有朝一日迷途知返！”

凛雪鸦也动了肝火。“这是 **我的** 私生活，你凭什么过问？”

“凭我爱你！”

“多好的借口！平均每个月都有至少三个人信誓旦旦地对我大吐类似的花言巧语，然后等着我投怀送抱，你凭什么认为我吃这一套——换句话说，你有什么特殊之处能让我对你另眼相看？”

“我乐意拿真心填你这座无底洞，乐意千金买个响儿听，你管得着吗？”

凛雪鸦一时语塞。

“那现在呢？”他破罐破摔，“你要逼我和你睡吗？为了促成所谓的‘两情相悦’？”

“恰恰相反，我不会再碰你一根手指头。”杀无生冷酷地说，“你求我都不管用。”

“别做无谓的承诺。”凛雪鸦说，“你的下半身已经出卖了你。”他抬起膝盖，挑逗地蹭了蹭杀无生的胯下。这个动作牵扯得外套下摆掀开了一角，令本就藏不住的春光一览无遗。

他的脖子上还印着刚刚留下的吻痕，兔耳随摇晃的幅度一颤一颤。

又一股热流冲向下腹。杀无生羞愤地捂住了裆部。

“等我出去就杀了你！”

出去？他们还出得去吗？

短短十几个小时，杀无生经历了人生的大起大落，想不开也是正常。凛雪鸦目送他一路小跑着消失在走廊拐角，忽然反应过来。

等等，他这是被甩了？一直以来都是他甩别人，还从来没有人敢甩他！

“喂——”他想叫住他，一开口才发现嗓子在刚刚的争执中喊哑了。他烦躁地抓了把头发，几个小时前曾有过一次的抽烟的冲动再度涌上。

如果能抽口烟该多好……

从走廊由远及近地传来踢踢踏踏的脚步声，他一抬头，杀无生正站在自己面前。

杀无生本来已经走了，突然又折回来，对他扬起了手。一般人面对威胁先抱头，凛雪鸦先捂屁股，然后才猛地反应过来，双手护头缩成一团。掌风落下，没有意料中的疼痛，只有头皮紧了一紧。

杀无生扯下了他的兔耳朵。

“你不配戴这么可爱的东西！”他怒气冲冲地说。


	9. 复合进行时

杀无生被他伤透了心，把自己关在书房背后的客卧里不肯出来。凛雪鸦去探望过他一次，一米九的大高个蜷缩在一米八的床上，显得十分可怜。

随即他就被这个一米九的小可怜轰了出去。

不过吃饭时间倒是没有不食周粟。

晚餐三菜一汤，不算丰盛，但是分量很足，非常适合两个干了一天体力活的大男人。做饭时凛雪鸦仍然克服不了心理阴影，所以他把砧板拆了下来，直接在料理台上切菜，导致刀工大失水准；火候也不稳定，蔬菜炖得半生不熟，肉的口味更是令人迷惑。他吃了两口就尴尬地放下了筷子。

杀无生倒是没说什么，照单全收，干完饭就敲敲他面前的桌子，催他赶紧吃完，好把脏碗留给他洗。

“下次我来做饭吧。”凛雪鸦路过厨房时，杀无生从哗哗的水声和锅碗瓢盆声里对他说。

这是冷战后杀无生说的第一句话，凛雪鸦备受鼓舞。

当杀无生第三回照着他的脸抡上房门时，他摸摸凉飕飕的鼻尖，觉得这样下去不行，等不是办法，干才有希望，他得想法子把杀无生哄回来。

接下来的几天他千方百计想要爬上杀无生的床，头一天严重受挫，因为一大早他就发现砧板不知什么时候装回了料理台，而杀无生正端着一盆厚切牛排一步一步朝他逼近。

逃离案发现场时他都没跑得这么快。

杀无生把他抓回来，向他再三保证砧板已经用消毒水彻头彻尾清洗过了一遍，凛雪鸦死活不肯吃。杀无生也不跟他客气，把两份都吃了。他坐在一边，委屈巴巴地端着一碗奶油汤小口小口喝着——汤的颜色让他产生了糟糕的联想——然后假装不经意地朝杀无生挨近，距离越拉越近、越拉越近，几乎贴到了一起……

杀无生噌的一下站了起来。

凛雪鸦扑了个空。他一击不中，干脆耍起赖，哎呦哎呦直叫唤。

杀无生居高临下地俯视他。

“你怎么了？”

“我屁股疼……”他可怜巴巴地说。

“……里面外面？”

他在椅子上扭来扭去。“都疼。”

很难形容杀无生此时的表情，他像是准备找人火并，结果一扣扳机枪管里蹦出只小鸟；又像全副武装好赶赴鸿门宴，结果发现接头地点定在麦当劳。

“那就别乱动。”杀无生缓和了语气，“吃完了吗？吃完了把盘子给我。”

有戏。

凛雪鸦顺势站起来。“我来洗吧。”

杀无生从上到下打量了他一圈。“你这辈子洗过碗吗？”

……上辈子也没有。

“我可以学！”

“但我没有多余的碗给你𤭢，就像没有多余的心给你摔碎。还有，”他恶狠狠地补充，“不要妄想和我套近乎！”

凛雪鸦垂头丧气地趴在桌面上，不到半秒钟就跳起来——他趴着的地方有一摊油迹。杀无生风驰电掣地从厨房冲出来，抄起全新的抹布往他脸上一顿擦，擦完接着回去洗碗。

接下来的一个下午凛雪鸦都在努力证明自己在持家方面的价值。在扫地时他和最后一小撮灰迹斗争了十分钟也没能扫进畚箕里，杀无生过来后三下五除二就扫干净了。在擦玻璃时他一脚踢翻了水桶。备菜时他又不小心把自己关进了冷库，杀无生四处找不到他才发觉不对，他被搭救上来时冻得皮肤发紫，杀无生看他的眼神简直像关怀一名残障人士。

但这不能怪他！毕竟他居无定所，从不需要操心身外之物，他本以为杀无生也是一样的。

他后知后觉地想起来同居那会儿家务都是杀无生干的，他一直知道，只不过那时候他眼里只有他身上的宝物，对其他的从不关心。

他觉得自己被杀无生养废了，唯一的价值只剩下陪睡。当他公布这一发现时，杀无生不怎么惊讶地挖苦道：“你本来就什么也不会。”

“那是因为我不需要会。”他争辩，“我只要雇佣会做这些事的人就可以了。”

“于是你找到了我。”

“你知道我不是这个意思，”他发出黏黏糊糊的鼻音，“但我真的离不开你……不如你帮我做家务，我可以在别的方面报答你。我们 **等价交换** 。”他眨了眨眼。

杀无生首先肯定了他的商业头脑，然后把他打包成粽子扔出了房间。

“穿件衣服吧你！”关上门前，他痛心疾首地说。

夜里凛雪鸦辗转反侧。只睡了一个人的king size大床空落落的，只有半道月光照在身侧，陪他安眠。他并不是第一次一个人入睡再一个人醒来，也不是第一次失眠，但今晚——只有今晚——他有点想念环在腰上的有力的手，想念可以枕着的宽阔的胸膛，想念环绕在耳边的粗重的呼吸声……

他想自己又寂寞了。

他漫无目的地捏了会儿从杀无生房里顺来的兔耳朵，把它揣在胸前。这次杀无生是铁了心要他好看，他一筹莫展地在房间里转了几圈，觉得不能坐以待毙，还是得主动出击。

他把目光缓缓投向衣橱。

他守着闹钟起了个大早，在卫生间里堵住了杀无生。

杀无生将《母婴周刊》盖在大腿上。“你有完没完？”

凛雪鸦尴尬地退了出去，关门时不小心卷住了衣服，一截下摆卡在门缝里无助地晃动。

五分钟后，杀无生甩着水走出来，狐疑地端详着凛雪鸦拖到地上的外套，把他吓了一跳。

“怎么黑眼圈这么重？”

“你还好意思问我？”杀无生咬碎钢牙，“大半夜的你不睡觉，在屋子里跑来跑去干什么？”

“干这个。”凛雪鸦从口袋里掏出兔耳朵戴在头上，然后掀开了外套。

杀无生只看了一眼就捂住了眼睛。“你究竟想要什么？”他低吼，“别以为穿成这样我就会原谅你！”

“我不需要你的原谅。恰恰相反，”凛雪鸦冷漠地说，“你最好一辈子都别原谅我。”

他就像个性工作者一样老练地甩掉外套。格子呢风衣从半空落下，依次拂过领结、紧身衣、袖扣和一朵圆滚滚的兔尾巴，最后啪的一声，堆在红色漆皮高跟鞋里的紧绷的脚背上。

杀无生触电一样弹起来，逃到离他直线距离最远的角落，耳根通红。

高跟鞋限制了凛雪鸦的发挥，使他无法火力全开。他们像玩老鹰捉小鸡一样在客厅里团团转，在二十二个浪巫谣的注视下你追我赶。

“再过来我对你不客气了！”杀无生隔着一张茶几喊话。

凛雪鸦见惯了大场面，丝毫不慌。“好啊，你想怎么对我不客气？”他边喘边笑，“霸王上弓？先奸后杀？料你有贼心也没这个贼胆。”

杀无生落荒而逃。

追出去时凛雪鸦崴了一下。

“哎呀！”

杀无生飞奔回来。

“疼吗？要紧吗？还能走路吗？”他焦急地问，见凛雪鸦不说话，干脆将他一把抱起。

凛雪鸦扯住他的领口，翻身把他压在沙发上。两天前他也曾像这样被压在沙发上，现在上下易位，不知为何，他觉得自己并没有从那次短暂的以下犯上中走出来，现在的自己，依然处于劣势。

一时间没有人说话，只听得见喘息声。

杀无生静静瞧着他。

“第几次了？你骗我。”

“怎么叫骗呢？”他抵赖，“我是真的崴了脚。只不过，没那么夸张就是了……”

杀无生侧过头。“随便你。”

他的手里被塞了什么东西，用眼角余光看到，是凛雪鸦从紧身衣胸口掏出的口红。

要做什么？解题吗？难道还有什么关卡被他们漏掉了？还是——

刺啦。

凛雪鸦毫不可惜地撕下了这身兔女郎装束。

杀无生终于忍不住回过头来：“好好的衣服你撕它干什——”他的眼神直了。

凛雪鸦将自己浑身上下用口红做满了记号：他把两个乳头圈起来，左乳边写着“可以吸”，右乳边写着“可以咬”，腰上写着“专用扶手”，大腿内侧写着“计数器”，阴茎上还扎了个蝴蝶结。当他转过身时，杀无生发现他的屁股上写着“请用”二字，一道箭头指向中间那个洞。

——他真的很清楚怎么让男人瞬间兽性大发。

杀无生徒手把口红掰成了两段。就在凛雪鸦以为自己得逞并露出胜利者的微笑时，杀无生猛地起身，把他从身上掀了下来。

“你真是无可救药！”他怒其不争地说。

“别走！”

在他身后，凛雪鸦踉跄着爬起来，跪坐在沙发中央。

“你还要闹别扭闹到什么时候？”他叹了口气，“我已经厌倦了像这样讨好你。”

杀无生没有回头。

“过去的三年里，我每一天都在像这样讨好你。”他平静地说。

凛雪鸦怔住了。

杀无生倒也不是在闹别扭。

那天他躺在床上，听着凛雪鸦在门外局促地徘徊，冷得直跺脚，却不想把他拉进被窝，甚至懒得回应他的呼唤。凛雪鸦越是把自己置于凄惨的处境，他越觉得可笑。

他在想什么呢？凛雪鸦就像一方月光，冰冷且慈悲地照耀着众生，他不过刚好得到了一角的泽被而已，却妄想将它叠起来藏进口袋……他自嘲地盖住眼睛。

现在也很好，没什么大不了的，不过是回到了原点、回到了最糟糕的关系。爱情不过是一道额外的保险，没有又怎么样呢？该出的意外还是得出，该痛的伤疤还是得痛。

其实能像这样每天看着他，自己已经满足了。

但要说有什么不一样，应该是……这间房间给了他们确认彼此心意的机会。从此，凛雪鸦的爱对他而言不再缥缈，他有了证明它的途径，并开始真的期待有朝一日那个神圣的字眼会回应他的苦恋，在自己面前显灵。

所以，在得到这份爱之前，他不容许任何人玷污它的纯洁，包括凛雪鸦自己。

昨晚凛雪鸦辗转反侧的时候杀无生没有高枕无忧。他一整夜都裹着被子靠在通往主卧的那扇门上，像一只巨型蚕蛹，只为离凛雪鸦更近一点。从里头传出的任何一点细微的动静都能将让他瞬间惊醒，更别说凛雪鸦有大半个晚上都在翻箱倒柜。一直等到室内的呼吸也渐趋平稳，他才终于睡了过去。

所以现在他有点落枕。

“我们暂时出不去了，要想出去的话必须两情相悦。”杀无生尽可能保持着高深莫测的背影，“看来有些人不得不爱上我了。”


	10. 我偏要勉强

回去以后凛雪鸦思考了很久。他把自己摔进床垫，四肢摊平，天花板的镜子里映出一张失魂落魄的面孔。

他翻过身，从床头柜上拿起一只皱巴巴的红色信封。事发突然，杀无生只来得及念完属于自己的那封信，另一封则匆匆扫过。

他把信纸展平。

「你在不两情相悦就不能出去的房间一共待了15小时，」他小声念，「成功解开了8个房间、32道机关，经历了湿身诱惑、英雄救美、厨房普雷和互诉衷肠等环节，其中接吻时间长达30秒，使用羞羞小道具时间长达2个小时。在湿身诱惑环节，你曾不顾安危，孤身面临溺水的绝境，几乎窒息而死。」

他顿了顿。那时候自己好像确实是这样做的，但事出有因，他也只是为了大局着想。

「在厨房普雷环节，你主动献身，即便经历了1次射精高潮、8次干性高潮，濒临休克，仍全身心地信任你的搭档。」

话是这样说……可那是因为他不得不这么做。

「你最常做的一件事情是勾引你的搭档。」

这也没有不对，但如果他不让杀无生听自己的话，接下来会十分棘手。

「经综合评价，你的好女友指数为★★★★★，好妻子潜力为★★★★★，结婚可能性为……」

他念不下去了。

事实清晰而不容置疑地压在他的头顶：他必须得爱上杀无生，否则他们就会被困在这间不足200平米的屋子里蹉跎一生，尽管他可能根本看不上和自己共处一室的这个男人。

可什么是爱？兴趣吗？有一段时间他对杀无生非常感兴趣，一度为他放弃了所有其他的猎物，时至今日也常常觉得他非常有趣——这算不算爱？

他想到了父母的爱——将孩子作为一项财产私有，以血缘的名义进行捆绑，从此身后背负起不止一个人的人生——这算不算爱？

他想到了朋友间的爱——为了莫名其妙的理由走到一起，同舟共济或长或短的一段时间，又为了更加莫名其妙的理由分道扬镳，再用余生将生平写进对方的墓志铭；或者终其一生也走不出彼此设下的囹圄，像井蛙一样放弃井外更广阔的天地——这算不算爱？

他想到了情人间的爱——痴恋的男女分分合合，悲喜的故事来来往往，拳拳情谊在此消彼长中消磨殆尽，最后只余旁观者悲——这算不算爱？

也许这些都是爱，但都不是他们这种人的爱。他想到了杀无生的执着——执着算不算爱？照杀无生的说法是不算的。所以，一定还有一种更为隐秘的情感在支配着他，让他像夸父逐日一样追逐着自己，即便一次次无功而返也甘之如饴。那副卑微到尘埃里的样子，就是爱一手造就的吗？

太恐怖了。

但他没有一点贬低的意思，相反，还十分感佩，哪怕情感对他只是一项无用之物。他也没有不喜欢杀无生，他很喜欢他，只不过与此同时，他也平等地喜欢着所有人。

他只是不爱他。

他走出房间，准备告诉杀无生这个结论。杀无生正在拖地，见他出来，示意他坐回床上，然后将他的房间也从里到外整顿了一遍。他有点不好意思，为了换装他把衣服扔得到处都是，地上几乎无处落脚，但杀无生毫无怨言，出门前还替他清空了垃圾桶。“真邋遢。”他低低抱怨了一声。他想起以前住在一起时，杀无生也是这么抱怨的。

原来这一切并不是理所应当的。

算了，晚饭时再说。

晚饭时杀无生照例做了他常吃的几个菜。其中有一道鱼鲞，他注意到杀无生吃得很少，筷子几乎从未往这个方向伸过。

“不喜欢吗？”

杀无生犹豫了一下，拣了一筷子，看得出来，吃得很勉强。

“挺好的。”他说，“按你的口味放了豆豉，尝尝看？”

那句“我不爱你”便如一根梗在喉头的鱼刺，随着鱼鲞的汤汁囫囵咽下肚。他把这归咎为人在屋檐下，不得不低头。

夜里他撬开暗门，打算开诚布公，一开门，一只一米九的蚕蛹咕咚一声倒在脚边。杀无生窘迫地在他脚边挣扎，结果被子反而越缠越紧了。口是心非。以往他必定会出言嘲讽，可今晚，他无论如何也无法吐出一个夹枪带棒的字眼。

他的喉结动了动。“……晚安？”

杀无生终于从地上爬起来，局促地朝他点点头。“晚安。”

门页慢慢合拢，杀无生一动不动地站在原地，搭着被子的肩膀、凌乱的衣领、衣领下露出的皮肤……依次被阴影吞噬。缝隙越来越窄，能看见的越来越少，终于全然消失在视线之外。

一片木纹色的空白横亘在他们中间。

再试试吧，落上锁后，他靠在门上，对自己说。

第二天他下定决心找到杀无生的时候，杀无生正在剥橘子，面前堆了一小撮果皮，见他过来，还分了他半个。听完来意后，他把剩下半个橘子也塞到他手里。

“意思就是，”杀无生字斟句酌，“你要跟我和好？你想通了？”

“也可以这么理解。同时我还希望和你保持每周三次的肉体关系，以增进交流。”

“你一晚上就想出这么个馊主意？”他低下头，又拿了一个橘子开始剥，手法十分残暴：拇指插进脐中狠狠一剖，顿时汁水四溅。

凛雪鸦看得下体一痛。

他把头发往后一甩，敲了敲桌子。“但是首先你要搞清楚，我这么做只是为了能出去，没有想要跟你谈恋爱的意思。”

在杀无生眼里，这就是想要跟自己谈恋爱。

凛雪鸦接着说：“做爱做爱，爱是做出来的，不是谈出来的。性爱两个字组在一起，是先有的性，后有的爱，说明什么？说明性是爱的基础。”

“我不接受。”杀无生又剥好了一只橘子，开始分离橘络，“你和那么多人睡过，也没见你爱上谁。话说回来，你和他们后来还有联系吗？”

“没了。”

“那他们还来骚扰过你吗？”

“不知道，拉黑了。”

杀无生把这只橘子也推到凛雪鸦面前。“看吧。光有性也没能让你动心。”

“那是因为他们要么话儿太小，要么活儿太差，不配躺在我的○信列表里。”凛雪鸦傲然说，“让我把话说得再明确一点：上我，或者被我上，除此以外没有第三个选项。还是说，”他露出挑衅的神情，“你也不行？”

杀无生哼了一声。“自讨苦吃！”他把橘子从凛雪鸦手里抢回来。

杀无生风卷残云地吃完了橘子，拍掉手上的汁，就来拍他的屁股，特意拣了完好的那一瓣。他们拉拉扯扯地朝主卧走去，一路走一路脱，衣服乱七八糟横了一地。凛雪鸦被扔进床垫里时衣衫褴褛，手里还攥着半个橘子。

杀无生三下五除二剥光了他，把他按在床上一通乱亲。

“假正经……”他不住扭动身子，痒得吃吃发笑，“三天前还信誓旦旦地说连我的一根手指都不碰，这么快就投敌了？你这个叛——唔！”

杀无生把拇指抠进他的嘴里。他发出一连串含混的咕哝，像婴儿一样吮着被橘子汁染黄的指腹。一条舌头把他的舌头钓走，唇肉裹着唇肉，舌尖抵着舌尖，呼吸里都是甘甜的芳香。

灯光将他钉在自己的阴影上，使每一处私密都无所遁形。从镜子里他看见自己意乱情迷，像头发情的雌兽，圆形的灯罩像一颗卵子，将他罩在性的原力之下不得翻身。他的身体爬上一层通透的淡粉，乳头像果核一样坚硬，阴茎在赤裸裸的审视下慢慢翘起。杀无生抚扪他、摩挲他、翻折他，令他又是痛苦又是愉悦地呻吟出声，于是另一种香气溢出来，很快盖过了果香。

杀无生给他翻了个身，押犯人一样摁着他，使他面朝下跪趴着。肋骨和脊柱自皮肤下一节节凸出，丰腴的屁股则高高翘起，两束热烈的目光睇着藏在肉里的洞。肉臀的手感相当好，杀无生抓着他的两瓣屁股使劲揉捏，手指深深犁进肌肤，掐出十道粉扑扑的指痕。他侧过头，脸颊贴在床单上，屁股激动地贴在杀无生的胯部，隔着内裤蹭他的阴茎，甚至反手够到他前面，想把裤头扯下来。杀无生照着臀肉扇了一巴掌，那腰便没骨气地塌下来，屁股撅得更高了。

“快一点……”凛雪鸦催促，“一个前戏没完没了的，还吃不吃午饭了？”

“不吃了。”杀无生恶狠狠地说，“吃你！”

他从床头柜上抄起一瓶润滑剂——这次是葡萄味的——用牙齿咬开瓶盖，瓶口对准洞口就往里灌。动作太猛，来不及吞入的润滑剂沿大腿淌下来，洒了一床单。凛雪鸦惊呼一声，手脚并用往前爬去，被掐着腰拖回来，膝盖和胳膊肘在床单上轧出四道长长的轨迹。

“现在知道前戏重要了？晚了！”杀无生从裤裆里掏出性器，火热的头部不怀好意地蹭着臀缝，准备长驱直入。

“别冲动！”凛雪鸦挣扎着支起半个身子，“你这样就算把我弄死也进不来！”

杀无生垂眸思考片刻，停下了手。

“而且，你好好想一想，”凛雪鸦趁热打铁，“你舒服与否会动摇你对我的爱吗？”

杀无生嗤笑：“我倒希望有那么简单。”

“所以呀。”凛雪鸦说，“归根结底，这件事的关键就在于要让我爱上你，你把我弄疼了，还怎么让我爱上你？”

杀无生点头称是。“换言之，”他阴险地说，“我也不用担心好感度降低的问题——反正你从来没喜欢过我。”

他握住茎身，噗的一下顶了进去。

凛雪鸦张开嘴，半晌才发出第一声哽咽。

那一瞬间杀无生死而无憾。

凛雪鸦的内里湿润、紧致，比他想象得还要曼妙，柔嫩顺滑的穴肉使他毫不费力就将前端挤了进去。凛雪鸦疼得流泪，同时舒服得头皮发麻，他都分不清自己是疼哭的还是爽哭的。他膝盖一软，差点跪不住，杀无生从后面勒住他的腰，像公狗一样和他交尾。当他缓慢发起攻势时，凛雪鸦毫不犹豫地选择屈服，谄媚地用手指分开自己，尽力放松括约肌，让他顺顺当当一插到底，在肚脐上撑出龟头的形状。

他们天造地设，连接的部位像榫卯一样契合，好像杀无生天生要操开这个洞，而凛雪鸦活该被他的棍子捅得人仰马翻。无生总这样，把情投意合弄得好像强奸，但凛雪鸦没有任何不适。他只后悔为什么没有早点让杀无生插进来。他们被关在一起的第一天他就应该勾引他，让他抛下道德抛下自尊狠狠强奸自己，用暴力和接连不断的高潮将他彻底征服，为什么要等到今天才下手？杀无生越是残暴，他就越兴奋，越渴望受到凌虐。他的身体里埋着的快乐的种子，使他不需要刻意寻求快感就被快感迎头追上。杀无生的阴茎像一台灵敏的探测仪，不断勘测到他的性感带。他的头脑里警铃大作，红灯闪烁不停，呼啸着警告距离沦陷还有20毫米！10毫米！5毫米！作战区全面投降——啪！保险丝烧断。他再不顾矜持，抬起屁股用力朝身后撞去——

砰！

“什么声音？”杀无生说，四下张望了一圈，“好像是从外面传出来的……是不是门开了？”他想从凛雪鸦身体里拔出来，好出门看个究竟。

箭在弦上、饭在锅中、人在怀里，这时候停下来，开什么国际玩笑！凛雪鸦拦住他。

“先做嘛……”他撒娇，“门开了就让它开着呗，反正什么时候都能出去，因为我会一直爱着——”

话音未落，又是一声巨响。

门关上了。

撒谎被当场抓包都没有此刻来得尴尬，因为至少有一刻，他的的确确爱上了杀无生，爱上了这个一直渴望自己垂青的男人。

杀无生看上去有一点失望，还有一点振奋。

“没关系，”他精神抖擞地说，“时间充裕，我们慢慢来。”

……可他不想慢慢来！他享受的是粗暴的性，是被征服、被凌辱、被虐待时心头涌上的扭曲的快感。他想要杀无生拿自己撒气，用自己的身体抚慰长久以来的怨恨，可是杀无生本末倒置，竟然反过来抚慰他。

身体里痒得厉害，像有一千一万只小钩子在挠，使他的内心骚动不已。他既不想要，又不能说不，只能委屈地迎合，却没想到杀无生前戏一把好手，活儿却烂到他只能通过吃橘子转移注意力。杀无生动一下他就吃一片，很快，他就吃完了一整个橘子。

“还有吗？”他紧张地咽了口唾沫。

“甜吗？”杀无生问。

“酸得要命！”

“有多酸？”

这要怎么形容？他反手勾住杀无生的脖子，把他扯到面前。

片刻后，他们分开了。“果然很酸。”杀无生苦哈哈地抹了把嘴唇，从凛雪鸦身体里退出来。

凛雪鸦清醒了。

“你去哪儿？”他喊住杀无生。

“你不是要吃橘子吗？”杀无生远远地说。

杀无生也不清楚他拿两个橘子回来的工夫凛雪鸦的态度为什么软化了那么多，竟然肯窝在他怀里，由他亲手把橘子喂进嘴里。他美滋滋抱着温香软玉，同时对准肉穴往上一顶，正好顶到了前列腺。

砰！门开了。

杀无生心头一喜，还没来得及说话——砰！门又关上了。

这一次他留了个心眼。他又喂给凛雪鸦一片橘子。

屋外鸦雀无声。

他又往那处顶了顶。

砰！

杀无生意味深长地盯着凛雪鸦。凛雪鸦把头埋在胸前，鬓发下露出的耳根白里透红。

砰！

他又试探着拧了拧凛雪鸦的乳头。

砰！砰！

他又咬了口他的耳垂。

砰！砰！

他又舔了舔他的脖子。

砰！砰！

……

杀无生突然把他往胳膊底下一夹，径直下了床。

做到一半换场地，打炮也得讲《基本法》。凛雪鸦挣扎起来：“你干什么！”

“去门口。”杀无生说，“看看能不能趁门打开的瞬间出去。”

这倒是个法子。但同时也意味着，他们必须同进同退，要是只有一个人出去，那就麻烦了。

“你会故意把我留在这儿吗？”凛雪鸦问。

“我为什么要这么做？”

“至少我不会被别人得到。”

杀无生哼了一声。“你不说，我都没有想到。”

他走得很稳，性器却一甩一甩，在凛雪鸦面前晃来晃去，令他微不可查地红了脸。他俯下身，只来得及从地上捞起一条裤子，如果出去，必然有一人要裸奔。

墙上已经被门把手凿出了一个小小的凹坑。杀无生简单计算距离，把凛雪鸦壁咚了。他让凛雪鸦抱住自己的脖子，然后抬起他的一条腿架在肩头。

“一会儿门开了，我会拉住把手，尽量拖延时间。”他低声说，“你抓紧时间出去，我随后跟上。”

凛雪鸦感动了没一会儿，就被捅得脚不沾地，同时，一道阴影朝着面门直扑过来，咣当一声砸在脸边。

门开了。

杀无生拉住把手。“走！”

他从杀无生身上下来，相连的下体发出啵的一声轻响，说时迟那时快，大门竟然自行挣脱杀无生的手，一头朝门框撞去。若非杀无生反应快，非得被甩出去不可。

然后他又被按在墙上，杀无生又抓住了门把手，门又关上了，他又给捉回来，在爱与不爱的墙头左右横跳……试多少次都是一样的结果。

看来，这道关卡没有捷径。

凛雪鸦在反复的折腾中筋疲力尽，他已经不奢求什么情趣了，只求杀无生给个痛快。杀无生让他趴在桌上，自己站着操他。他也憋了很久，动作激烈、力道刚猛，一心速战速决。穴口泥泞不堪，肌肉撑开又合拢，咕叽咕叽打出一圈白沫。凛雪鸦被顶得快要散架，胸口、肚子被木刺剐出道道血痕，杀无生把手垫在他的身下，以免真的把他弄伤。前后夹击之下，他射了一桌子。干性高潮连绵不绝，小腹的痉挛连绵不绝，浪荡的叫床声也连绵不绝，让杀无生几乎缴械。他把桌上的精液集起来，涂满那个不知廉耻的屁股，精液干涸成一个蛋白色的硬茧时他坚守了二十多年的童贞终于破防，在心上人的直肠里节节败退。

浊白的稠液混合着润滑剂和肠液，从大腿根一直淌到小腿。两人纷纷腿软，面对面拥着倒在地毯上。躺了没多久，杀无生跳起来。

“快起来，”他冲凛雪鸦嚷嚷，“别把地毯弄脏了！”

一炮打下来，凛雪鸦腰酸背痛，吃橘子吃得胃里直反酸水，除了葛优瘫什么都做不了，而杀无生已经大致摸透了他的所有敏感点，甚至还能神清气爽地起来洗衣做饭。

他算是发现了：凛雪鸦只有在被强迫时快感最强烈，换句话说，他喜欢被强奸——至少喜欢装作被强奸。

“你有受虐倾向吗？”晚饭桌上，他忍不住问。

凛雪鸦很奇怪地看着他。“事实上，我有施虐倾向。”他想了想，又说，“但我喜欢被你虐待。”语气正常得好像说明天早餐的面包不涂黄油改涂果酱，听在杀无生耳朵里，像一场连环爆炸。

凛雪鸦不知道为什么杀无生看自己的眼神变得格外慈祥，他在考虑怎么开口。斟酌了一会儿，他说：“晚上你睡过来吧。我有事儿要和你说。”

最后一句话没什么必要，真的。有什么事儿非得在床上说呢？欲盖弥彰。

当晚，杀无生就抱着全部家当入住了。他盘腿坐在自己那半边床上，听候凛雪鸦发落。

凛雪鸦刚洗完澡，头发半干不干，用毛巾包在头顶。他的下身什么都没穿，浴袍的领口歪着，恰到好处地露出一点乳晕。如果杀无生坐高一点，就能看见乳头。再坐高一点，还能看见软趴趴的鸡儿。

杀无生的心头涌上无限柔情。

凛雪鸦坐到他背后，将下巴搁在他的肩上，用手指卷着他的一缕头发。杀无生拉过他的手，贴在脸上轻轻蹭着。

他们维持这个姿势抱了一会儿。

“终于得偿所愿了？”凛雪鸦问。

“还没有。”杀无生说，“睡你只是其中一步，接下来我还要——”他从外套的口袋里扒拉出一张叠成豆腐干大小的纸，纸上密密麻麻打满了红勾，在层层叠叠的折痕下，一行大字写着“情侣应该做的99件事”。

“决定追你的那天我就上网搜了，前两天又录了一份。”杀无生的语气好像在说他把所有文件拷了一份副本，“说不定全部做完你就爱上我了呢？”

凛雪鸦吃了一惊：“原来我们做过那么多事儿——我怎么不记得？”

杀无生嘲笑他：“你当然不记得，因为你从来不关心。这个，”他指着「一起坐摩天轮」，“记得吗？我们在摩天轮上射杀了○○银行的高管。还有这个，”他指着「一起去一次敬老院」，“那次我告诉你目标被社区送进了敬老院，其实根本没有。捉迷藏，我们一直在玩儿的。打扮成女生，前几天也做了。还有这个……”

他当然知道凛雪鸦只爱他的一个切面，对于其他方面甚至十分不屑。可他就是忍不住要把全部的自己展现给他，否则他会觉得自己骗了他。

虽然杀无生的想法十分非主流，但是凛雪鸦有一点惊讶于他的深谋远虑。他探究地偷看着杀无生，正好和他对上目光。

“……那你呢？”杀无生问，“你想说什么？”

他想说……自己还没有从杀无生身上找到别的值得偷窃的东西。杀无生一定会建议他来偷走自己的爱，那是最好的答案，可他要如何偷走一样已经被强行塞进自己手中的东西呢？他觉得自己反倒成了那个苦主。

他踌躇了一会儿。

“没什么。”

杀无生看上去有点担忧，正准备说些什么，被窝里一阵窸窸窣窣。

——凛雪鸦伏在他胯下，隔着内裤含住了他。

……这样也挺好，至少自己不会再寂寞了，被杀无生射进喉咙里时，凛雪鸦掩耳盗铃地想。

如果第二天早上醒来时，他没有发现自己被打扮成猫娘铐在床头、而杀无生正拎着一根皮鞭虎视眈眈地站在边上，就更好了。


	11. 至亲至疏

凛雪鸦闭上眼睛又睁开。

镜子里还是一只坦胸露乳的猫娘。

“虽然我们睡在了一起，”他心平气和地说。天花板上有一团绿色的影子，每眨一次眼就扩大一点，说话间已经占据了他的半席视野，“但我好像没有同意随时随地陪你睡觉。”

“你有起床气吗？”杀无生问。

“没有。”

“低血糖呢？”

“也没有。”

“很好。”他慢条斯理地戴上一副皮手套，尽管不愿承认，但是凛雪鸦为这个动作勃起了，“因为接下来，我将对你用刑，时间是……”他看了眼钟表，“从现在到十二点，共四个小时。”

“……开玩笑？”

“认真的。”

凛雪鸦眼前一黑。“听着，”他哗啦啦甩动着手铐，努力让自己看起来还有谈判的条件，“我们昨天才做过两次，按一周三次的约定，你不觉得有点紧迫？难道接下来你打算清心寡欲整整五天吗？”

“没关系，”杀无生挥了挥马鞭，在凛雪鸦上方二十厘米的地方划出一道尖锐的破空声，“上不封顶。”

“你有病。”凛雪鸦真心实意地说。

“我是有病。”杀无生坦诚地说，“你包治包好吗？”

“无生啊，”凛雪鸦语重心长地说，“你还年轻，爱玩儿是正常的，但我年纪大了，真的经不起折腾。你忍心让我人到中年身患不治之症吗？”

杀无生用鞭子拍了拍他的会阴。“这不还可以走后门吗？而且，”他掀开超短裙，裙下一柱擎天，“我看你还挺乐在其中的。”

在接下来的四个小时里，凛雪鸦遭到了惨无人道的摧残：他的里面被塞了猫尾肛塞，身上绑满跳蛋，嗡嗡响个不停，要说刺激，其实也没有那么刺激，只让他感觉自己像一只在震动模式下被不停拨打的手机。但是当杀无生抚摸他时，身体竟然擅自起了反应。杀无生毫无艺术细胞，将他的身上滴满低温红蜡，活像滚过一圈钉板。凌厉的鞭子专往敏感处招呼，胸口、肚子、大腿上起了一道道楞子，不怎么疼，但很丑。唯一难以忍受的是他被戴上了一只金属贞操锁，而杀无生既不使用他，也不教他释放，企图趁他神志不清讨他的便宜。

“叫声主人听听。”他满脸期待。

凛雪鸦没理他。

“那我可以叫你老婆吗？”杀无生跃跃欲试。

凛雪鸦用尽最后一丝力气，请他不要痴心妄想。

杀无生很伤心，作为报复，他给贞操锁通了电。

凛雪鸦立刻射了出来，喷得比厨房那次还要多，持续的时间很长，一直浸透床单打湿了床垫。虽然他没有低血糖，但还是感到头晕目眩，脑子里被打上一大片不可描述的马赛克。身心畅快的同时，他感觉身体被掏空，进入了贤者时间，短期内不想再勃起了。

正迷乱，他感到下巴被人捏起。“被玩坏了呢，”杀无生啧啧称奇，“连屈辱的表情都和本子里画得一样。”

凛雪鸦有气无力地嘲笑他一把年纪了还在看漫画，反被驳斥不懂宅男心——耻感也是一种文化。

凛雪鸦确实搞不定宅男，但是他知道怎么搞定杀无生。他像被欺负的小狗一样呜呜叫唤。杀无生果然心软，内射了两发，又抱着他玩了会儿奶子，就把他放了。

昨天的腰疼还没好透，他一瘸一拐爬进了卫生间，全程扶墙。刚走进去，密室的大门砰的一声关上了，但没有人注意到它是什么时候开的。杀无生想挤进来共浴，被他拒之门外。

水流哗哗洒下，浴室里热气氤氲。他站在镜子前检查身体。

他看见自己身上红痕遍布，鞭痕叠着掐痕，掐痕旁落着咬痕，乳头肿得可以挂灯串，他就像一只蒸熟了的白糖赤豆粽，又软糯，又甜蜜。更要命的是，他的胸好像被杀无生揉大了。他一只脚踩在台盆上，着重检查后穴。那个洞已经软烂了，仅用两根手指就能轻松拨开。红色的肉里含着白色的浊液，滴滴答答流了一腿，在脚边聚成一摊。

跨进浴缸时牵扯到了穴周的肌肉，他小声抽了口气，慢慢滑进缸底。暖流环绕着他，让他短暂地变回了一个婴儿，天真、放松、毫无警惕。他发出一声舒适的叹息。身上的伤痕被热水一泡，更加显眼了。

他被操坏了，毋庸置疑。

虽然身体早已被调教得很好操，但敏感成这样，还是头一次。

手腕上缀着几朵吻痕。刚才杀无生像温泉鱼那样啄吻他的全身，一回忆起唇齿的触感，他的脊背上立刻浮起一层细密的战栗。

之前他的身体还没有彻底清醒，现在蠢蠢欲动起来。他已经好几天没有自慰过了，因为杀无生把他照顾得很好。如果他现在把杀无生叫进来，他一定能妥善解决自己的生理需求，但他不敢，怕被嘲笑欲求不满，更怕被捉弄得下不来台。

小兄弟蔫头耷脑地垂在胯下，他捏了一把，热水和手指都没有办法使它勃起，但杀无生可以。他把手指伸进穴里，搅动着里面的精液。杀无生射得那么深，他需要很努力，才能顺利排出。绵软的肠肉一缩一缩，夹着他的手指，手指在肠道中越进越深，他想象这是杀无生，在指奸自己……

“无生……”他咬住指关节，“啊——无生……”

杀无生的脑袋从浴帘外探进来。“怎么了？改变主意了？又想和我一起洗了？”

凛雪鸦吓了一跳，慌忙并拢双腿。“你什么时候进来的？！”他气急败坏地说。

“两分钟前。难道你没有发现？”杀无生上下打量着他，“洗得那么投入？如果我趁你洗澡的时候刺杀你，你现在已经是一具尸体了。”

凛雪鸦有意岔开话题，一手托起一边胸脯，朝杀无生比划。“还不是因为这个。看，是不是变大了？”

杀无生表面波澜不惊，内心放起了烟花。“确实，都有沟了。没关系，”他安慰道，“多举举铁就练回来了。不过摸着很柔软。”他不必要地补充了一句。

凛雪鸦泼了他一脸水。

杀无生擦着脸上的水走开了，过了一会儿又折回来，身上只围了一条毛巾。

“你刚才是在自慰？”他一针见血，“要我帮你吗？”

凛雪鸦想否认，但杀无生已经甩掉了毛巾，一脚跨了进来。他看了眼那根直挺挺的巨物，乖乖张开了腿。

洗完澡杀无生给他吹头发，还端来了餐盘，各色菜肴应有尽有。期间杀无生一直埋怨他难伺候，只有他找别人泄欲的份儿，没有别人找他亲热的份儿。投影仪里放着一部情色电影，可乐、薯片、爆米花……统统放在手边够得着的地方，方便他投喂。虽然他们现在确实在玩恋爱养成，但这种恨不得一日三餐全包、24小时陪吃陪玩陪睡的架势，还是令他隐隐感到不对劲。

“你养狗吗？”梳头发时，他突然问。

“不养。”

“猫呢？”

“小时候养过。”杀无生的语气无限感慨，“可惜没几个礼拜就跑了。后来又养了一只，也跑了。”他意有所指，“好不容易才抓回来。”

凛雪鸦啪地打了个响指。“破案了！难怪你这么钟情于猫耳、猫爪、猫尾巴，以及我这种猫系美男子。”

饶是杀无生对他的美颜和滤镜都开到了最大，此刻仍觉得他十分不要脸。

“知道你的猫为什么总要跑吗？”凛雪鸦说，“就是因为你这种变态的控制欲！24小时全程监视，连洗澡都要陪护，难道我还会淹死不成？留给彼此的空间不足，就是你养啥啥跑的直接原因！”

杀无生虚心做笔记。

“还有，”凛雪鸦继续说，“我们最好定个安全词，免得你头脑发热，做出什么不可挽回的事儿。”

“你是说我会故意伤害你？”杀无生有点生气，“如果我有心要害你，你以为自己能活着走出第一道门吗？”

“没别的意思，”凛雪鸦安抚他，“我只是担心你有时候会控制不住自己。”

“那你是说我自制力差？”

“你看，你看，又来了！现成的例子。”

“那是因为你污蔑我！”

“难道我说错了吗？但凡你稍微克制一下自己，也不会一大早就对我发情。”

电影画面其乐融融，衬得气氛格外紧张。杀无生关掉了机顶盒，室内一下子安静了，连针掉在地上都听得一清二楚。

“那你要我怎么做？”他心平气和地说，“和以前一样无欲无求，继续当你的保镖兼保姆，只不过报酬从物质奖励变成精神奖励？我像这样等了三年，结果呢？你逃了。现在总算抓到你，你总得给我一点继续爱你的动力吧？”

“你把强迫我和你性交当做爱我的动力？”

“别跟我说你不喜欢。”杀无生咄咄逼人，“就算你不承认，那扇门可骗不了人！”

凛雪鸦噎了一下。“你吼什么？”他嗫嚅着说，“就算我喜欢，不也得循序渐进慢慢来……”

杀无生不理他。“比如什么？在你有需要的时候当你的免费按摩棒，腻烦了就被你一脚踹开？你觉得爱是不需要回应的，是吗？在你眼里我的付出都是理所应当的，就因为我爱你，是吗？”

凛雪鸦被他的脑回路深深折服了。“我只是想定个安全词，又不是不给你上，究竟哪里冒犯到你了，值得这样小题大做？”

“ **只是** 因为安全词吗？ **只是** 因为你给不给我上吗？难道不是因为一直以来你只索取，从不付出，而爱情根本没有那么不食烟火！”

凛雪鸦的语气冷了下来。“所以，你也想从我这里得到什么？我以为你和那些人不一样。”

“别把我想得太高尚，我也有私心。”

“那你又何必把自己放在那么高尚的位置？既然这么勉强，别爱我不就行了！”

杀无生站了起来。“我爱你，这有什么错？因为爱你，所以想得到完整的你，这有什么错？我不需要你对我死心塌地，也不奢求你能立刻爱上我。我只想要你每天多爱我一点，就这么一点卑微的愿望，你都不肯成全吗？”

凛雪鸦也想站起来，腰一软，又跌了回去。杀无生一边冲他大吼大叫，一边把靠枕扔到他怀里。

“我再也不会给你做饭了，”他下了最后通牒，“你就等着饿死吧！”他撤走餐盘，噔噔噔大步流星走了出去。

凛雪鸦委屈得要命。

他一起床就挨了顿操，落下一身伤不说，连定个安全词这种微不足道的要求，杀无生都不肯满足，还为此凶他！还居然想把他饿死！

他越想越伤心，把脸埋进抱枕。

半个小时后，一双拖鞋呱唧呱唧出现在他眼前。他擦了擦脸，一抬头，杀无生端着一杯鲜榨橙汁和一盘热气腾腾的小熊饼干，重重搁在茶几上。

“快吃！”他板着脸说。

安全词最后就叫“安全词”。

杀无生的脾气来得快，消得也快。对于凛雪鸦，他永远没有底线。可喜的是，虽然凛雪鸦依旧没有搞懂他的脑回路，但至少明白了他在担心什么，尽量不触及雷区。有了之前三年的基础，他们几乎没费什么力气就度过了磨合期。

头两个礼拜，凛雪鸦时常遭到偷袭。他会在洗漱时、打盹时、看书时突然被扑倒。一扭头，一双跃跃欲试的小狗眼巴巴地盯着自己。他知道这些偷袭背后只有一个目的，虽然形式幼稚，但不得不说，十分奏效。

杀无生对他的身体充满渴求。他觉得凛雪鸦就像一团看不透的迷雾，充满未知和危险，能激发人内心深处的探求欲。他每天最大的乐趣就是挑战凛雪鸦的身体极限。凛雪鸦也很有新鲜感，因为杀无生的技术烂得一天一个样，他觉得不是在教他怎么睡自己，而是在驯兽。

且不论什么高难度动作，光是九浅一深这一条他就教了不下十遍。杀无生再三保证绝不记反，一放他进来，就像纵虎归山一样忘乎所以，九深一浅顶得他几乎内伤。

好在除了性技差强人意，杀无生在其他各方面都十分出众。在朝夕相处的那三年里，他已经把凛雪鸦的习惯摸透了。每天醒来他都会用一个早安吻叫早，然后贴心地给赖床的懒鬼掖好被子。等凛雪鸦顶着一头乱发磨磨蹭蹭地出现在客厅时，早餐已经备好了，通常是吐司、鸡蛋、牛奶，偶尔做中式早点换换口味。凛雪鸦吃早餐的时候杀无生做二十个波比跳，然后他们快速地来一发，然后洗澡，做午饭（吃午饭），散步，小憩，来一发，洗澡，做晚饭（吃晚饭），休闲娱乐，来一发，精疲力竭后相拥入睡，起床，做早饭（吃早饭），来一发……过去他们还能通过劳务合同界定主从关系，如今没有了工资，很难分清是谁在包养谁。

在杀无生主动包揽家务的时候，凛雪鸦同样也在尝试让他们同居的日子过得更加舒适。他用杂物间的花盆种了一些蔬菜，不至于坐吃山空。杀无生额外要了一盆玫瑰花。他同样从杂物间里找到了一张废弃台球桌，改造成棋牌桌，不想做爱时就用来解闷。但他很快就对此丧失了兴趣，因为杀无生的牌技和他的活儿一样烂，他都不用出千就一口气赢了七把。用凛雪鸦的话来说，一个人最多只能有一项不擅长的事物，否则和野兽有什么区别？当晚，杀无生在床上化身野兽。

凛雪鸦还从书房里翻出一本脑筋急转弯，为避免上述打击报复，他们决定根据输赢决定每晚谁说了算，杀无生强烈要求加上体育竞技这一项，于是勉强打成平手。话虽如此，在床上往往凛雪鸦占据主导，这也是他唯一能占据主导的位置，可令他没想到的是，仅仅两个礼拜后，局势就发生了逆转。

经过两个礼拜的刻苦学习，杀无生已经把凛雪鸦的敏感带摸得透熟，基本上不出三分钟就能让他缴械投降，而他自己还神采奕奕、长枪不倒，简直不是人。

他会在凛雪鸦洗澡的时候神不知鬼不觉地溜进来，猛地掀开浴帘恐吓他不许动（“绑架！”），然后把他压在墙上，借口搜身将他从里到外摸个遍。杀无生一边清洁他一边弄脏他，在他的头顶和身下都搓出乳白的沫，水花和精液一起喷溅。有时候他们一直干到洗澡水凉透，半缸的水都喂给了地板。

有时候他一睡醒就被拖起来挂在门上，屁股里含着一颗龟头。为了追求刺激，他设计了一个装置：让杀无生平躺在椅子拼成的床上，自己则半蹲下，双脚固定在他的腰侧，脖子上套着一根栓在门框上的皮带。杀无生在下面进进出出地戏弄他，害他脚软，而一旦不小心坐下来，皮带就会立刻收紧，同时杀无生的老二从他的屁眼捅进去，肚子里穿出来。第一次做的时候凛雪鸦差点窒息，身体却本能地追逐濒死的快感，一直到昏迷前的那一刻，下面那张肉嘴都还在贪婪地绞紧。而杀无生大饱眼福，将颤抖的大腿肌肉和湿淋淋的穴肉尽收眼底。醒来后他短暂地失了声，杀无生借机狠狠欺负了他。

在几乎可以称作荒淫无度的欢爱缠绊里，又两个礼拜过去了。门打开的次数越来越多，每次保持的时间越来越久，表面上越来越蜜里调油，除此以外，他们的关系毫无起色。性生活渐趋和谐的同时，凛雪鸦敏锐地察觉到，杀无生对他虽然温柔不减，但是态度却越来越急躁。原本他以为只有自己在乎能否离开密室，但其实，杀无生甚至比他更在乎，只是出发点完全不同。他们的肉体距离为负，心灵的距离却越发遥不可及。凛雪鸦在很努力地试着爱上他，只是，不得其法。

每天晚上入睡前，杀无生都会问他：“今天，你爱上我了吗？”随后附赠一个晚安吻，不论他作答与否。

凛雪鸦自己也时常思考自己这个问题。他爱上他了吗？不确定，应当是没有——至少在这间神奇的房间看来不算。为什么呢？房间沉默以对，在封死了所有可能性的同时，没有给他答案。他们一起生活了三年，既出生入死，也拔刀相向。过去的一个月里，他们耳鬓厮磨、日夜交欢……如果这些还不算爱，那没什么是了。而即便这不是爱，也应当是他最接近爱的时刻。

平心而论，杀无生器大活尚可，办事时有自己的想法，事后又十分温柔体贴，将他照顾得非常周到，是个完美的情人，可有些事情不是只要肉体契合性格温柔就必然会发生的。他们之间没有化学反应，就像一切酸和其盐类。他想他们缺少的是契机——一个投石问路的契机。


	12. 人心的密室

自打他们确定关系，已经过了整整两个月。

日复一日的两个月！对囚徒而言，时间失去了意义，同时也失去了长短，每一天都差不多，区别的只有日渐消耗的食物和新鲜感。凛雪鸦无聊到发疯，他有时候会猜测外面的人在傻忙什么，忙碌可真使人嫉妒！他一下子多出那么多时间，就像一个流浪汉突然借到了一大笔没有偿还期限的贷款。时隔多日，他再度傍身压抑与爆发的边缘，他开始变得嗜睡，睡眠的时间几乎和清醒的时间等长，若非如此，他简直不知如何才能自处。

出于无聊，他观察起自己这位自律的室友。也许杀无生是个好对象，却绝非一个好观察对象。他就像蚂蚁一样碌碌无为，将时间浪费在可有可无的家务活上，并乐此不疲。他情愿累出一身汗也不愿意坐下来享受清福，更别提陪他玩悬崖勒马的游戏了。

而不知什么时候起，他发现，杀无生开始变得喜怒无常。这并非极度无聊之下的妄想，他有实际依据：

他会在做爱时无缘无故地变卦，枉顾事前约定；会不时冷言冷语，然后做一桌子好菜补偿。有时候他对着烧开的锅炉发呆，凛雪鸦悄悄从背后环住他的腰，他会猛地把他推到地上，随后突然回神，在凛雪鸦错愕的目光下歉疚地把他拉起来。

在这段关系里，相较于凛雪鸦的暧昧不清，杀无生一直是更为坦率的一方，坦率的人一旦开始不坦率，危害无疑更大。这样的躲闪越频繁，凛雪鸦越感恐惧：他害怕在爱上杀无生之前，杀无生就会因心灰意冷对自己失去兴趣；他害怕自己永远走不出这间密室；他害怕离开密室后再没人能满足自己与日俱增的欲望——但也许他更该害怕的，是人心的密室。

他十分清楚：他们之所以看起来其乐融融，只是因为杀无生乐观地坚信有朝一日他会爱上自己。一旦他意识到希望很有可能落空，乐观就会变成煎熬、变成失望、变成愤怒，以及最后——怨恨。

在游戏的这个阶段，他们都卸下了伪装，在发泄中都掺杂了一些激进的情绪。他们在一起太近也太久了，求而不得把他们变成困兽，对着墙壁嘶吼呐喊却只听得见自己的回声，亲密无间的距离让原本无伤大雅的小情趣演变成掠夺。也许他们无心伤害对方，也许他们只是抵御不了内心的魍魉——也许他们根本乐在其中。他有些好奇杀无生会为自己做到何种地步——或者说，会因为爱自己堕落到何种地步。因此，在杀无生显露出格的端倪的时候，他没有制止，而是放任一切滑向失控的深渊。

一开始是言语上的作践。

门开着的时间越来越长，是个好兆头，意味着他爱杀无生的时间越来越长，但杀无生只关心它为什么还会合上。

“我对你还不够好吗？”他不止一次地对凛雪鸦发怒，“你还想要什么？要我把心掏出来给你吗？”

随即他意识到自己说错了话，连忙向他道歉。第二天相同的戏码继续上演。

后来是权力的滥用。

杀无生不止一次地在明知他不吃胡萝卜的情况下，做了满满一桌胡萝卜，声称维生素A对他的健康有益——说得好像他中学生物没及格似的。当凛雪鸦忍无可忍地撂下筷子起身时，杀无生将他一把拖回来。

“吃掉，”他把一根胡萝卜塞进凛雪鸦嘴里，“否则我就把它插到你屁眼里去。”

凛雪鸦呸地一下吐出来。“尽管插吧。”他针尖对麦芒地说，“它只配待在我的这张嘴里。”

再后来是暴力。

导火索很简单，甚至有些幼稚：杀无生要求凛雪鸦身着奇装异服取悦他，而凛雪鸦拒绝。他反抗无效，又敌不过蛮力，干脆全部脱光。当他光着身子走来走去时，杀无生躺在地上，从下面将他看得一清二楚。

凛雪鸦坐在床边，头发垂落床单，翘起的裸足一晃一晃。杀无生吻了他的脚。

“你想这么做很久了吧？”凛雪鸦讥诮地脚尖抬起他的下巴。

“朝思暮想。”杀无生回答。

他揪着凛雪鸦的头发把他拖下床，强暴了他，未经任何保护措施。剧痛之下凛雪鸦说出了那三个字，但杀无生没有理会。约束的效力消失，权力的天平此消彼长，把人变回未经开化的原始的兽，他第一次发现自己也是弱势的一方，在一心发泄的暴徒面前任何花招都讨不了好。杀无生践踏他的花园，挤榨他干枯的泉眼，吃他流下的奶油，事后又给他按摩身体、涂抹发膜，跪在他的面前忏悔。他既是玩具又是食物，既是娼妇又是宝物。

这种事有一就有二，他也不知道为何，只知道施暴时有一种上瘾般的快感。凛雪鸦无聊时窝在懒人沙发里看小电影，杀无生会挤过来和他一起看，看着看着就滚到了一起。杀无生会模仿片子里的动作和他性交，和演员比持久度，逼迫他用最下流的污言秽语叫床。后来他开始学着自己拍摄小电影。他强迫凛雪鸦摆出各种不堪入目的姿势，拍下后投在墙上逐帧观看，羞辱他叫声不够斯文、身体不够柔韧、尺寸不够伟岸，不如干脆做个娘儿们；只有屁股的形状还过得去，适合挨操。

他们一样是人，一样欲壑难填，唯一的区别是，凛雪鸦的欲望还停留身体层面，而杀无生的胃口更大。每当杀无生变着花样折辱他，他都想着：又来了，又来了！总像个得不到满足的婴儿似的，用哭闹来博取大人的注意力；然后恭顺地摊开手脚任人摆布，仿佛还有一个他飘在半空，冷冷俯视这出闹剧。

对杀无生而言，凛雪鸦的逆来顺受助长了内心的施虐欲。

长久以来，他都是失衡的，找不到生活的重心。凛雪鸦承认也好，矢口否认也罢，是他赋予了自己人生的意义。他本以为这间密室是进入他的世界的天赐良机，可现在他绝望地发现他们之间确然横亘着一道门，密室不过是把它具象化了而已。他想掌握他，可他若即若离的态度使他像一座冰雕——易碎、畏热、不得擅近。他确实得到了他的肉体，可那又怎么样呢？别人也都得到了。他就像个买椟还珠的顾客，空握有美丽梦幻的外壳，却遗落了匣中的珍珠。

他想把这份不安全感告诉凛雪鸦，又唯恐凛雪鸦无动于衷，从头到尾只是自己的一厢情愿。他仇视他的麻木不仁，同时也仇视着自己的仇视。他怕自己伤害他，又忍不住释放内心的野兽。他希望他反抗，又不希望他太有主见。他想要的是射程范围之内的互动，而不是任人施为或是任意妄为两个极端……

他渴望的东西凛雪鸦给不了，那么他只能驯服他。

他从衣柜里找出一条链子，拴在凛雪鸦的项圈上，让他像狗一样匍匐在地上。

在杀无生给凛雪鸦戴上狐尾肛塞，并将脖子上的链子栓在门把手上时他没有反抗，一直顺从地趴伏着，低头从食盆里进食，然后被一脚踹在小腹。被踢翻后他讨好地露出肚子，憋足劲让肛塞抽动了两下。看着他这副摇尾乞怜的样子杀无生更加烦躁了。也许对凛雪鸦而言，玫瑰和面包，鱼和熊掌，无数人的毕生追求，他两者得兼，不明白为什么还要抱怨；但对他来说，被玫瑰的刺扎破手指倒还能使内心得到些许安慰——他不希望他是他自己，同时又希望他只是自己。他骑他、驯他、狎弄他，威逼利诱、恐吓安抚、侵吞蚕食，把他当做一头真正的猎物。凛雪鸦挣扎、呼号或是哭泣，最后像个开了苞的雏妓一样安静下来。

不，不，不是这样。糟透了。让凛雪鸦屈服并不是他想要的，他的目的是得到他又不是毁掉他。可局面就像脱轨的车厢一样向着不可控制驶去。但是假如……假如有万分之一、十万分之一、哪怕是百万分之一的可能性呢？难道他甘心就此放弃吗？强取豪夺总好过一无所有，扭曲的占有欲使他的爱腐坏变质。某种程度上凛雪鸦把他看得很透彻，对于他——唯独对于他——自己毫无自制力。

他们互相折磨，梦里都挥舞着皮鞭，白天则付诸行动。在此之前他都不知道自己还有虐待人的天赋。他把棋牌桌改回了台球桌，原本的球袋都堵上，然后将凛雪鸦的四肢绑在四个桌角上。他把球按数字和颜色顺序排成一列抵在肛口，用球杆一颗一颗推进去。台球共二十二颗，凛雪鸦的极限是三颗，他硬是塞进了三颗半。半颗白球卡在深红的穴外，像难产时露出的婴儿的发顶。他本打算让凛雪鸦自己把球弄出来，但他歪着头，口角流涎，眼睛半睁，像一具软绵绵的尸体。最后一颗进得太深，无论如何都够不着，于是他照着毫无防备的肚子踩了下去。

他重新拿起口红，并非为了遮羞，而是为了丑化。在胸前他写上“乳牛”，在阴茎旁他写上“摆设”，在洞口他写上“松货”，让他从镜子里看看自己的下贱模样，指望以此激怒凛雪鸦，榨出他的一点情绪。事与愿违，血淋淋的字眼刺痛了他的眼睛却刺不痛一颗麻木的心，他毫无羞耻心地笑开怀，绘声绘色地描述起自己在秦楼楚馆的露水一夜，要他亲吻这些字像自己亲吻女郎的红唇。盛怒之下，他终于彻底失控。

他把凛雪鸦拖进游泳池里反复淹溺，等他失去逃跑的力气就把他栓在出口，下半身浸在水里。他在潜水服的裆部开了个洞，使他能在其他部位滴水不漏的情况下操他。水下世界寂静缺氧，他悬置在蔚蓝的空间无处着落，凛雪鸦的屁股是唯一的支点。池水在灯下沉浮，凛雪鸦的屁股在池水里沉浮，他的鸡巴在凛雪鸦的屁股里沉浮，那天他在水底幻想凛雪鸦时从未想过有一天自己会一边潜水一边玩弄这对屁股。凛雪鸦射了——被他操得，乳白色的珍珠浮在水里，两瓣肥美的蚌肉一开一合。他把珍珠捞起来，和自己的珍珠一起射进去。

当天夜里，凛雪鸦发起了高烧。


	13. 同床共梦

凛雪鸦身上烫得像着了火。杀无生给他喂了药，解开他的睡衣，用湿毛巾为他擦拭身体。凛雪鸦安安静静地任他摆弄，不时抬起手配合他。突如其来的疾病使他们都拾回了一些理智。

擦到腰时杀无生掐了一把。还是没什么肉，两个月来他顿顿好吃好喝地喂着，居然还瘦了。发烧也不单纯是被水泡得，多半是积劳成疾，每天做爱消耗也不至于这么大。

“你都干了什么，把自己累成这样？”他忍不住问。

“做你情绪上的沙袋。”凛雪鸦虚弱地说。

杀无生便道歉，然后等待原谅，再一次地——不知悔改地。

“有一件事我一直很在意……”他用小拇指勾住杀无生的袖口轻轻拉扯，“你喜欢我什么？”

杀无生低头看了眼变形的袖子，没有抽回。

“不知道。”

“不知道？”

“不知道从什么时候开始的，可能是那次在音乐会上杀人之后吧……《红与黑》，记得吗？目标是小号手，你让我在第五幕的第二景开枪，这样就不会打扰玛特尔和于连的幽会。那时候我就想，这个小贼有点浪漫。”

凛雪鸦想了想，诚实地摇摇头：“不记得了。”

杀无生一脸受挫的表情。

“所以，”他又哼笑起来，“你喜欢我，就因为我不想破坏一段歌剧？轻浮。”他翻了个身，背对着杀无生，“草率。鲁莽！”

“也不尽然。”杀无生数，“你不怕我，愿意和我说话，不担心受我牵连，记得我的生日，在我动手术的时候陪床……”

“那都是为了取得你的信任！”凛雪鸦翻回来。

杀无生亲了亲他的额头。“我知道。”

他给凛雪鸦加了个冰袋。

凛雪鸦不满地蹬了脚被子。“那你为什么 **还** 喜欢我？我指的是……在我对你做了那些事之后。”

杀无生沉默了。呼吸声在沉闷的空气里凝滞下来，落在他们的缝隙里。

“不知道。”半晌，他艰涩地回答，“我告诉自己应该忘掉你，可我越想忘，越忘不掉。有时候人越不去思考，越忍不住思考，原理应该一样。”

“……”

凛雪鸦又将后背对着他了。

“那换个问法——你恨我吗？”

“到现在都恨。”

“有多恨？”

“只比爱少一点点。”

他闷笑。“那你真的好爱好爱我。”

“你明白就好。”

“我却没办法爱上你。”

“我知道……”良久，杀无生叹息，“没关系，我来爱你。”

“……”

他长久没有得到回答，才发现凛雪鸦已经睡着了。

杀无生苦笑一下，替他掖好被子，抱起枕头欲走，左腕一沉，一只手拽住了他的袖子，又顺着手腕捋到掌心，在虎口捏了两下。一低头，一双惺忪的睡眼里满载着自己。凛雪鸦往外挪了挪，留出小半张床。药效发作，他困到说不出话，意思到了就行。

等床头嘎吱一响，身侧重重往下一陷，他又不困了。

他把手从一个被窝底下钻进另一个被窝，牵起杀无生的手。

“陪我说会儿话。”

杀无生回握住。他也仰躺着，头下枕着自己的手臂。“好啊……想听什么？”

不知不觉已到深秋，夜凉如水。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，时间流淌得很慢，外面的世界透过一扇窗对他们窃窃私语，并不让人觉得遥远。他感到安心，因为凛雪鸦就在身边，比什么海誓山盟都来得可靠。柔情和月光一起涌入，杀灭怨怼的霉菌，他不明白那时候自己为何那么贪心。

“出去之后，你想干什么？”凛雪鸦问。

“当然是杀了你。开玩笑……”杀无生略支起头，使自己能看清凛雪鸦在月下黑白分明的侧脸轮廓，额头、鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴，山脉一样起伏着，溶进空旷夜色。似不忍打扰沉睡的群山，声音压得很低很低，“找一间小房子，不用很大，一室一厅就行。也不用这么讲究。”他指的是现在这所房子。

“嗯，然后呢？”

“然后我们住进去，把那九十九件事做完。”

“噗……然后呢？”

“然后辞职、结婚、养小孩。”

“……然后呢？”

杀无生翻过来，面对着他。他的下半张脸埋在枕头里，眼睛一眨一眨。“然后我们就老啦。幸运的话，你会比我早死。不幸的话……至少我不会让你死在我前面。”

“还真是把这辈子安排得明明白白……”凛雪鸦咕哝。

“并不然。”他握紧了那只手，“我原本的计划是花一辈子追你。”

“追？追求还是追杀……”

“求不到就杀。”

凛雪鸦没有笑。

“说下去……”他从被子底下嘟囔，听起来下一秒就要睡死过去。

“说、说什么？”

“说你喜欢我啊。喜欢得想要把我杀掉……”

杀无生急了，他从床上坐起来。“那都是气话，你怎么——”身侧没了动静。

他轻轻戳了戳凛雪鸦。

“……掠？”

凛雪鸦发出一串半梦半醒的鼻音。

这一觉睡得极不踏实。

他烧得昏昏沉沉，一直在翻身，每次想要踢掉被子，杀无生就立刻给他盖好，后来干脆把他裹进被子里抱着。

他梦见自己变成了一块鸡肉，在铁架上烤得滋滋冒油，然后被人夹起来，蘸上酱料、包上生菜，摊进一张墨西哥卷里。后厨人声鼎沸，一个顾客在混乱中买下他，他认出了那头紫发和标志性的虾青色口红——无生？他什么时候爱吃这种垃圾食品了？他想说话，只从应该本该是嘴的那块焦肉里挤出一汪滚油，杀无生压扁了装着他的包装盒，虾青色口红离他越来越近，越来越近，他能看见犬齿，闪着冷森森的锋芒——

他以为自己是被热醒的，一睁眼，杀无生把脸贴在他面前，焦急地冲他大吼大叫。

“什么？”他晕头转向地被拉起来，朝卧室出口跑去，“我还没穿鞋呢！”

“来不及了！”杀无生冲他喊，“快跑！”

到了客厅他才发现起火了，四处都是猎猎而动的火苗，将他们包围在一片红色的海中。从受损程度来看，是从厨房窜出来的，杀无生及时关上门，也只将部分火势阻断在内。厨房之外，大火还在蔓延。

他们不约而同地看向那扇通往外界的门。

大门依然紧锁。

杀无生早有准备，立刻采取备案。他把每一扇房门都关上，避免火势继续扩大。头顶的房梁摇摇欲坠，看起来随时都会垮塌，钢筋铁骨也禁不起一场大火的侵毁。

凛雪鸦呼吸困难，一动弹就头晕，只能干等着。火光、热浪，蛀洞一样侵蚀着杀无生的背影，使他仿佛与现实隔绝。他用余光一扫，撇见一团急速坠落的火球。

“小心！”

一面燃烧中的画框掉下来，杀无生及时抽身，仍然被砸中手臂。他的半边衣袖都起了火，火光将他的脸映成抽象画里那种通红的肤色。他啧了一声，用力扑打身上的火苗，凛雪鸦从饮水机上拔下水桶，照着他的胳膊浇了下去。

好在及时扑灭，烧伤程度不深，但有一大块皮肤被画框的尖角蹭脱，鲜红的肉裸露着，汩汩往外渗血，很快就浸透了半边衣衫。

“消防喷淋系统没运作吗？”凛雪鸦边撕下一片衣服边问他。

“失灵了。”

“灭火器呢？”

“在厨房里，拿不出来。”

他看向杀无生的伤臂。“急救箱呢？”

“没时间了。”杀无生接过布料，简单包扎了一下，“你还能走路吗？”

他试着迈了两步。“勉强可以。”

“那就是不可以。”杀无生在他面前蹲下，“上来。”

墙皮熏得斑驳，像一个个手舞足蹈的小鬼，火焰像一条绸缎，蒙在他们的阴影上，他们在这片火红的地狱里蹒跚前行。杀无生驮着凛雪鸦奔往游泳池的入口，不久前他还在这里把他折腾到生病，眼下成了唯一的生路。

他把凛雪鸦放下来，开始动手扒他的衣服。

“一会儿你戴着水肺潜进水里！”他一边给他穿戴潜水服一边冲他大喊，“等火势变小后再出来！”

“那你呢？”凛雪鸦喊回去，“氧气烧尽你一样要死！”

“你忘了这个。”杀无生掏出那根呼吸管，“这一次可别嫌交换呼吸恶心了。准备好了吗？我们一起跳，三——”他把面罩给凛雪鸦扣上，“——二——”他打开水肺的阀门，“——一！”

噗通！

冰冷的水没过头顶，声音渐渐远去，倒映出他们面孔的气泡飘摇着上浮。他们像是到了另一层空间——只有彼此的空间。

他浮出水面，等待杀无生把呼吸管插在自己的面罩上，但是杀无生手一松，他连忙去接，慢了一步，那根透明的呼吸管慢慢地沉到池底，不见了。

你疯了？！他用眼神质问。

“我没疯。”杀无生平静地说，震耳欲聋的水声混响里，他的声音也变得不真切，“火不知道什么时候才能灭，两个人共用氧气不如一个人存活概率高，一换一，这是最优解也是唯一解，你不可能不清楚。”

冷热交替之下，凛雪鸦打起了摆子。他听见自己的牙齿在咯咯打战。

杀无生继续说：“出去以后，我会从外面锁上舱门。我检查过了，舱门的气密性很好，池子里的水足够分散热量。等水肺里的氧气耗尽后你就浮上来，伺机逃走。火烧成这样，估计整座房子都会塌掉，那扇门也没什么用了。但是假如——我是说假如——你上去后看到了我的……无论门有没有开，都告诉我一声，好吗？”

凛雪鸦不住摇着头。

“那天弄伤你了，对不起。”杀无生抱歉地说，“还有，如果你能活着出去的话，记得——”他顿了顿，自嘲地笑了，“——算了。”

他在面罩上亲了一下，然后推了凛雪鸦一把，借着反向作用力飞速游走了。

凛雪鸦听见残垣断壁烧塌的声音，一声一声，像冲击波一样震荡他的耳膜，震荡他高烧下眩晕的大脑。

那扇该死的门为什么还不开？如果他没有把时间浪费在勾心斗角上，如果他早早地爱上了杀无生，如果——

已经没有如果了。

一道血迹拖在水面上，像脐带一样维持着微弱的联系。他眼睁睁看着杀无生越漂越远，不由伸出手去。嘴里的调节器不知不觉松了，水流一下子灌进来，他呛得不停咳嗽，一声呼唤脱口而出，冲破肺腔、冲破水压，在密闭空间激起尖锐的回声，就好像这两个字自存在起即被万人唾弃的二十多年，只因这一声再无遗憾——

“无生——！”

两人双双惊坐起。黑暗里，他们从对方的眼中看到自己惊魂未定的神情，两只汗津津的手还紧紧牵在一起。


	14. 问心有愧

梦境过于逼真，以至于凛雪鸦醒来后的第一反应是确认杀无生没有缺斤短两，而不是松开手。

杀无生怔怔地瞧着他动作，他这才意识到自己做了噩梦。为了防止丢脸，他决定先发制人。

“做噩梦了？”

杀无生心有余悸地点点头。

“梦见了什么？”

“梦见……着火了。”

凛雪鸦一愣。

杀无生接着说：“门一直不开，我们就逃到了游泳池里。”

凛雪鸦等他说下去。可杀无生还沉浸在后怕中，一副魂不守舍的样子，他只得出声提醒。

“没了？”

“没了。”

“没有……什么英雄救美之类的？”

杀无生露出惊诧的表情。“你不会也——”

凛雪鸦矢口否认。这时候，身后滴滴一响，一串灯珠在他们本以为是超现实主义画作的灯牌上循环滚动播放，写着：「恭喜二位达成成就“同床异梦”！愿二位在此后的旅途中不断砥砺前行、永结同心！」

……第几次了？他刚撒完谎就被揭穿。这房间一定和他犯冲！

他干笑起来：“哈哈哈，我就知道这不是真的！”

“没错。”杀无生附和道，“我怎么可能忘记关煤气呢？”

“就是。”凛雪鸦说，“食用油的燃点是300℃，把全厨房的油点了都烧不着一块木头。何况我也没这么虚。”他强调。

“你还不虚？”杀无生冷笑，“在池子里泡半个钟头都能把自己泡发烧，临阵吓到脚软这种事，我相信你做得出来。”

“那也总比逞强好。”凛雪鸦反唇相讥，“把一个病人丢在冰冷的水里自己冲进火海，完全不考虑接下来很有可能直接团灭，就为了耍你的个人英雄主义！”

“你还好意思说我？要不是因为你发烧乱做梦，我们至于大半夜不睡觉在这儿打口水仗吗？你这个纵火犯，做梦都不忘放火，有你在才是最大的消防隐患！”

“呵，我发烧又是谁害的？推锅都能演变成不打自招，喜欢柠檬味发膜的人果然都是傻子！”

“柠檬味怎么了？多清爽，我觉得很好闻。”杀无生争辩。

“得了吧，你还觉得可○可乐好喝呢。”

杀无生火冒三丈。“百○可乐是人喝的吗？！”

“百○可乐怎么就不是人喝的了？难道我不是人？”

“哦，原来你是人？我还以为你这种冷血无情、狼心狗肺的东西早就不能归为——唔！”

杀无生瞪大了眼睛。他的嘴唇上印着一个柔软的东西。

凛雪鸦突然想起自己还生着病，抬手掩了一下。杀无生扒开他的手，扣住他的后脑，反客为主。

这次的亲吻和以往任何一次都不一样，不带任何情欲，只有劫后余生的狂喜与温情。

嘴里被另一条舌头翻搅着，但没有任何被侵犯的感觉。杀无生吻得缠绵动情，让他舒服得骨头酥软。他头晕气喘使不上劲儿，忍不住发出一声闷哼，随即被拥进怀里。

他觉得自己烧得更厉害了。

在彻底失守之前，杀无生恋恋不舍地松了口。

夜色还很浓重，离天亮还有一会儿，四周静得像是另一个宇宙。杀无生抱着他，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。

“谢谢你救了我。”凛雪鸦轻声说。

他的声音软软的，身体也软软的，发着高热，像冬日里煨着的炉子一样暖手，不知道用的什么味道的护发素，头发闻起来甜丝丝的，和他的舌头一样甜……

杀无生噌的一声滑下床，拖鞋反穿着就冲向门外。

凛雪鸦忙拉住他。“出什么事了？”

杀无生扭捏了一下。

“我硬了。”他不好意思地回答。

凛雪鸦噗嗤一声笑了。“回来！”

他把杀无生的手放在自己腿间，从被窝里探出脚，有一下没一下地蹭着他的小腿。

“我也是……”

凛雪鸦侧卧着，杀无生从背后抱住他，阴茎挤进他的腿缝来回磨蹭，一只手绕到前面为他手淫。两个月过去了，杀无生手活儿进步拔群，再也不是当初那个接吻都不会的小处男了，凛雪鸦被他弄得脸颊发烫，浑身像蒸桑拿一样冒汗。杀无生顶着他的阴囊，他一口咬住了被角，这才没有漏出丢脸的声音。

但是当他发现杀无生的性器在碾过会阴、阴囊后，竟然还能从鼠蹊耸出一大截时，他同为男人的自尊心受到了打击。他孩子气地捂住胯下，像打地鼠一样把杀无生拍了回去。

杀无生闷哼一声，吻着他的耳垂，湿热的气息喷在颈后。

“我都为你受伤了。”他委屈地说。

……这是在撒娇吗？“那就赶紧睡觉吧。叫梦里那个我报答你。”

“怎么报答？你演示一下，我好按图索骥……”

凛雪鸦倒抽一口冷气，慌乱地抓住了床单——杀无生在他臀缝里蹭啊蹭，把入口蹭得湿漉漉，然后慢慢挤进半个龟头。

他想挣扎，但是杀无生将他箍得很紧。他胸闷气短，眼前阵阵发黑，生怕自己一松懈，就被吃得连骨头渣子都不剩，只得讨饶：“我生病了！你别折腾我……”

“我就蹭蹭，不进去……”

他确实没进去，就在入口浅浅地抽插，却让凛雪鸦更加难耐。他发出可爱的呜咽声，分不清自己是想要停下，还是继续被欺负。他的头好疼，嘴好干，手脚没力气，杀无生亲他的嘴，凉丝丝的好舒服，手不老实地在身上乱摸，把他摸得又酥又麻。穴里好痒，想被又粗又热的东西捅进来挠一挠，胸脯好涨，想被团在宽大的手掌里揉一揉，肚子好酸，想射精但是鸡儿一抽一抽的射不出来……他快要化在杀无生的怀里了。

“摸这里……”他把胸脯塞进杀无生手里。杀无生用力抓了一把，他就像喝醉酒一样，又是痛苦又是满足地呻吟起来。

见他这副陶醉的样子，杀无生的心才要化了。两个月以来，他们几乎每天都干，一干就是大半个白天，但这次完全不一样。他说不清是为什么，也许是由于死里逃生之后肾上腺素上升，凛雪鸦今晚格外热情，令他几乎把持不住。他把阴茎抽出来，手指抵进去，抠挖高烧下炙热湿润的肠肉。

被按到了一直渴望的地方，凛雪鸦打起了冷战，脚趾都忍不住地蜷缩。杀无生蜇着他的后脖子不放，留下蚊子似的叮痕。他的腿被打开、抻平，露出磨得发红的会阴，看上去非常可怜。杀无生在他肚子下垫了个枕头，让他用枕头抚慰自己。他骑在枕头上前仰后合，白晃晃的屁股肉荡来荡去，湿红的穴咬着杀无生的手指。甜蜜腥膻的气味挑拨着杀无生的神经，使他控制不住地想要得到他……

最后关头，杀无生忍住了。他射在凛雪鸦的屁股上，精液沿抽搐的肌肉滴落床单。凛雪鸦白天被他折腾得太厉害，射出来的东西又稀又少，几乎没有颜色。他甚至来不及清洗就倒头睡了过去，面色红润，因呼吸不畅打着小呼噜，像一只吃饱喝足的大猫。杀无生闻着他香喷喷的头发，根本舍不得从他身上移开视线。

他犹豫再三，还是下床检查了一遍煤气灶和消防喷淋系统。

在客厅，他发现了令人吃惊的一幕。

次日醒来，凛雪鸦头痛欲裂。杀无生却神采奕奕，还有些藏不住的雀跃。

昨晚他都有些神志不清了，记忆只到噩梦就戛然而止，见杀无生表现得格外殷勤，不仅端来了早餐，还把苹果切成了兔子，煎蛋还是心形的，突然全想起来了。

“你还是处男的时候可爱点。”他由衷地说。

杀无生把这当作对自己技术的肯定。

门外传来一声巨响。

凛雪鸦见惯不怪，接着吃早饭。杀无生看上去有点遗憾。

“门开了？”凛雪鸦叉起一块苹果。

“是关上了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“昨天夜里我实在放心不下，去看了眼灶台，路过时发现的。整整一晚上，门都是开着的。”

叉子咣当一声掉进盘子里。

“所以，整整一晚上你都没找机会出去？！”

“我不想出去。”杀无生无赖地说。

凛雪鸦气笑了。“你不想出去？那你想要什么？”

“我想要你爱我。”

凛雪鸦被牛奶呛了一口。

“我想了想，昨晚那个梦，”他顾左右而言他，“一定是因为我们达成了什么先决条件才触发的，否则这两个月我们天天同床，怎么就没有共梦？”

“也许就是因为我们已经睡了两个月。”杀无生猜测，“也许是因为你病了，容易被趁虚而入。”

“可能吧。”凛雪鸦仔细地把蛋白和蛋黄分离，吃掉了蛋白，把蛋黄喂给杀无生，“是谁搞的鬼，你心中有人选了吗？”

杀无生张嘴接过蛋黄。“玄鬼宗——有可能吗？”他含含混混地说。

凛雪鸦摇头。他又仔仔细细地沿对角线将吐司切成四份。“玄鬼宗和我们是有仇，但绝不可能和西幽方面勾结到一块儿，这一点蔑天骸还是有底线的。况且，他反弗洛伊德。”

“那我不知道了。你呢？有没有得罪过什么神棍？不是吧你？”

“她是个灵媒师，”凛雪鸦干巴巴地说，“催眠术和召唤术都是一把好手。本来还打算报名《通○之战》第20季来着。”

“本来？”

“但是我同时勾引了她和她的闺蜜，还顺手烧了她的收藏品，她忙着灾后重建，没空去。”

“你活该。”杀无生毫不同情地说。

凛雪鸦往他嘴里填了四分之一片吐司。

“但是搞出这么间密室又不像是她的手笔。她一般直接催眠，不会如此大费周章……但也说不定。毕竟我没被她催眠过。”

“她那么爱你，都不舍得对你用催眠术？”杀无生的语气酸酸的。

“不知道。”凛雪鸦说，“每次见她前，我都会事先喝个几杯咖啡。”

杀无生开心了。

“那个闺蜜呢？你甩了她，她也有动机。”他问，“有没有可能是她？”

“如果真是她，那我们就希望渺茫了。”

“怎么？她比那个灵媒师还要可怕？”

“倒也不是。她有点……”凛雪鸦斟酌了一下用词，“绿茶。”

杀无生没听懂。

“就是……”仗着自己生病，凛雪鸦胆子肥了，竟然对杀无生动手动脚，“我能摸摸你的肌肉吗？好厉害呀，真不愧是你！好想见你，现在就想见你，可又担心会不会太打扰了……就像这样。”

杀无生叫起来：“你是在嫉妒她的完美！”

“哦。”凛雪鸦冷漠地从他身上下来，“原来你是这种男同，看错你了。”

杀无生一把将他捞回膝盖上。

“你喜欢我对你示弱装傻，”凛雪鸦趴在他的肩头，“那如果我对所有男人都这样呢？”

杀无生默默搂紧了他的腰。“那会有很多男人对你死心塌地。”

“换句话说，我会有很多幕僚。”

杀无生和他对视了一下。凛雪鸦以为他领会了自己话中的精髓，没想到他关心的却是——

“你不会也靠这个撒网捞鱼吧？”

他呵呵一笑：“这种低劣手段我二十年前就不用了。”

“那你用什么手段？”

“我用——”他立刻反应过来，还是晚了，“——我的意思是，什么手段都不用，因为我有你呀。”可惜说服力大打折扣。发烧使他思维迟钝，吃了不少哑巴亏。他郁闷地采用下下策，咬住最后一片吐司，用眼神示意杀无生来吃。

杀无生毫不犹豫地向美食和美色屈服。吐司吃完时四片嘴唇也贴在一起，就好像本来就该在一起似的。

“你说，”分开后，杀无生若有所思地说，“会不会是她们联手，打造了这间屋子？”

“图什么？”

“有买卖就有杀害。”

“你是说……”凛雪鸦渐渐反应过来，“浪巫谣的那个小迷妹？”

“满墙的浪巫谣挂画，两封信里的赞助商——你要我找的特殊线索。”杀无生提醒。

“所以，这间密室本来是给她自己和浪巫谣准备的，而我们只是在正式投入使用之前的试验品？”

这样一来，梳妆台上的瓶瓶罐罐、多出来的草莓玩具、角落里的《母婴周刊》……一切都说得通了。

“她们有什么疾病吗！”凛雪鸦崩溃地说。

“她们是有病。”杀无生奚落，“没事招惹这种人，你的问题更大！”美食和美色并没有使他在这种大是大非上失去判断力。

“选我不难理解，可为什么另外一个人是你？”

“因为她们知道，我一直都想要你。让我和你共处一室，既测试了产品，又解决了渣男，一箭双雕。”

“她们知道，你一直都想要我。”凛雪鸦重复，“你们是怎么认识的？中间发什么了什么我不知道的曲折？”

杀无生有些难以启齿。“是这样，”他结结巴巴地说，“我们有个群，一群五百号人，二群三百多人，都是你的受害者，群名叫‘干死那只鸦’。我不知道他们的意思其实是……所以刚进群的时候，我的发言比较……”见凛雪鸦的眼神越来越复杂，他连忙结束话题，“总之，那两个人极有可能混迹其中。”

“你和他们说，你要干死我？”凛雪鸦撩了把头发，“那你知不知道，里面有多少人真的干过我？”

“原本有十四个。加上被你干过的，有二十一个。”杀无生掰着手指头数，“现在只剩下一个。”

凛雪鸦愣了愣。

“因为我把他们都干掉了。”

半晌，凛雪鸦笑了出来。“做你的情敌，可真是危险……”

他低下头，用牙齿咬开杀无生的裤链。

杀无生感受着凛雪鸦口腔的温度。“你乖一点，不要到处沾花惹草，就没这种事儿了。”他叹了口气。

凛雪鸦本来就嗓子疼，这下彻底说不出话了。早餐和精液在胃里翻涌，他病恹恹地靠在沙发上，杀无生又是端药，又是充热水袋，鞍前马后地伺候着。

忙完了，他在凛雪鸦面前蹲下。

“我没有生气。”他耐心地说，“那都是过去的事儿了，你不需要为此道歉。”

凛雪鸦摆摆手，闭上眼睛。不知出于什么心态，他总觉得对于杀无生，自己有偿不完的债。

都怪刑亥和娈娘子！他迁怒地捶了把靠垫。

他断断续续烧了两天，杀无生就守了他两天。病好后凛雪鸦用纸做了两个小人，都是女的，一个前凸后翘，一个弱柳扶风，每天早晚各扎一次。没过多久，杀无生竟吃起了纸人的醋，借口阴气重，把纸人没收销毁了。

同仇敌忾抚平了暴力造成的裂痕，杀无生很高兴看到他们的关系恢复了正常。凛雪鸦又肯给他抱了，会穿着他钟爱的猫娘死库水诱惑他，会在欲海颠沛中无意识脱口而出一些情话，会回应他的关心、他的示爱……乃至他不自知的阴暗面，让他误以为自己并非单恋。

这样也很好，他宽慰自己。反正他也不抱希望。

他不知道的是，凛雪鸦也在忍受着煎熬。

一方面，他很享受将杀无生死死捏在手心的感觉，另一方面，一种莫名的情愫压抑着他，使他问心有愧。忽有一日他发现自己能体验正常的性爱了，不需要借助任何道具或是言语肢体上的羞辱，杀无生做什么他都觉得快乐，仅是爱抚就能让他高潮。他觉得自己在变得正常。杀无生也在变得正常。两个不甘平凡的人终于被彼此打磨成了一对最平凡的情侣。

没关系，我来爱你。

这句话嗡嗡回响在脑海中。在他帮忙切菜时，在他清洗身上的红痕时，在他和杀无生相拥入睡时，在他被杀无生压在身下时，他总会想起那个夜晚，杀无生站在床头，脸色平静，一道月光把他的面具割成两半。他觉得揪心，像有一只手攥着心脏拧出血来。杀无生痛苦的根源是爱上了一个本不该爱的人，那他的呢？难道是被爱吗？他怎么能让自己不被爱着呢？

平生第一次，他感到自己快要输了。

冬天来了又去，窗台上的雪积了又化，深冬过后，杂物间的玫瑰花开了，杀无生把花剪下来，插进花瓶，摆在凛雪鸦的床头。已经是春天了，屋外风光大好。离开了外界的花花世界、浮华尘嚣，他们一样过得很自在。

他们几乎已经接受了要老死在这儿的现实。

“只可惜不能带你去放风筝了。”杀无生说，“每年风筝节，地上都挤满了人，满天的风筝就像开在云层中的花。我去看过一次，很漂亮。”

那天夜里，凛雪鸦梦见了漫山遍野的风筝花。

有天下午，他们做了。天气很好，太阳烘在杀无生的背上和凛雪鸦的半侧身体上，使他们汗湿的皮肤微微发烫。杀无生枕着他的大腿，他开了听冰啤酒，嘭！雪浪似的酒沫涌出来，从手腕流到胳膊肘。噼里啪啦的洋溢的气泡声里，他突然叫了他。

“杀无生。”

杀无生抬起头，眼中映着窗外一格一格的太阳，像小孩子一样认真、热切。凛雪鸦嗓子发干，舌根发苦，胜负心驱使他一鼓作气说了下去。

“我们来做个交易吧。

“我可以爱你。但前提是……

“你不能再爱我。”

他咽了咽口水，看见杀无生的眼神倏地黯淡了下去。

出乎他的意料，杀无生同意了。


	15. 无法逃离的密室

凛雪鸦仔细观察着杀无生的表情，忽然笑倒在床上，冰啤酒洒了一肚子。他一边被凉得直打激灵，一边还在狂笑不止。

“可怜的小孩，”他用手背抹去笑出来的泪花，“没人要的小孩，不被爱的小孩……”

杀无生从他的肚脐里啜饮啤酒。酒精麻痹了神经，使他暂时忘却啤酒花的苦，一心一意地从凛雪鸦的腿间汲取温暖。

他们刚做过一次，凛雪鸦没有力气反抗，安安静静地承受着宣泄。

有些情绪是掩饰不了的，都过了这么久，杀无生还是没什么长进。看得出来，他其实不想弄疼自己。他搞砸过很多次，这是最接近成功的一次。没有快感，只有疼痛，身体被填满也无法阻挡空虚渐渐压倒官能上的体验，将粉饰的涂料洗刷得半点不留。

编织美梦再打破，他最喜欢干这种事儿，对待自己也和对待别人一样残忍。期待落空的不止杀无生一人，凛雪鸦一直期待着被他捕获，可灵魂距离如此遥远的两个人，怎么可能因为身体距离的拉近就亲密无间呢？

他和杀无生隔着一层膜，是肥皂泡的膜也是世界的膜，是眼底的膜也是心底的膜。他在膜外，杀无生在膜内，他看得见杀无生的世界，杀无生却看不见他。他看见杀无生罗织的可笑的爱情美梦，很有韧性，他用指尖戳出几个凹陷，使得那层织物微微失真了起来，手指一离开，美梦就慢慢回弹。可再怎样坚韧的材质也总有覆灭的一日。他决定提前戳破它，就在今日。

“你在浪费时间。”凛雪鸦在呻吟的间隙嘲讽，“别做无用功了。”

接踵而至的顶弄让他闭上了嘴。

他用手指在杀无生的鼻梁上圈画，从他的脸颊摸到锁骨、胸肌、腹肌。他想摸摸看，这个伏在他身上一边哭泣一边施暴的男人是什么形状？他的灵魂是不是和外在同样绝望？

杀无生攥住他的手腕，将他的双手扣在头顶，然后低下头，一口咬在他的胸上。

那一瞬间他是真的想要杀了凛雪鸦，想要撕开他的喉咙、剖开他的胸膛，摸摸那块扑通扑通跳动的肉是不是冰冷的。他用指甲在心脏的位置划了个十字，凛雪鸦挺着胸脯送到他的嘴边，翻滚中他失手打翻了花瓶。咚的一声巨响，花瓶从床头柜砸下，玫瑰花洒了一地，同时杀无生咬破了胸口的皮肤，尖利的犬齿深深扎进去，滚烫的鲜血喷出来。惨白的脸上溅开几滴浓艳的红色，像食人的恶魔，血淋淋的牙齿接着撕咬他的嘴，要他尝尝自己的血肉是什么味道。杀无生把这道伤口当做圣痕一样膜拜，用杯子接他流下的血，又像异教徒一样侵犯，鲜血把他的阳具泡发，染成了红色……

可直到杀无生射在他的伤口里，门没有打开，一次、一秒钟、一道缝隙都没有。

所以爱是真的会消失的。春天来了，人们迅速坠入爱河，而他却深陷猜忌的泥潭不可自拔。花瓶碎了，他便疑心感情也碎了；玫瑰花凋落了，他便疑心爱也凋落了。杀无生转个身的工夫，十枝玫瑰秃了九枝。凛雪鸦手里抓着一把残花，还在往嘴里塞。他掰开凛雪鸦的嘴，把花瓣从他的喉咙里抠出来。他撕心裂肺地呕吐着，吐完了花瓣吐胆汁，吐完了胆汁吐内脏。内脏溶解成一片一片的花瓣，是玫瑰的花瓣，也是罂粟的花瓣，是刺桐的花瓣也是木棉的花瓣……红色的花瓣堆叠成小山，他把花瓣拢在一起，一把一把吃下去。

然后他醒了。

过了很久他才意识到自己做了噩梦。

太阳还没有完全下山，花瓶碎了，但是胸口完好无损，没有血腥味，只有满嘴的酒味。杀无生不在旁边，因此不是催眠术的拨弄。

刚刚……究竟发生了什么？他有些想不起来了。他记得自己对杀无生说出那种话，杀无生同意了，他一边嘲笑他一边喝了很多很多酒……然后呢？

他听见灶台点火的声音，天色一点一点暗下去，附近的灯光一盏一盏亮起。杀无生在楼下做饭，过了一会儿系着围裙进来了，手里拎着一把漏勺。见他醒了，就催促他起床醒酒，和往常没有什么区别，就好像他从来没有伤过他的心似的。他有些摸不着头脑。所以一切还没有发生吗？他还没有说出那句话吗？

晚餐桌上，他复述了一遍梦中的交易。“你说过了。”杀无生平静地说，在他诧异的眼神中给他拣了一块熏肉。

而他本以为会因此翻天覆地的生活，在实际上，什么都没有改变。杀无生好像根本没有遵守交易规则的打算，还是一如既往地对他很好。这怎么可能？杀无生应该恨他——必须恨他，因为只有这样，他才能心安理得地一边接受他的好，一边继续折磨他……他觉得自己被骗了。

不止一次，凛雪鸦旁敲侧击杀无生那时候到底在想什么，得到的只是不痛不痒的安抚。也许他没听明白，也许他不相信，也许他假意应承，只是为了放松他的戒心，伺机报复……也许他什么都没想。凛雪鸦不敢赌。现在换他不想走了，他怕这间密室从头到尾都是一场骗局，等交付了真心，杀无生就要离开他了，就像曾经自己对他做的那样。他意识到捕兽笼在慢慢收紧，过往所有关怀都成了定时聚向头顶的流沙，使他透不过气，他越想逃离就越是逃离不了……

令他稍稍得以喘息的，是那扇门。在那天之后，它就再也没有打开过。

于是他暂且安下心来，把自己抛进晒得松软的、云朵似的枕头里。杀无生刚刚结束最后一轮家务，正在洗漱，他总这样，宁愿傻忙也不愿意多睡一会儿。以吹风机作为背景乐，一切都遥远得不太真实。他不记得自己已经有多久没有像这样安逸了。在过度的安逸中，他甚至闻到了一丝甜香，令他想到了冰淇淋车、游乐园和漫山遍野的风筝花。

现在他站在一架摩天轮的阴影下。他不清楚自己是怎么来到这儿的，只依稀记得和人约了在摩天轮下碰面，他从不等人，但因为是重要的人，于是等待也变得不重要。路边有卖冰淇淋的推车，他买了榛子味的，因为担心融化，所以没有额外再要一个。

四周没有风，但无数风筝高高飘在空中，像一张张巨大的脸，从大气层外凝视地面。他产生一种被窥伺的感觉，于是奔跑起来。摩天轮在旋转，像发廊门口的旋转灯柱，旋臂放大缩小、放大缩小，车厢的阴影掠过他面前的草地。四周的景物毫无变化，牵着气球的小孩成群结队地从他身边超过去，没人意识到他成了轮盘中的仓鼠。

然后他听见有人在喊自己的名字，四面八方、无孔不入。“你不能爱我！”高台上的小丑被红桃皇后砍下脑袋，骨碌碌滚到他脚下。“你不能爱我！”他高声嚷嚷，又骨碌碌地滚走了。“你不能爱我！”红桃士兵嚷嚷！“你不能爱我！”三月兔嚷嚷。“你不能爱我！”疯帽子嚷嚷。“你不能爱我们！你不能爱我们！但我们爱你！我们爱你！”所有人一齐嚷嚷。他们手拉手围着他绕圈，狂笑着，怪叫着，唱起疯癫癫的歌来。那歌如光雨一阵阵降下，在他身上浇开一场缤纷绚烂的烟花。

“你要来躲一会儿吗？”他听到一个声音问他。

他看见那颗小丑的头变成了杀无生的，从山坡上滚下去。他跟在后面，一心想要将它拿回来。他跟着杀无生摔进了一座深坑，但他并不害怕，因为他看到杀无生在坑底，长出了躯干和四肢，正在向他招手。那些关于爱与被爱的悖论变得无关紧要，他要让自己陷入一场漫长的坠落……

然后他醒了。

天还是黑的，窗外传来几声浑浊的虫鸣，镜子里投射出他汗涔涔的反光的脸。杀无生不知什么时候睡下了，被子横七竖八地搭在肚子上，从半敞的睡衣领口露出墙白的皮肤。没有冰淇淋车、没有游乐园、没有风筝花，他苟活在一间密不透风的屋子里，即将和一个心怀不轨的男人腐烂生锈。

他觉得眼睛很酸，被月光晃得睁不开眼，身体很重，肩膀僵硬得不知怎么摆放。他想给杀无生盖上被子，但是手指刚刚碰到他的皮肤就触电一样缩回手，反将对方惊醒了。

“怎么了……”杀无生呓着，反手搂住了他的背。接触的一瞬间他颤抖了一下，掀开被子跳下了床。

“我去趟洗手间……”在杀无生探究的眼神中，他落荒而逃。

凛雪鸦靠在浴室的门后，长长舒了口气。他又想抽烟了。出于自负，他不想杀无生知道自己已经快要投降了，于是他扪着胸口，待心跳平复后才慢吞吞地踱回去。杀无生还在等他。他把自己交出去，以换取一夜无梦。

噩梦每晚都在侵扰着他的睡眠，他在梦中被杀无生杀死或将他杀死，被杀无生推落悬崖或将他推落。梦与现实的边界越来越模糊，他分不清哪边才是真的。他开始精神恍惚，难以对外界的刺激做出正确的反馈。杀无生不止一次地发觉他对着窗外发呆，一呆就是一整个下午，有时候叫他也不能及时反应过来，要他走到面前，才惊醒一般恢复常态，又开始笑嘻嘻地说一些不着边际的浑话。

他不知道这是癔症的前兆，只当凛雪鸦又在装疯卖傻。唯一一次凛雪鸦吐露实情，杀无生没有当真，只是将他吻得更深、抱得更紧，过后他便再不提起。

他变得脆弱、敏感、易受暗示。门不开，他不知道是自己的原因，还是因为杀无生对他失去了兴趣；门开了，他就会妄想所谓的爱只是昙花一现。在过去，恨不能带给他安全感，如今的爱也同样不能。

巨大的不确定感日夜折磨他，他开始变得神经质，整天疑神疑鬼，怀疑誓言、怀疑爱欲、怀疑一切。杀无生有没有对他施加心理暗示？他的一举一动代表了什么？饭菜里是不是掺入了催情的药物，才使得他不忍心推开压在身上的野兽？……每天睁眼所见都是假的，杀无生也是假的，睡梦还可靠些。他的精神高度紧张，杀无生对他的态度稍有变化都能使他崩溃。杀无生觉得他疯了，他也觉得自己疯了。

他开始间歇性神经痛，只有杀无生的亲吻能缓解疼痛；他开始歇斯底里，乳头被杀无生吮吸能抚平他的焦躁；他开始频繁地失眠，睡前和杀无生做爱是唯一的药方……杀无生，杀无生，他命里的冤家、寻欢作乐道路上永恒的绊脚石。他终于意识到自己无论如何都逃不脱自己为自己设下的陷阱。

头一次，他对某个人动了杀念。

无数个日日夜夜，当凛雪鸦在混乱中挣扎、在欲与爱之间摇摆不定时，杀无生只是旁观他陷落，在他冷静下来后抱住他，品尝他的脆弱。

他有私心，一直有，不多，却足以让他在凛雪鸦露出破绽时像嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼一样闻风而动。他在一次次的等待和失望中耐心耗尽，对于健康的、正常人的爱情已不再奢求，无论是骗来的，还是偷来的掳来的，他来者不拒。现在凛雪鸦崩溃了，天赐良机，就算不择手段他也要得到他。局势丕变，现在换他守株待兔。

“你还爱我吗？”每当凛雪鸦这样问了，杀无生便知道，这是狩猎开启的讯号。

他不答，握起一只乳，舌尖绕着乳晕轻轻舔舐，凛雪鸦便喘息起来。他把凛雪鸦的上衣卷到锁骨上，并不脱下，只让他咬着，因张嘴而无法彻底放松的克制的呻吟令他产生掌握的快感。

权力是会让人上瘾的。他抚摸他，感受他的战栗，从颈后到尾椎，指腹沿着光裸顺从的脊背滑动。凛雪鸦又瘦了，被幻觉折磨得形销骨立，他都能摸出一排排的肋骨，只有臀部还积了些肉。他把中指刺进去。

凛雪鸦叫了一声，搂住他的脖子。他天真地以为杀无生又要干他了，杀无生却告诉他如果想要，必须自己来拿。他表现得很温柔，在凛雪鸦两股战战却始终坐不下来时并不急着催促；同时也十分恶劣，用吻吊他的胃口，使他以为还能得到更多嘉奖。

直到杀无生捅到了最里面，凛雪鸦才意识到祸从口入。杀无生的伞在他发水的身体里撑开，把他塞得好满，肚子沉甸甸的，根本动弹不了。他抬起一点屁股，让伞盖斜出去一个角度，一湾春水从腿缝里淅淅沥沥地流下——他下起雨来，淋湿了床单。对深入接触的渴望使他忘记了羞耻，上上下下地颠簸起来。颓软的阴茎贴在硬邦邦的腹肌上，被捉起来玩。“好乖，好乖……”杀无生对他动手动脚，却故意不给他最想要的，他忍得好辛苦，可杀无生只是坐视他受苦……他被欺负得好惨。

这些委屈只是白白地便宜了杀无生。

“那你为什么不爱我？”他故作惊讶地质问。借口噪音扰人，他在卧室外装了消音海绵，使得徘徊不定的爱之回声落不进犹疑者的耳膜。

凛雪鸦不知道这些，或者说目前的精神状况不允许他过度思考。他回想自己是什么时候踏入陷阱的。是具体的哪一次？还是踏入这片领域的那一刻起……难道他真的不知道那些以爱作为幌子的诱饵吗？他全都看在眼里。是他自甘堕落。

他低声下气地请求杀无生再给自己一点时间，因为没有杀无生他就活不下去；他请求他舔一舔胀痛的乳头，因为这能令他停止发脾气；他请求他射进自己的肚子里哪怕自己并不能真的怀上小宝宝，因为杀无生的甘露能赐予他通常只有安定才能带来的黑甜乡……而从头至尾杀无生只是享用了送上门的猎物。

他问心无愧。

当天晚上，凛雪鸦出现了新的症状：他开始梦游，并且试图借助一根皮带，将杀无生勒死。


	16. 我们分手吧

杀无生猛地惊醒。

一开始他什么都没看见，只有一团团白花花的影子在眼前起伏。密室里的生活安稳了许多，不必担心朝不保夕，但作为杀手的本能还在。感受到脖子上的阻力，他不假思索地擒住那对腕子，翻身一拧，就将偷袭者按在了床上。

然后，他的大脑才开始运转。

他看见凛雪鸦披头散发地趴在床上，手伸得老长，在空中不住乱抓。那副场景非常可怕，就像僵尸电影里演的那样。杀无生一松开手，凛雪鸦就扑上来，双手扼住他的脖子，力气大得惊人。他把手垫在咽喉处，屏住呼吸，装作已经被勒死了。凛雪鸦在他鼻下探了一阵，突然笑了起来，随后像被人抽去脊椎的蛇一样瘫软下去，不动了。

他又睡了过去。

杀无生在床边守了他一晚上。他凝视凛雪鸦沉静的睡颜，微微勾起的嘴角，被子下起伏的胸膛……一点儿都看不出仅仅半个晚上前，他还一心想杀了自己。

现在他终于相信凛雪鸦真的疯了。

次日醒来后，凛雪鸦对于夜里的光景一无所知，只知道似乎做了个好梦。

“有什么不好吗？”他笑着说，“至少现在，我们都想杀了对方。赌一把？就赌……谁先杀了谁。”

“行。”杀无生垂眸，“前提是，你办得到。”

他们都押了对方。

傍晚他发现凛雪鸦的手腕上有一道长长的割伤，伤口细且深，应该是水果刀或裁纸刀一类刀具造成的，完全没有经过处理，就这么裸露着，看上去并不想让它痊愈。

“怎么搞的？”他一边用镊子夹起一团棉花一边问。

“切水果的时候划到的。”凛雪鸦面无表情地说。

他蘸了一点碘酒，狠狠往伤口上一戳。凛雪鸦只是皱了皱眉，一声不吭。

“切什么水果会切到手腕？真当我是傻子？”

凛雪鸦用力挣脱他的手。“爱信不信。”

趁凛雪鸦睡着的时候，杀无生把刀具全部藏了起来。他每天都要检查他的身体。凛雪鸦了无生气地躺在他身下，像一具会呼吸的尸体。所幸，他没再找到类似的伤痕。比起自残，杀无生宁可相信他真的只是不小心划到了手腕。

“你的伤应该好了吧？”某天吃早饭时他问，“怎么不拆纱布？”

凛雪鸦低着头，勺子在粥碗里来回搅动。他夺过他的手腕，一把揭开了纱布。

最早的那道割伤确实已经好了，新肉比周围的肤色浅一点，微微泛着粉。而在疤痕边上，横七竖八地排布着深深浅浅十几道血痂，最新的一道是昨天的，最深的一道几乎割到了动脉。这些伤口泡过水，全都发了炎，无一例外。

杀无生死死盯着那只苍白的手腕。“为什么这么做？”他听到自己的声音在发抖，“你不痛吗？”

凛雪鸦抽回手。“我自己的身体，跟你有什么关系？”他冷冷地说，“哦，差点忘了，现在我还是你的玩具。跟你商量件事儿，可不可以在我活着的时候对我好一点？等我变成了尸体，你爱怎么玩儿我都——”

杀无生扇了他一耳光。凛雪鸦被打得偏过头去，一侧的脸颊迅速肿起，嘴角渗出了血。他没有生气，也没有其他任何情绪波动，突然间变成了一只无神的人偶。

“你发什么疯！”

“我为什么发疯，你不知道？”

“前两天不还好好的吗？”

凛雪鸦先慢慢转过头来，然后眼珠才跟着移动，像一台不太灵光的机器。

“和你在一起之后，我从没有一天是‘好好的’。”

“我到底做了什么，你要用这种手段报复我？你还要我怎么做？死在你面前吗？”

“你觉得，我是在报复你？”凛雪鸦一字字说。他的嘴角扯开一个冰冷的弧度。

他将凛雪鸦严加看管起来，限制他的行动、限制他出入房间的次数。凛雪鸦不光自己疯了，也把他给逼疯了。他神经质地四处排查安全隐患，不光收走了所有的锐器，还将墙角磨平，将桌椅的尖角磨钝；可一个人要是铁了心自伤，连一粒纽扣都能成为凶器。越是排查，他的安全感丧失得越多，最后，他不得不将凛雪鸦关进了一个半人高的箱子里。

箱子里铺着毛毯，在一侧挖了几个透气孔，就像在买到合适的尺寸的笼子前人们用来安置流浪猫狗的纸箱子。他把凛雪鸦剥光，手铐在背后，小腿弯折起来和大腿绑在一起。凛雪鸦的柔韧性很好，可以轻易弯折成他需要的姿势。自始至终，他都安安静静地任杀无生摆布，没有反抗。“我不怪你，因为我知道你是爱我的。”当他把凛雪鸦放进去时，他轻声说，这使他的心脏软化了一角。他亲了亲凛雪鸦的额头。箱子慢慢盖上，隔绝了他的视线。

他每半个小时为凛雪鸦调整一次姿势，确保他不会因体位压迫而窒息。怕他无聊，杀无生在他的身体里放了几个震动玩具。他每天从早到晚地守在箱子边，在凛雪鸦痛苦得翻滚起来时将箱子扶正。动静一开始很大，像惊恐的小兽，嘭嘭撞击地面，后来渐趋微弱，像鱼在砧板上扑腾的声音，最后只剩隔着肉的嗡嗡的震动声。杀无生对着箱子打飞机，仅靠着里面传出的一两声抽泣就达到高潮。晚上他把虚脱的凛雪鸦接出来，绑在床头。

他以为这下总该万无一失了，可没过多久，他就撞见凛雪鸦在浴室里自残。

凛雪鸦申请去洗手间，去了半个小时都没有回来。他去叫门，门里没人应，试图开门，门从里面反锁上，还被衣柜堵死。他这才发觉不对劲。

这次不是普通的割腕，凛雪鸦弄得很有艺术感，也很有戏剧性，在残虐方面他的审美一贯超前。他不知道从哪里翻出一把鱼钩，用透明的鱼线系在天花板上。他把自己当做傀儡娃娃悬吊起来，无数根鱼线从四面八方伸出，穿透他的关节。他像晾衣绳上一块风雨飘摇的破布，被钩子扯开了线，还在不断往下滴血。

杀无生破门而入，见到的，便是这副光景。

他脚软了一下，被扑鼻的血腥味熏得几欲呕吐，扶着墙才勉强站稳。他没有急着将凛雪鸦放下来，而是绕着他，慢慢转了一圈。

凛雪鸦披头散发，凌乱的发丝盖在脸上，随呼吸微微拂动。杀无生轻轻拨开，发现他在舌头上打了孔，一只鱼钩径直刺穿他的舌面。他能看见舌系带。那根细细的筋络绷得很紧，颜色微微发白，将附近本该呈淡粉色的薄膜撑开——本该，因为他满嘴都是血，混着涎水从下巴滴落地板。

血迹不止这一摊。他身下的那块地板上布满了血迹，是一种干涸的泥土的颜色，像他投下的深红的影子。一对鱼钩从左到右贯穿乳晕，乳头像两个尖尖的锥子，耸立在胸脯上。他在肚脐上也穿了孔，肚子被拉扯得变了形，鱼线的阴影投在墙上，使他像尚未剪去脐带的婴儿。手腕、手肘、双肩、锁骨、腹股沟、膝盖、脚踝……全都埋着钩子，从皮外扎入、肉里透出。他甚至十分有创意地在龟头和阴囊上都钻了洞，阴茎还保持着勃起时的长度。杀无生一想到他是一边自慰一边将自己扎得血肉模糊，就恨得牙根发痒。

他小心地避开鱼线，将胳膊肘顶在凛雪鸦的腹部，缓缓往下压。

凛雪鸦从喉咙里挤出一声闷哼。几十只鱼钩同时啮咬他的身体，上千万个神经元同时冲着他尖叫。他的乳头快要被扯掉了，下体痛得他恨不得从未长出过这副外露的器官，被穿透的皮肤不可思议地绷紧，全身上下像瀑布一样飙着血。他疼出了一声冷汗，盐分流进伤口，如同扎进一根根细密的针，又顺着血管，一根根扎进他的脑子，令他全身都发起抖来，而他一动，就让鱼钩咬得更深。“已经够了”，但他忘了舌头上还穿着一只钩子，杀无生接着按他的身体，比起失血，他更有可能死于剧痛引起的心脏衰竭……

他终于哭了出来。

杀无生松了手。

伤口仍在阵痛。一张倒悬的脸接近他，呼吸洒在额头上。

杀无生蹲在他面前，问他：“痛吗？”

他小幅度地点头。一滴泪水滑进鬓角。

“为什么这么做？是为了报复我吗？”

凛雪鸦犹豫了一下，点点头。

“那你成功了。”

杀无生托起他，将鱼线一根根剪断，让他躺在自己的膝盖上，开始拆他身上的钩子。

“原来不是梦……”凛雪鸦边吐血边笑，他像一桶漏了的葡萄酒，不断往外滋血，“会痛的……”他被自己的血沫呛了一口，“本来，我只是想杀了你，趁你还爱我的时候。可是我下不去手……我能怎么办呢？只好杀自己……”

他略微缓了口气，接着说：“每次我想杀你的时候，就拿刀割手腕……我看着血流出来，一点都不觉得痛……伤口泡在水里，发炎、发烂，都没有你骂我的时候痛……刚才，我只是想弄得好看一点、性感一点，没想到你就这样闯进来了……看到你的表情，不知怎么，我突然开始痛了……可是我本来不痛的呀……”

杀无生在擦拭他身上的血迹，沉默地，徒然地。

眼泪一滴一滴砸在他身上，他惊愕地抬头，看见杀无生在哭——这个肋骨断了七八根还能用一把M16扫荡整座大厦的男人，居然为了他自己折腾出来的皮肉伤心疼到哭。

有一瞬间，他想，就这样死在他怀里也很好。

“我该拿你怎么办……”杀无生说，“我——你……”他说不下去了。

他不知怎么回答，只能一遍遍地重复：

“无生，我好痛啊……”

“真丑。”凛雪鸦看着镜子里的自己，大着舌头评价。

他一身的绷带，绷带下隐隐洇出血色。明明贴几块纱布就能解决的事儿，杀无生非要把他包成木乃伊。

“都这样了就别嫌弃了。”杀无生说，“晚上吃粥。就你那舌头，这个月别想沾油水了。”

“要做吗？”他懒洋洋地问，“屁眼还是能用的。”

杀无生毫不客气地往他的伤口上戳了一指头，他痛得脸都扭曲了。

“先把你这满身的窟窿眼养好再说。”

除了每一次都是被照顾的一方，让他多多少少有些不是滋味，他们的关系好像又恢复了正常。“好像”，因为他们都知道，他们之间不存在和平。所谓的和平，不过是一方在被凌虐得体无完肤后短暂的休战时间。只要杀无生一天不肯放弃爱他，就永无宁日。

凛雪鸦决定了，如果这次杀无生不肯低头，那换他做投降的一方也未尝不可。

他沉浸在大获全胜的喜悦中，没有发现杀无生的态度变得疏离、淡漠，尽管他仍将自己照顾得那样周到。

他在床上躺了将近一个月，杀无生才允许他下地。

养伤期间，杀无生很好地忍住了，没有动他一根手指。他决定给他奖励。性太平常，爱太虚假，他折中一下，打算给他一个承诺，比如……出去以后就结婚之类的。他仍抱持着幻想，乐观地认为自己还有爱上杀无生的可能性。

杀无生给他换了药。这是他最后一次换药，伤口愈合泰半，大部分的皮外伤平整如初，有一些还是留下了疤痕和增生。等出去以后他得换身皮。

换完药，杀无生低着头，手里捏着一卷纱布，迟迟没有离开。

“我——”

“你——”

他们同时开口。

“你先说吧。”凛雪鸦说。

杀无生抿紧了嘴唇。过了一会儿，他说：“这些天我仔细想过了，我们还是做普通室友吧。这样对你我都好。”

“……什么意思？”凛雪鸦没有反应过来。

“意思就是……半年之期到了。谢谢你陪我演了这么久的爱情戏码，我们分手吧。”


	17. 真的分手了

凛雪鸦瞠目结舌，一瞬间失去了言语的能力。

见他默不作声，杀无生抽身欲走。凛雪鸦扑上去，双手抓住他的前襟。

“你觉得我是在陪你演戏？！”

杀无生看着他的手，没有看他。

“看着我的眼睛！”

杀无生深吸一口气，而后抬头，直视着凛雪鸦。

“难道不是吗？”他反问，“如果不是演戏，你为什么一而再再而三地对我说谎？如果不是演戏，开门的时间为什么从来没有超过十二小时？如果你真的爱我，我们又何至于挤在这间破屋子里互相伤害？”

“你得给我时间，爱一个人不是简单的事，我需要——”

“——原来你也知道不是简单的事？”杀无生讥诮地说，“当初我不计得失为你做了那么多，为你洗衣做饭，为你出生入死，为你背负骂名……所有人都觉得我傻，但我心甘情愿。可是现在，我不愿意了。半年前你答应和我在一起的时候，我简直高兴得……立刻死了都值了。可是现在，你不值得了。”

“再给我一次机会，”凛雪鸦央求，“我就快爱上你了！我在尝试，我、我在努力！等出去以后我们就结婚，机票你定，酒店你定，场地你定，礼服你定！你不喜欢我那些酒肉朋友，那我就和他们断绝关系……你不喜欢我到处乱跑，那我就待在家里哪儿也不去……你把我锁家里，锁一辈子都行！”

对于失去杀无生的恐惧削平了他的眉角，砸碎了他的傲骨，他低三下四地许诺着，再不见一贯的游刃有余，只为杀无生能念在旧情的份儿上回心转意。

杀无生制止了他：“和那些无关。我累了，没兴趣再听你扯谎了。”

凛雪鸦没理他，兀自絮絮叨叨：“我可以学做饭，学做家务……我保证每天都陪你睡，绝不偷懒……我保证再也不挑食，再也不会惹你发火了……我保证乖乖的，给你亲给你抱，再也不会推开你……我保证、我保证——”

“——你的保证不值一钱。”

“那我现在就陪你睡！”凛雪鸦用力扯开睡衣，因为手抖，试了几次才成功，纽扣崩了一地，骨碌碌四处乱滚。在他过去几十年的人生里，性永远排在爱之前，于是当试图挽回爱时，性是他第一样想到的东西。他的身体苍白消瘦，散发着药味的纱布罗列在他千疮百孔的皮肤上，再不见当初的健康性感。他后知后觉地发现连性这项最后的武器也不管用了。

“够了，”杀无生捏了把眉心，“把衣服穿上。”

凛雪鸦仍不死心，死乞白赖地贴上去，拉着杀无生的手不放，杀无生一把就将他推倒在床上。他按到了伤口，血色沁出来，纱布立刻见了红。凛雪鸦疼得阵阵眩晕，手一松，就让他挣脱了。

“非要让我把话说得那么难听吗？”杀无生冷冷地说，“我不爱你了。现在的你对我来说只是泄欲的工具，难道你会爱上一个妓女吗？就算陪我睡一千次、一万次，我也不爱你了。”

刻毒的挖苦像刀尖一样剜在他的心上。

“骗子……”凛雪鸦喃喃自语，“你这个骗子！”

他竭力想从杀无生的眼中找到一丝动摇的证据，但他的眼里仿佛沉着一口枯井，兴不起一丝波澜。

爱上一个人要用漫长的时间去证明，要时时照拂、精心呵护，才不至于枯萎生锈。可不爱一个人，就只是一瞬间的事儿。

“演得真好。”杀无生不痛不痒地刺道，“可惜，以后没人陪你演了。”他拉开衣柜，将自己的衣物被褥一件件抛出来。

杀无生真的对他失望透顶，他撒娇、央告、哀求，可杀无生置若罔闻。他把衣物捡起来紧紧抱在怀里，杀无生用力掰开他的手指，在他的手背上留下了几道红痕。

凛雪鸦跪坐在空旷的双人床中央，巨大的无力感压得他透不过气。被狩猎、被掌控、被抛弃……他害怕的事一件一件成真，从没有人像杀无生一样彻底地摧毁了他的安全感。自打被关进这个屋子之后，他好像什么都控制不住，连情绪都不能自主，一直被杀无生牵着鼻子走。他恨自己的失控，更恨令自己失控的那个人。看着杀无生渐行渐远，他鼻子一酸，终于忍不住掩面痛哭起来。

凛雪鸦在身后无助得大哭，而杀无生竟能充耳不闻，就好像他的心从没有为这个人痛到难以继续跳动似的。他抱着自己的家当，头也不回地离开了卧室。

出了这道门，他再也不会回来了。

凛雪鸦开始绝食。性和死，两个极端，他唯二想到的打动杀无生的方式。他期待杀无生因此多来看看自己，好让这些自虐行为发挥应有的价值。

但他失望了。

每天，除了固定的三餐时间，杀无生一次也没有出现过。从头到尾只有他在自轻自贱，而杀无生甚至都不在台下。失去了观众一切表演都显得幼稚可笑，他像一个无人赏识的小丑，对着空气哗众取宠。

“如果你是想引起我的关注，那还是省省吧。”唯一一次三餐以外的时间，杀无生走到他床头，只甩下这句话，“如果你因此死了，我不会再为你掉一滴眼泪。”

为了这句话，他做了整整三天的噩梦。

他怕死，也怕失去。但如果非要在两者之间做个抉择，那他宁可去死。

他预想过无数种自己的死法，最多的是寻仇，最好的是意外，被高空坠物砸中或是掉进突然塌陷的桥洞，砰——也许根本没有预告性的一声——生命戛然而止。他从没有想过自己的结局竟然是饿死这种不体面的死法，就像大街上的流浪汉……

想到这儿，他不禁恨起了杀无生。不，不应该这样想……杀无生提供了食物，是他主动放弃了，为了、为了比生命更崇高的事物。他开始有些理解那些为玫瑰放弃面包的傻子了，但无法细想——饥肠辘辘使他沮丧、易怒、无法深思。他自诩聪慧，却始终无法摆脱无关思想的、由生理主导的低级情绪。

他常常无缘无故地大发雷霆，以往杀无生会迁就他，现在他只会砰的一声将他拒之门外。他常常走着走着眼前突然一黑，一头栽倒在地，醒来时面朝下趴在原地，以往杀无生会扶起他嘘寒问暖，现在他只当没有看见。他越来越频繁地哭泣、歇斯底里，而这些都加剧了体力的损耗。

头三天他忍着饿，后来是忍着恶心，一闻到食物的香气就反胃。杀无生强行灌他流质，他全吐了，最后什么都吐不出来，就扶着洗手台干呕，水盆里浮起一条条血丝，像伸展的丝状花瓣。他大把大把地吃着胃药，反而损伤了粘膜，让呕血更加严重了，马桶里、水池里……到处弥漫着血腥味和胃液的酸气。他的胃里住着一张不知餍足的嘴，一旦得不到满足，就反噬起自身来。他变得越来越虚弱，最后连站都站不稳，只能终日缠绵病榻。

杀无生来看过他几回，可能是怕他烂在床上，弄脏了他的床单。

“留下吧……”不止一次，他拉着杀无生的手恳求，“就算什么也不做，只是在边上坐坐也好……”

杀无生没有抽回手。他俯视着凛雪鸦，说：“开个条件吧，到底要我怎么样你才会吃饭？”

“我要你继续爱我……”凛雪鸦满怀希望地将他的手覆上自己的性器，杀无生就像摸到什么恶心的虫子一样甩开了他。啪，性器软趴趴地抽在大腿上，没有什么感觉，脸上却火辣辣的，像是又落了一记耳光。

后来杀无生再也没有来看过他。

直到一星期后，他认为凛雪鸦已经到了需要有人看护的地步，才降尊纡贵，搬了把椅子，坐在凛雪鸦旁边；并不照看他，手里捧了一本书读。

而仅仅是这样，凛雪鸦就已经满足了。

天气晴朗的时候凛雪鸦把自己脱光了晒太阳，镜子里映出他衰败的容颜。他的皮肤松弛，这是在短短一周内暴瘦十斤的恶果。他的眼中失去了神采，眼窝深陷下去，眉骨高耸，像一具骷髅。窗框的影子爬在他身上，顺着肋骨的台阶一格一格淌下去。初夏的空气已经很暖和了，他却浑身发冷。杀无生不来找他泄欲，他只能靠燃烧偶尔的美梦取暖。杀无生有时候躺在他边上，什么也不做。没有人睡着，也没有人清醒，他们醒在各自的世界里，梦着另一个世界。

因为疏于打理，他的阴阜长出了毛丛，像一只紧闭的眼睛，湿软的肉块安静地伏在毛发的阴影下。杀无生把脸埋在他的胯部，胡茬触感的短硬阴毛扎着他的下巴，仿佛耳鬓厮磨。他的胸部线条贫瘠，乳头像两座荒岛，几尾苍白的座头鲸绕着岛屿巡游。杀无生在他的乳上拧了一下，没有情欲，只是单纯好奇这两粒肉瘤为什么没有随胸脯一起干瘪下去。凛雪鸦抓住他的手，像抓住了救命的稻草。

“之前你问我，到底要怎么做才能让我进食。”他哑着嗓子说，“我想换一个条件。”

杀无生摩挲着他枯槁的手背。“如果你想用身体挽留我，劝你放弃吧。你这副样子，我硬不起来。”

“我就快要死了……”

“那又如何？”

凛雪鸦的呼吸又急促起来，胸膛剧烈地一起一伏。如果他强壮一点，就能按住杀无生强行索取；如果他的头没有那么晕，就能施展花言巧语，博得杀无生的同情；如果……

可现在，他什么都做不成。

“最后再做一次吧，”他乞求，“就当是……补给我的分手炮。”

杀无生的视线在他身上逡巡了一圈，似乎在挑剔是否有下手的价值。他的目光停在那个紧闭的小洞上。

凛雪鸦看到了希望。他掰开臀瓣，像个揽客的婊子一样抚弄自己。

绝食以后，那里已经好几天没有用过了，干净且紧致，才伸入一个指节就激动得阵阵收缩。他的指甲有段时间没剪了，刮得肉里生疼。他咬着嘴唇，尽量不发出一点痛呼，让手指在干涩的穴里搅了一圈。

“可以。”杀无生说，又像是说给他听，又像是自言自语。


End file.
